Eventide
by Voiceofsummer
Summary: Sequel to Daybreak. Rated M for violence and language. It's been 5 years and Kakashi is now enrolled in the police force. Mysterious deaths occur, patterns emerge. What will the ex-Akatsuki members do? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Blindness

**PLEASE READ: If you have not read Daybreak then this probably won't make much sense. Sorry about that...**

**First big thank you to CrazyBitchWithAKunai for helping me think up this title and beta-ing this chapter, and of course to those who read Daybreak. Seriously after I finish this I promise I will go back and correct all the mistakes in there.**

**Spoilers: No spoilers past episode 200/manga chapter 457 (roughly). Yeah... Still haven't got round to starting the manga yet...**

**Pairings: Apart from PeinKonan and AsumaKurenai I'm going to leave the pairings completely open to interpretation again. So if you squint a certain way you may see a pairing you like.**

**Rating: Same as Daybreak, only rated for violence and language. Also there will be more character deaths... Because I'm heartless like that.**

**Chapter updates: Sadly they will be nowhere near as fast as they were when I was writing Daybreak... The only reason they came out so quickly was because it was summer and my friends were all on holiday... But I'll try and update once a week :)**

**Summary:**

"_Kakashi knew this day would come. He had hoped, feared and waited for five long years… Now the moment has finally arrived… And with every agonising second it's slowly dissolving into a nightmare."_

Five years has passed since the tower has fallen. Five blissful years of peace and democracy. Until… Mysterious deaths begin to occur across the city. Kakashi, now enrolled in the police force, is placed within the investigation team. As Kakashi delves further into the bizarre cases a pattern emerges in the killings. Majors across the city are being targeted and ruthlessly assassinated.

Only Kakashi and the former Akatsuki members can find out the truth behind the murders and stop the city from falling into chaos. But when they discover who is behind the murders it will shake the very foundations of their friendship.

Soon the friends will be forced into making a heart breaking decision. Whatever they choose, whether they like it or not, the fate of the city will rest once more in the palms of their hands

**Hope you like the chapter and any constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of Blindness<strong>

"Initially the city was first founded by Senju Hashirama. Countries were at war and the land was being torn apart. This lasted for decades until Hashirama rose up from seemingly nowhere, and after a battle against Uchiha Madara peace was finally made."

"Uchiha Madara?" Naruto calls out from the back of the classroom. "Does that mean Uchiha Itachi is related to him?"

The history teacher, Umino Iruka, pulls a slightly pained face at Naruto's interruption. "Yes Itachi is a descendant of Uchiha Madara but," he says loudly as students begin to mutter amongst themselves. "The Uchiha family were well respected in the city, after all, Madara and Hashirama set up the city together. The Uchihas' founded the police force."

Naruto's face falls slightly when he hears the word 'were'. Itachi is now the only remaining member of the Uchiha family left in the city. He stares blankly at his notes as Iruka continues to narrate the city's history. Even after five years Naruto's still asking why his best friend, Sasuke, left without a word or even a single backward glance.

"Senju Hashirama's brother, Senju Tobirama, was next to lead the city. During his time the city still maintained its links with the outside countries, as neutrality was then established across the land. Tobirama encouraged trade links."

Bored now, Naruto gazes around the room until he spots a head of pink hair two rows in front of him. A devious grin flashes across his face and Naruto flicks to a new page in his exercise book and scrawls _Sakura-chan! Want to go on a date with me?_ Laughing to himself Naruto rips the note out and starts to fold it into a paper aeroplane.

"Because that'll work," a voice mutters. Naruto tilts his head to the left to see vaguely amused gleam in Gaara's eyes. Naruto flashes a grin in a reply and as soon as Iruka's back is turned he lobs the aeroplane in Sakura's direction. It swoops lazily and hits Shikamaru in the back of his head instead. Shikamaru doesn't even bother raising his head from his desk.

"It was only when Danzo came into power that the city lost its links to the outside world as the city had become entirely self-sufficient. No one knows what the land is like outside now or even how to get out," Iruka tells the class as he turns around. Then he spots Naruto who's standing up with his second aeroplane. "NARUTO!" He screams. Naruto grins sheepishly while the class wakes up from their stupor and laughs.

Just as Iruka's face transforms into an alarming shade of puce the bell rings. Naruto laughs, grabs his stuff and yells "see ya' Iruka-sensei!" And sprints out of the room.

"Ha ha did you see Iruka-sensei's face?" Naruto laughs as Gaara joins him outside. Gaara shakes his head at Naruto, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly and he says, "You are so going to get a detention on Monday."

Naruto shrugs it off with a smile and asks "want to come to Ichiraku's tonight? Jiraiya and Kakashi probably will come too."

"Got work to do," Gaara says in an apologetic tone and Naruto rolls his eyes. "How's the case going for Kakashi anyway?"

Naruto's face darkens slightly and he answers "not sure. Kakashi's being pretty vague about it. You know what he can be like but…" The unfinished sentence hangs uneasily. A group of Year 7s rush past laughing, breaking the silence. A small boy accidentally whacks his bag against Gaara's knees as he runs after his friends. "Sor-…" The apology dies away as the boy stares up at Gaara in horror. "I-I… I'm r-really sorry. I didn't mean to! I swear!" The boy cries as he trembles with fear. Gaara opens his mouth and the boy gives a frightened yelp and sprints after his friends. Gaara watches the boy recede into the distance with a gloomy look in his eye.

Naruto touches his friend's shoulder briefly and says, "don't worry about it." Even though Naruto's year was the last to be modified the divide between majors and minors is still present. Eyes. Both Naruto and Gaara can feel them everywhere. Boring into them wherever they go. The unspoken fear of majors hasn't changed. If anything it's grown. Those with genetic modifications only serve as a reminder of Orochimaru. It's hardest for the majors with obvious changes to their bodies. At least for Naruto and Gaara they can hide in obscurity when they're out in the city. But school is another matter. Since Naruto's year was the last there're no majors below Year 11. It's school where Naruto and Gaara feel the eyes the most. They walk in silence until Gaara voices finally, "why are you going to Ichiraku's anyway tonight? Aren't we going there for your birthday tomorrow?"

Naruto's face breaks out into the Uzumaki trademark grin as if that's all he needs to reply.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's late. Again. But this time… It's on purpose. His footfalls sound unnaturally loud. The regulation police flak jacket feel heavier than usual and he can't even swallow. Murders are very uncommon in the city. Maybe it's because peace was so welcome after Orochimaru and Danzo that the citizens avoid crime. Kakashi's not sure. In any case, even though Kakashi joined the force last year he's had to deal with the serious crimes. It's because even the criminals are frightened of the majors' genetic powers. But… despite all that... Kakashi rubs his covered eye. Murder number three this month. First Gekko Hayate. Found dead with his neck mysteriously broken. Next was Hayate's girlfriend Uzuki Yugao. Impaled by several metal poles. At first the murders seemed connected but now...<p>

Kakashi flashes his badge and ducks under the police tape. He slips on a pair of latex gloves as he enters the house. "You're late Kakashi," Yamato says as Kakashi approaches him.

"Sorry, I… got lost…" Kakashi sighs, feeling too numb to even invent an imaginative excuse. Yamato rolls his eyes and leads Kakashi down the hallway. Immediately the sick cloying scent of blood hits him and Kakashi's glad he's wearing a mask. Kakashi glances at the deep gashes on the walls. As they enter the living room Kakashi sees the furniture has been upturned and dried blood decorates the walls. Right in the middle of the room, lying down is-

"Saurtobi Asuma," Yamato says.

"I know," Kakashi says softly. He bends down to examine the body. Several puncture wounds inflict Asuma's body; three in the chest and his left leg has been broken, contorted into a bizarre angle. Kakashi stares into the glassy eyes and studies the expression. It's almost as if Asuma had expected to die.

"You knew him?" Yamato asks. "He gave us information about Orochimaru five years ago," Kakashi sighs and he feels impossibly tired. Like the Sannin during the resistance against Danzo, Akatsuki had gained a near celebrity status for saving the city against the snake.

"Neighbours said they heard a lot of noise last night," Yamato tells Kakashi. "But by the time they managed to break in... It was too late. Genma has already gone to find Asuma's fiancée…" He flicks through his notebook. "Yuhi Kurenai."

"Hey Yamato! Kakashi! Come and look at this!" Kotetsu calls from adjoining dining room. They head over to join Kotetsu as Izumo photographs the scene. Kakashi's mouth suddenly becomes dry.

"What do you think it is?" Izumo asks.

"Must be some kind of symbol…" Yamato frowns. "Its drawn in blood…" Kakashi stares at the symbol in horror. It's a circle with a triangle at the centre. Blood starts to roar inside his head and Kakashi's mind reels. Calm down he tells himself firmly.

"Izumo could you send me the photo of this as soon as possible?" Kakashi says and his voice shakes slightly.

"What's wrong? Do you know something?" Yamato asks.

"I need to make some calls," Kakashi says avoiding the question. He heads outside and leaves the crime scene. Breathing a large amount of calming air he drags his phone out and dials the number.

It only takes two purrs of the dial tone until, "hello?"

"Deidara," Kakashi says.

"Kakashi!" Deidara says cheerfully. "How're you? How's the case going?"

"That's what I called you about," Kakashi says quickly. "I can't talk here. We need to meet. Bring Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. You know where to meet."

"What's this about?" Deidara asks.

Kakashi pauses for a moment before saying, "it's about them."

* * *

><p>Itachi is not and never has been a religious man. But as he sits in the hot hospital waiting room he starts to wonder if this is penance for his sins. "Uchiha Itachi?" A smiling nurse calls out. Expressionless Itachi stands up. "Tsunade-sama is in the second room on the left," she tells him. Itachi nods and heads to the room.<p>

Tsunade gives Itachi a smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes as he enters. "Itachi," she says and gestures for him to sit down on a chair next to her desk.

"Bad new I take it?" Itachi says, his voice only showing the barest hint of resignation. He'd been expecting it.

Tsunade sighs, "I'm sorry… The results came back… The sharingan is blinding you." Briefly Itachi closes his eyes. That Itachi has always known. But what he wants to know is how long he has. When Itachi opens his eyes Tsunade continues "the test results show that every time you use your sharingan the mutation puts an unnatural strain on your eyes. The more you use your powers the more your eyesight will deteriorate."

_Good thing I don't need to use the sharingan during peace time,_ Itachi thinks. Tsunade then adds, "I'd give you at the most four complete exhaustions of you sharingan before you turn blind."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Itachi says with impeccable Uchiha manners as he stands. His eyes feel dry and tired behind his contact lenses.

Just as Itachi turns, his hand resting on the door handle, Tsunade calls out "are you going to tell them Itachi?" For a moment Itachi pauses, listening to the comforting sound of his breathing.

"It is not necessary," Itachi finally replies and he exits the room. As Itachi leaves the hospital his phone buzzes in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out he says "hello?"

"Hey Itachi," Kisame says. "How was the appointment?"

A small twinge of guilt springs inside Itachi. Kisame knows that Itachi's eyesight has deteriorated but not how much. All Kisame knows is that Itachi needed to get reading glasses last year and contact lenses the year before that. He has no idea that sharingan is the cause of it. "Fine," is all Itachi answers.

"Good," Kisame says. "I got a call from Deidara a few minutes ago. Kakashi's calling a meeting at seven in the usual place. It's about them."

"Details?"

"Don't know but Deidara suspects it's connected to those murders Kakashi's been working on."

"I'll see you there," Itachi hangs up. Sighing, with his impaired vision Itachi glances up at the dull sky and thinks _I hope that when you come back…you'll be stronger…Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>The usual place for the former Akatsuki members is of course the Mastermind Room in the old base. However, because the place sparks too many unwanted memories they only meet there in emergencies and because there hasn't been an emergency in five years…<p>

"Wow this place has changed," Kisame exclaims, grinning at the walls with a nostalgic look. He whips off the cloth that had been covering the table, coughing as an explosion of dust attacks him. Itachi doesn't bother commenting as he examines the plastic covered walls.

"Wonder how late Kakashi will be," Deidara says from the other side if the room. He grins as a look of annoyance flashes across Sasori's face. Despite the jokes Deidara feels anxious. They all do. Five years is a very long time. No citizen has ventured outside the city and returned in decades.

Suddenly Deidara tenses as he hears footsteps approaching. "Sorry," Kakashi says as he enters. He's still wearing his police uniform and in one hand he's clutching a brown envelope. No excuse and only three minutes late. Things must be serious.

"What's happened?" Kisame asks and the friends gather around the table.

"There's been another murder," Kakashi says. The other four stare. Slowly Kakashi opens the envelope and he pulls out four large glossy photographs. One by one he lays them out on the table. Deidara's breath catches in his throat. The first two photos are of the body of a dead man. Sarutobi Asuma. It's bizarre to see how different someone looks in death. Then, Deidara's eyes fall upon the other two photos. The room becomes deathly still.

"W-what…How?" Deidara splutters.

"That's a Jashinist ritual alright," Kisame mutters the thing everyone had been afraid to admit.

"You're… not suggesting… Hidan did this?" Deidara bursts out angrily.

"Face it Deidara," Sasori says softly. "How many people do you know who have the power to survive the ritual? And for that matter how many Jashinists do we even know?"

Deidara shakes his head violently. He knows exactly how sadistic Hidan used to be, and it's true that Hidan never hesitated to kill. But… Asuma _helped_ them.

"Deidara," Kakashi addresses him. "I need all the information you have on Hidan's abilities… Kakuzu too. You've known them for the longest."

Anger shoots through Deidara. "You can't just jump to conclusion, un," he says. "And what has Kakuzu got to do with it?"

"If Hidan's back Kakuzu will be too… As well as Pein, Zetsu and…" Kakashi trails off with a sad glint in his eye.

"Pein was looking for a solution for peace," Sasori interjects. "The others went to help him so Hidan wouldn't just murder someone. Even if it was part of his religion."

"I don't want to believe it either," Kakashi admits softly. He reaches up and peels away his mask. As always Deidara's taken aback at how young Kakashi looks. With his mask on Kakashi looks nearly thirty. With it off he could easily be mistaken for eighteen. Kakashi had told Deidara once that the only reason he now wears his mask is when he's working. The hidden face gives him an advantage when interrogating people and it intimidates criminals. With his mask off Kakashi gets that welcome anonymity that all majors desire, since only those closest to him have seen his real face. Right now though, all Deidara sees is how incredibly tired Kakashi looks.

"The other two people who were murdered… They were both majors weren't they?" Everyone turns as Itachi speaks up for the first time.

"Now you mention it…" Kakashi says slowly as it dawns on him. "Yes they were. Yamato also told me that a major was reported missing yesterday too."

"Majors are being… targeted?" Kisame says.

Deidara's head starts to pound. His mind refuses to believe it. Majors being targeted? That he can understand. Everyone fears and hates majors. But… his old friends are the culprits? Impossible. Majors who opposed Orochimaru always stuck together, and when the snake fell from power it brought them closer. Deidara can only think of one thing. It can't be true. It just can't.

"I… don't get it…" Kisame mutters. It seems none of them do as they fall silent, deep in thought.

"Thanks for the help anyway," Kakashi says and he scoops up the photos, slipping them back inside the envelope. Numb, Deidara nods. The meeting over dread settles over the ex-Akatsuki members as they exit the Mastermind Room, leaving through different tunnels.

"You don't think it's true do you?" Deidara asks Sasori as they walk back to their flat. Sasori doesn't answer and Deidara can tell he's thinking the same the same thing. For the first time, in five years, Deidara and Sasori begin to hope that their friends haven't returned to the city.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of a Frog

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed :)**

**Sorry about the length for this chapter... It's short for a reason but still...**

**Next time I write a short chapter I might do a raging Dattebayo (I really wish they still did subs) special and put up two chapters at once to make up for the shortness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Memories of a Frog<strong>

Jiraiya stares at the angular memorial that shines in the moonlight. After the tower was destroyed the newly formed council had decided to leave the crater there and erect a memorial at the centre. In memory for all those who lost their lives in the tower. Among the many names etched in the marble stone are Konan and Rin. It still pains Jiraiya to think that his old friend Orochimaru will be forever remembered as an evil, twisted dictator... Strange but true. He can still recall with perfect clarity meeting Orochimaru for the first time at school and still remember the horrible, shocking news when Ororchimaru had started to modify children... Jiraiya sighs and looks at his reflection in the marble.

_I'm the complete opposite to Kakashi, _he thinks ruefully. _Never been the type to hang onto the past but after today I just had to come here.._.

For a brief moment a smile flicks onto his face as he recalls the events earlier in the day…

"_Naruto… Naruto… Naruto!" Jiraiya shakes his godson. The blonde teenager rolls over in bed moaning something about Sakura. Jiraiya scowls. "Naruto!"_

_"What?" Naruto mumbles into his pillow._

_"Happy birthday."_

_Suddenly Naruto's wide-awake and he sits up with a grin. "It's midday… You've wasted half of your birthday already," Jiraiya tells him knowing all too well what Naruto's reaction will be._

_"What?" Naruto yells and he jumps out of bed. Amused, Jiraiya watches Naruto check his alarm clock._

_"Quarter to nine… Jiraiya!" Naruto says flopping back down, pulling the duvet over his head._

_Chuckling, Jiraiya walks out of the room adding, "You better come downstairs if you want your present… and your birthday ramen." By the time he gets to the kitchen Jiraiya can hear Naruto thundering down the stairs._

_"Itadakimasu!" Naruto chants as he sits down at the table. The 10th October is the only day of the year when Naruto is allowed ramen for breakfast. Simply because, if allowed to, all Naruto would eat would be ramen. Birthday ramen is just Jiraiya's way of ensuring Naruto doesn't get some kind of nutrition deficiency._

_Jiraiya watches Naruto, half smiling, half grimacing as Naruto downs his ramen. "Well seeing as you're sixteen now," Jiraiya says as he pulls out a brightly wrapped present from a drawer. "I decided to give you this."_

_Surprised, Naruto takes the rectangular package and rips away the paper to read _The Tale of an utterly Gutsy Boy named Naruto_. "Hey he has the same name as me!" Naruto says._

And he's supposed to be sixteen,_ Jiraiya thinks sighing._

_"You gave me a book you wrote?" Naruto says, the look on his face plainly saying 'you're a cheapskate'._

_"Yes, and of course you share the same name," Jiraiya tells him. "You're named after the main character after all."_

_Naruto's eyes widen and he flicks open the cover. There, in faded writing is:_

Dear Minato,

I hope you enjoy the book! It is my first published novel after all.

Jiraiya

_Jiraiya smiles as Naruto says, "this was my dad's?_

_"Yep and it was his favourite book too," Jiraiya says. He's telling the truth too. Minato took that thing everywhere. He loved that book. The faded cover, the dog-eared pages and battered spine is proof. Shame no one else saw what Minato did in the novel._

_"He wanted you to be like the main character," Jiraiya says. "Here." Taking the book off Naruto he flicks to the centre page. Nestled inside is an old photograph. Sitting down next to the blonde teenager Jiraiya shows him the photo._

_"This was taken during the days of the resistance of Danzo," Jiraiya says. "Look." He points at Minato and Kushina. With a small smile Jiraiya watches as Naruto stares at the picture intently. For years Jiraiya kept the photo in the drawer. The last time he actually looked at it properly was five years ago when Kakashi came across it in his hunt for spoilers on _Make-Out Tactics_. Unbearably sick. That's how Jiraiya feels whenever he sees that picture. Those happy faces are so unsuspecting... Only four out of the twelve are alive now. But… Jiraiya feels it's wrong to lock away and try to forget them. Naruto has a right to see._

_"Thanks Jiraiya," Naruto says softly._

_Suddenly there's the sound of a key turning in the lock. Naruto's face brightens. "Kakashi!" He says jumping up leaving Jiraiya. Jiraiya leans back in his chair. _You'd be proud Minato,_ he thinks._

_"You're late!" Jiraiya hears Naruto accuse Kakashi down the hall._

_Without missing a beat Kakashi replies, "ahh my bad... There was this old lady and she needed help with her shopping..."_

_"That's a lie!"_

Later when Naruto had gone out with his friends Kakashi had told Jiraiya the news about Asuma. Jiraiya stares up at the sky, the cold air pricking at his face.

"It's a never ending cycle…" Jiraiya says to the still night air. "How to stop it?"

Silence. That's always the answer to that eternal question. "Idiot," Jiraiya tells himself chuckling slightly. Turning round Jiraiya decides to leave knowing that Naruto'll be home soon after going to Ichiraku's with his friends.

Just as Jiraiya turns he sees a dark silhouette standing on the lip of the crater.

"Just an old fool reminiscing," Jiraiya calls out to the figure. "You know what they say. A frog in a well does not know the great ocean." He approaches the steps that lead out of the crater. Slowly the figure begins to descend from the shadows. As they approach Jiraiya narrows his eyes. Suddenly, when the moonlight hits the person he gasps.

The figure is tall, dressed all in black with a hood over their head. But as they tilt their head to face Jiraiya, he sees an orange spiral mask.

Jiraiya knows all about Obito. Tsunade has told him after the tower fell. That's why Kakashi's been constantly brooding for these past five years. That uncertainty to whether he would come back as Obito or Tobi. The agonising truth that Obito may never come back. It had pained Jiraiya to watch Kakashi torture himself. But now… Jiraiya watches as the person get to the bottom. His mouth dry Jiraiya's almost frightened to call out. He knows it would destroy Kakashi if it isn't Obito.

They remove the mask with slow deliberation and a pale face stares back at Jiraiya. _He's matured,_ Jiraiya thinks. That's when it hits him. The serious face, the almost sad eye. None of them belong to Tobi.

"Obito?" Jiraiya calls out. "Is that you?" Obito doesn't answer. He takes another couple of slow paces toward Jiraiya, his steps echoing eerily.

"Kakashi will be glad that you're back," Jiraiya says.

Obito pauses and says in an odd voice, "Who's Kakashi?"

Jiraiya's blood freezes and his breathing sounds unnaturally loud. "Don't you remember Kakashi?" Jiraiya says cautiously. He widens his stance, tensing his muscles. Something is definitely not right. Because that's not Tobi. And the voice… it sounds like a matured Obito… A wiser Obito who has seen the horrors of the world. But if that's Obito-

"Oh _him_," Obito says. "Hatake Kakashi… Yes... I remember…"

"Don't you want to see Kakashi?" Jiraiya says frowning.

Obito's face is strangely emotionless. Almost as if he doesn't quite understand why Jiraiya is asking him that question. "Why would I want to see him?" Obito says. "I came to see you."

Jiraiya's eyes widen and he distances himself from Obito. "And why's that?"

"You are a major and a councillor of this city. Therefore you must be eliminated," Obito says mechanically.

"Obito, what are you talking about?" Jiraiya says.

The red sharingan glows in Obito's eye. "Obito?" He says.

Suddenly Jiraiya blinks and Obito's gone. Then the air is knocked out of him and Obito flashes in front of Jiraiya before he can even react. That's when Jiraiya sees the menacing glint in Obito's sharingan. Leaning forward Obito whispers softly into Jiraiya's ear, "I should have mentioned earlier but… I'm not Obito."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if Eventide is turning out to be a bit depressing... It won't all be like that!**

**Hope you liked the chapter and I'll try not to leave you on a cliffhanger for too long :) Any constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Orphans' Bonds

**Chapter 3: Orphans' Bonds**

Leaning forward Obito whispers softly into Jiraiya's ear, "I should have mentioned earlier but… I'm not Obito."

Jiraiya skids back but it's too late. All he can see is a spinning sharingan.

Then, the crimson eye fades and Jiraiya finds himself in a dank prison cell. _This is the famed sharingan illusion_ he thinks. He glances round to see a doorway of light high above him. A dark figure watches Jiraiya.

"What have you done to Obito?" Jiraiya says.

The figure ignores him and says in a clear voice, "you will spend the rest of your life in this cell, alone and in the dark."

His mouth dry, for the first time in years Jiraiya feels the sharp pang of fear. Helpless all he can do is watch as the figure pulls a heavy metal door shut. The clanging of the slammed door echoes and Jiraiya is left in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen years ago…<strong>

Harsh sunlight glares down on Kakashi's head and even though it's morning the day feels unbearably warm. It's almost as if some god is up there laughing. Kakashi squints his eyes against the sun that's shinning down in spite. Sweat pricks his skin as Kakashi feels uncomfortably hot in his black clothes.

Nine years old. Father dead. Foster parents murdered. But Kakashi hasn't shed a single tear. He's completely numb. Hugging his knees Kakashi stares at Minato and Kushina's graves, still in a complete state of shock.

_Emotions are a sign of weakness, _he tells himself firmly. But somehow the small boy has to keep telling himself that over and over again until it becomes an endless comforting chant inside his brain. His mask strangles his breathing in the heat and Kakashi longs to pull it down but he doesn't. Giving in to the weather would be another sign of weakness.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi jerks and he begins to shake as he squints up against the sunlight. That silhouette standing above him… It looks like… Minato? For one wild second Kakashi's heart leaps.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya bends down. "Coming?"

Kakashi's shoulders sag in disappointment. Stupid. Minato's dead. Remember? Kakashi trembles and his nails dig into his shins.

_Emotions are a sign of weakness. Emotions are a sign of weakness._

"Kakashi," Jiraiya says again. Kakashi looks and to his surprise he sees Jiraiya's outstretched hand.

_Emotions are a sign of weakness. _Kakashi looks away.

"Coming?" Jiraiya repeats.

Forced to speak Kakashi says in a deadened voice, "Where?"

"With me."

Slowly Kakashi turns, his eyes wide. "With…You?" Kakashi whispers, stunned.

"Of course," Jiraiya says. Despite the fact his face is covered in dried tears he smiles. "You're Minato's foster son. That good as makes you my godson. You and Naruto are coming to live with me."

Kakashi stares at the hand then… He takes it. Jiraiya pulls Kakashi to his feet. He peers round Jiraiya to see Naruto a couple of metres away, sleeping on a bench. The three-year-old boy had been too young to understand what was going on during the funeral. He had started crying for his mother towards the end. Listening to his foster brother's cries had destroyed Kakashi inside.

Gently, Jiraiya picks up the sleeping child. Naruto's sleeping head lolls onto Jiraiya's shoulder. Jiraiya hold out his free hand. "Coming?"

_Emotions… Are a sign of weakness?_ Hesitantly, Kakashi holds Jiraiya's hand and they walk out of the graveyard together.

**Present**

"Kakashi."

Kakashi doesn't react.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to be taken off the investigation team," Yamato tells him. "You're emotionally involved now." Kakashi doesn't even blink. Like back then, he's numb. As if all emotions have been sucked out of him. He stares through the glass window into the hospital room, at the figure covered in tubes in the bed. Then his eyes flick to Naruto. Naruto, who's in complete denial.

"I'll keep you posted…" Yamato mutters and he slips something into Kakashi's hand. Still Kakashi doesn't move. It's almost as if his mind has forgotten how to function.

A coma…

Sharingan…

A sharingan-induced coma… That's what Tsunade had said. After Jiraiya hadn't turned up last night Kakashi and Naruto had searched for him, expecting him to be drunk in some bar. But instead…

Kakashi continues to stare and his uncovered eye aches.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi ignores the annoying voice.

"Kakashi."

_Still? _Kakashi thinks. _Leave me alone._

"Kakashi!" Suddenly Kakashi starts as he's physically shaken. "Stop acting like he's dead!" Naruto yells angrily.

"Naruto?" Kakashi mumbles.

"Jiraiya isn't dead," Naruto says, his face set. "He's just in a coma."

_Just in a coma? _Kakashi thinks bitterly. _Someone monstrously powerful must have done it._

"Tsunade said herself it couldn't have been Itachi since his alibi is sound and even his sharingan isn't powerful enough to undo it," Naruto says confidently. "So it couldn't have been Sasuke or Obito either, even if they were back."

_Things change Naruto, _Kakashi thinks as he remembers Asuma's murder. But despite that he can' help but believe his foster brother. The alternative is unbearable.

"Here." Kakashi looks down to see Naruto's outstretched hand. "Promise me you won't give up?" Naruto says and a small smile breaks out across his face. "We'll find a cure for Jiraiya together."

For one heart stopping moment a sense of déjà vu chokes Kakashi because all he can see is Minato with his infamous grin. Slowly, Kakashi takes Naruto's hand and his eye crinkles up in a smile. "Yeah…" Kakashi says. "I promise."

* * *

><p>You wouldn't think it but wood is actually fairly easy to come by in the city. Although surrounded by the desert there's a mass of underground rivers that run from the mountains connecting together in one giant irrigation system.<p>

Deidara watches Sasori chisel away at a lump of wood. Still, although there is greenery in the city the trees are heavily protected since you can just make biodegradable plastic furniture, so wood is very expensive.

"How was the meeting?" Deidara asks Sasori.

"Fine, they liked the plans," Sasori answers. The city was in an appalling state when the council was formed. Poor housing, an even poorer childcare system, schools falling apart, not to mention the giant crater at the heart of the city. During the rebuild, after he had completed school, Sasori had trained as an architect since they were in such high demand.

_Skilled artist and mathematician, that's Sasori all right, _Deidara thinks grudgingly. Unlike Sasori, drawing plans for supposedly 'eternal' buildings hadn't interested Deidara. Blowing them up has always been his forte. Though Deidara's mind numbingly dull job at a solicitor's office isn't exactly his dream career either.

There's silence as Sasori chisels away at the wood, occasionally a random chip flies off. The dull thudding sounds are strangely comforting to Deidara. The news about Jiraiya had deeply shocked both of them.

Deidara starts, "Do you think we should-"

"Give Kakashi some space," Sasori cuts in before Deidara can finish his sentence. "We'll visit the hospital tomorrow."

Deidara nods. Jiraiya-sensei, their old crazy perverted form teacher, highly respected councillor and one of the legendary sannin, in hospital. A sharingan-induced coma according to Kisame who'd rung up and told them the news. Deidara tugs at his fringe in agitation. It's happening all too fast. First Asuma, Hidan implicated… Now Jiraiya…

Without a word Deidara leaves Sasori and heads up to his room. Last year they'd moved out of the grotty flat and into a relatively modest one near the city centre. Although still flat mates, Deidara and Sasori have barely seen each other, both preoccupied with their jobs and Sasori is usually holed up in his workshop.

Deidara flops onto his bed, closing his eyes. Kakashi's right, Deidara has known Kakuzu and Hidan for the longest but still… Reluctance fills him as memories crowd into his mind…

**15 years earlier…**

The Northern House for orphaned boys is a dilapidated building. More of a crooked grubby house than anything, with three overcrowded floors, the ages range from new-born to fifteen. At seven years of age both Deidara and Kakuzu are still relatively low on the social hierarchy. According to the uncaring carers of the orphanage once you're seven, you're old enough to fend for yourself so they no longer bother to break up the fights.

Deidara hurtles up the ladder until he's in the attic, the dusty room that he and Kakuzu share. "Hey Kakuzu," Deidara pants, pushing his dirty, jaw length hair from his eyes. Kneeling on the floor, carefully gumming the remnants of a toy soldier back together is a tanned boy with a mop of dark hair. Like Deidara he's painfully thin.

"What?" Kakuzu says, without bothering to look up. His face is without a single scar, stitch or blemish, his teal eyes concentrated and serious.

"There's-"

"So this is my new shithole room," a small angry voice cuts in. Deidara is shoved aside as someone climbs up the ladder into the attic.

"Watch it," Deidara says.

"Fuck off," the newcomer responds.

"Who… Are you?" Kakuzu says coldly, looking at the new boy in disgust.

Deidara watches the albino boy and Kakuzu glare at each other, but to Deidara's disappointment the new boy doesn't shy away. Instead he flashes Kakuzu a cocky smile and says with confidence, "I'm Hidan."

"And?" Kakuzu says, losing interest fast.

"And…" Hidan says looking confused. "I'm sharing this room with you."

"No you're not," Kakuzu says sounding bored as his gaze returns back to the broken toy.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yells. "You could at least fucking introduce yourself it's not like I want to _fucking_ share this fucking shithole room with a fucking dick like you." Deidara blinks. He's lived in an all boys orphanage all his life and heard some pretty coarse language, but he's never heard that many expletives in one sentence.

Kakuzu however doesn't seem to be perturbed by this and answers, "Good because I'm not sharing with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to fucking mean?"

Kakuzu smirks. Spitting in anger Hidan lunges at the other boy and the pair tumble to the floor, smashing the half-fixed toy in the process. Seeing this Kakuzu snarls shoving Hidan off him. He throws a punch into Hidan's face but Hidan thrusts his chin out in time, taking the brunt of the blow. Growling, Hidan knees Kakuzu in the stomach and as Kakuzu recoils he jumps to his feet. Deidara watches his friend drag himself up and hurl his fist into the albino's stomach. Hidan gasps with pain, doubling over. A satisfied grimace twists Kakuzu's face and he heads out of the attic. "Fuck… Fucking bastard," Hidan groans, coughing.

Deidara sighs and says, "So… Yeah that was Kakuzu… He's… He'll warm up eventually…"

Confidence and bluffing your way through is the key to surviving in an all boy environment. The sensitive boys are usually bullied into hollow submissive shells and the younger boys beaten so they know their place. Too much confidence however is suicide.

Deidara had long ago perfected the art of keeping out the older boys way and confidently asserting himself among the other younger boys. He can joke and laugh with most of the orphans but beat anyone who makes fun of his feminine looks. Kakuzu on the other hand ignores everyone apart from Deidara and in return everyone ignores him apart from his blonde friend.

By the end of his first week Hidan's left eye is puffed up, his face discoloured with sickly yellow bruises.

"You really shouldn't wind them up so much, un," Deidara sighs as he hands Hidan some ice. Hidan attempts to scowl but winces instead.

"I hate them all," Hidan mutters. Kakuzu comes into the kitchen, dislike marring his features when he spots Hidan.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan snaps.

Kakuzu narrow his eyes. Annoyance pounds in Deidara's temples. He's sick of hearing the two constantly argue and break out into a fight whenever they meet. "Shut up both of you, un," Deidara says.

"I didn't say anything," Kakuzu points out.

Before Hidan can open his mouth two older boys walk into the kitchen. They're around eleven or twelve and both of them sneer at the three younger boys.

"Oh look… three freaks. Attic kid and albino kid… Which one of you is going out with the girl?" The bigger of the two says.

Normally Deidara would have tried to think up a smart come back for the ever-eternal girl jokes. But having to put with Hidan and Kakuzu for the week he snaps. "What did you say?" Deidara growls between gritted teeth.

"Just asking what you're doing in this orphanage," the boy answers casually. "It's only for boys."

Snarling Deidara charges at the boy, only to be punched in the stomach by the other. Gasping, his vision blurs as Deidara's knees collapses. Lack of oxygen makes Deidara retch and the boys' laughter rings in his ears. Dimly he hears one boy say, "What do you want?"

Through his watering eyes Deidara sees a blurred Kakuzu approach his side. "Come to save your shitty friend?" The boy taunts.

As Deidara wheezes he can feel Kakuzu stiffen. "Deidara isn't shitty," Kakuzu says, his voice cold.

Deidara freezes. He doesn't want his friend to get beaten because of him. "Kakuzu," Deidara groans. "…Stop."

"It speaks," the older boy laughs and with his foot kicks Deidara in the shoulder so he falls backwards. Deidara groans but he's lucky enough to see Kakuzu reach out and grab the boy's foot. With fast reflexes, that only living in an environment like the orphanage can give you; Kakuzu wrenches the boy's leg forward so he's sent to the floor. The boy's friend bursts out laughing.

"You got done by a seven year old," he grins as the other boy swears at him.

"Deidara is worth more than both of you put together," Kakuzu says.

Deidara winces as both boys stop arguing and they say simultaneously, "What did you just say?" After a few quick successive punches Kakuzu lands next to Deidara.

Just when Deidara's about to breathe a sigh of relief, a voice screeches, "Fuck you!"

Deidara eyes widen as his cheek rests against the grimy tiled floor. "Leave my friends alone!" Hidan glares.

The boys look at each other and one sighs dramatically, "Don't make me beat you up again."

Roaring Hidan charges at the boys only to be hurled aside. "Fucking shits," the bigger boy snarls spitting on them. "Let's go."

When the boys have left the kitchen, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan lie on the floor in silence. After a couple of minutes Deidara drags himself up. Wiping the saliva off his face, he leans against one of the kitchen cupboard doors. As he sits on the floor Deidara sees Kakuzu sit up clutching a bloody nose and Hidan lying on the floor, his left eye so swollen he can no longer open it.

Ashamed, Deidara mumbles, "You shouldn't have done that, un… I'm sorry…"

Kakuzu shrugs as he pinches his nose, "It needed to be said."

"Fucking cunts," Hidan agrees as he props himself next Deidara.

There's a brief pause then Kakuzu says "Hidan… do you even know what cunt means?"

There's a moments silence and eventually Hidan mutters back "No."

Kakuzu looks thoughtful as he says, "…Neither do I… Deidara?"

Deidara grins and he shakes his head. The three orphaned boys laugh shakily as the slow tentative bonds of friendship begins to form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm ****wondering whether I should actually give names to people instead of 'the boys' or 'the nurse'. But I am kind of terrified of OCs, so probably not. Anyway it's half term now so next update should be at the end of the week hopefully. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deidara's Decision

**Chapter 4: Deidara's Decision**

Deep in an underground cavern eight figures are waiting among the rocky ledges and stalagmites. The cavern is silent apart from the faint sound of running water and the soft drips from the stalactites. Then… at the centre of the disorganised circle a strange shadow rises up from the floor. A man encased in the jaws of a plant.

"Zetsu! What the fuck took you so long?" An angry voice snaps.

Zetsu ignores the man who's sitting on a ledge and instead addresses the dark figure that's turned away from the group. "We've found Deidara and Sasori," Zetsu says. "They've moved nearer the centre of the city."

"Kisame and Itachi?" Another deep voice asks.

"Don't say _his_ name," a younger voice snaps from the corner.

"Don't like to hear your brother's fucking name?" The angry voice laughs.

A pair of bright red sharingan appear and Zetsu hisses, "Sasuke." The other half of Zetsu continues, "Kisame and… him… are sharing a place a few streets away from Deidara and Sasori. And Kakashi is no longer living with Jiraiya. He's got his own place in the eastern quarter."

"That old idiot would've been dead if it wasn't for Obito's incompetence," a female voice mutters.

The air becomes suddenly viscous-like as it swirls and a far more menacing sharingan blazes in the dark. The girl lets out a muffled scream as a figure flashes in front of her. "I'd be very careful of what you say Karin," Obito says softly his voice freezing the entire group. "There is no need to worry about Jiraiya anymore. No one will be able to get him out of the coma, not even Sasuke or his brother."

Zetsu chuckles darkly and says, "Hidan did a far messier job… They suspect."

A faint hiss travels round the group and the deep voice mutters, "you and your idiotic ritual Hidan."

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" Hidan says. "It's blasphemy if I don't do the ritual."

"I trust Obito's powers." Slowly the figure at the back turns round so the others can see a pair of rinnegan glowing in the dark.

"Pein," Kakuzu says softly.

"Jiraiya has been dealt with, as he should have been done five years ago," Pein whispers. The other ex-Akatsuki members fall into a deep silence.

"It is time to move out into the open," Pein says. "Karin, Jugo. I want you to finish off your targets." Karin and Jugo nod and leave the cavern. Pein then turns to Sasuke. "Sasuke I want you to do the same with Suigetsu. However under no circumstances are you to approach Itachi understood?"

Sasuke glowers but eventually he mutters, "yes." Suigetsu chuckles and leaves with Sasuke.

"Zetsu…"

"That part of the plan already?" Zetsu says.

Pein nods and Zetsu sinks beneath the earth. "Hidan and Kakuzu-"

"Pein…" Kakuzu interrupts. "What if they refuse? Have you thought about that? What if their loyalties are with the city and not with us? What shall we do then?"

Pein looks at Kakuzu with frozen eyes and says, "If they refuse then you are to treat them the same as the other majors who refused."

"Fuck…" Hidan breathes.

"Let's hope they don't then," Kakuzu sighs and the pair exits the cavern.

Alone now Pein looks at Obito. "Am I to leave then as well leader?" Obito says mockingly. Pein doesn't answer and Obito flashes away.

* * *

><p>It's around half eight when Kakashi wanders downstairs in the morning. Since Jiraiya's in hospital he's temporarily moved back into the house to keep Naruto company. When Kakashi walks into the kitchen he finds Naruto sitting at the table dressed in his school uniform, staring at the front page of a newspaper hard.<p>

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Kakashi says raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't it start in fifteen minutes?"

Naruto jerks and says "oh yeah…"

"If you want an excuse I have plenty," Kakashi says. Then he spots the article Naruto had been reading.

**Fifth murder in twelve days**

Alarmed Kakashi grabs the paper and begins to read:

_The fifth murder this month has been announced after Hijiri Shimon was found dead in an alley next to the city hall. The twenty-one year old was found with signs of being drowned although nowhere near any water._

Kakashi's eye narrows. That sounds suspiciously like a major committed the crime.

"Read the second to last paragraph," Naruto says his face grim.

Kakashi look down and reads:

_Although the police have refused to comment it is believed that the four murders are connected to the disappearance of Tatami Iwashi and the attack on the city councillor Jiraiya. An anonymous tip to our newspaper has revealed that only majors so far have been targeted._

Kakashi drops the newspaper in disgust but that doesn't stop the sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. "They're just trying to scare people," Kakashi tells Naruto. "They haven't found the fourth person so there's no way to be certain that they're a victim."

_Another murder though… _Kakashi thinks. Then he remembers the note Yamato had given him yesterday: _I'll keep you posted._

He drags his mobile out and texts Yamato **meet me by the memorial in an hour.**

"Come on Naruto," Kakashi says briskly as he pulls on his jacket.

Naruto blinks. "I thought you were taken off the investigation team," Naruto says.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to stop investigating," Kakashi says giving Naruto an eye-smile. "Come on. I'm going to meet someone and you're coming."

Confused Naruto stands up and says "what about school?"

"If majors are being targeted then it's best not to walk alone," Kakashi says. "You better tell your friends that too."

Naruto nods and pulls his mobile out from his blazer pocket. Kakashi sighs as he slips his shoes on. Looks like another meeting is called for.

* * *

><p>Deidara walks down the dank tunnel, his eyes accustomed to the dim light. All the ex-Akatsuki members know the underground tunnels like the back of their hands since they had to memorise them during the resistance against the snake. Now though, Deidara just uses the tunnels as a shortcut to work.<p>

"Stupid Sasori," Deidara mutters darkly. After reading the article about Hijiri Shimon's murder Sasori had told Deidara to call in sick so they could meet up with the others. Deidara, however, refused since his boss, Onoki, doesn't believe in sick days unless you're terminally ill. The two had argued furiously until in the end Deidara stormed out of the flat.

Deidara grinds his teeth in frustration. Sasori is the one acting like a brat. Not him. And because of the stupid redhead he's now late for work. Deidara increases his pace and grimaces as he imagines what his boss's reaction will be.

"What the fuck are we going to do Kakuzu?"

Deidara skids to a halt his heart beating hard. Did that voice just say… Kakuzu?

"We're just going to wait to hear what they say," a deep voice answers.

Hope almost strangles Deidara as he see two figures approach from the other end of the tunnel.

"I don't fucking trust him," the other person mutters darkly. "He changed way too much. Both of them have."

Fear stops Deidara from calling out to them. He's so scared that they may just vanish. Instead he stands, frozen, as they walk nearer.

"Wait a minute… Is that? Deidara?"

"Hidan!" Deidara calls grinning. "Kakuzu!" He runs over to them. There's something slightly odd about the pair that Deidara can't place his finger on. But they still look the same. They're still Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Deidara!" Hidan grins. "Fucking hell! It's been a while." He grips Deidara's shoulder.

"Five years un," Deidara says. "Is everyone back? Pein? Zetsu? And…?"

"They're back," Kakuzu says. "Obito too…" Deidara grins. Kakashi is going to be ecstatic. Well as ecstatic as Kakashi can get.

Deidara looks from Hidan to Kakuzu realising what's so strange. The smile on Hidan's face looks strained, too artificial. Kakuzu's eyes look impossibly serious for someone who's been reunited with his friend after five years.

"What wrong?" Deidara asks.

Hidan and Kakuzu exchange looks and Kakuzu says, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Naruto reach the memorial late, of course. Yamato is already there, checking his watch.<p>

"If we're going to do this you could at least come on time," Yamato grumbles.

"Sorry," Kakashi says. "We had to save this cat that was stuck up a tree." Both Naruto and Yamato sigh simultaneously at Kakashi's lame excuse.

"I though it was just going to be us," Yamato says pointedly looking at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto's fine," Kakashi says casually. "He's my brother."

Yamato looks at Naruto and Kakashi with a puzzled look on his face until Naruto says "foster brother."

"Oh," Yamato says with a sheepish expression. Then he turns to Kakashi. "What is it you wanted to know?"

"Information on the latest murder," Kakashi says.

Yamato sighs and runs a hand down his face. _He looks exhausted_, Kakashi observes noting the bags under Yamato's eyes and his rumpled hair.

"I can't give you much," Yamato admits. "We know as much as the papers know… though I have no idea how they found out about it so quickly… All we know is that majors are definitely being targeted."

"The attacks are all different so it can't be the same person," Kakashi says. He had spent most of the journey to the memorial thinking about this. "There must be a group and to be powerful enough they must be-"

"Also be majors," Yamato concludes. "Though why they would attack other majors is beyond me." He then gives Kakashi a sharp look. "What did you find out about Sarutobi's murder?"

Kakashi avoids his gaze. He isn't ready yet to give away information about his old friends. Even if the evidence is becoming increasingly more incriminating against them.

Yamato says "keep me posted." Kakashi and Naruto watch as Yamato walks up the steps that lead out of the crater.

"You know don't you?" Naruto says in an accusing voice. "You know who's behind the murders?"

"Suspect is a better word," Kakashi corrects him. He stares at the memorial. Rin's name winks back at him.

"Who are they?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi ignores Naruto's question and says, "let's go."

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi begins to walk up with the steps with Naruto behind, pestering him with questions. "At least tell me where we're going," Naruto groans finally.

Kakashi turns and says, "to see Itachi."

* * *

><p>Sasori gets back to the flat around two with the information Kakashi had told him burning in his mind.<p>

_"It's definitely them," Kakashi says in a low voice as Kisame is distracts Naruto in the next room.  
><em>

_ "The different method of murders adds up," Itachi murmurs. "And for that many majors to have been killed they have to be majors too."_

_ "We need to find them," Sasori says. "They're probably taking refuge in the tunnels._

_ "Makes sense," Kakashi mutters but he sighs. Sasori understands. He has no idea why their friends are targeting majors. Why they would even think about murdering majors or attacking Jiraiya for the matter?_

_ "Do you think Sasuke's sharingan could have surpassed yours?" Kakashi says._

_ Itachi shakes his head slowly and he adds "if… Obito is still himself then I highly doubt it could have been him either."_

_ Sasori stares at Itachi's impassive face. _He's definitely hiding something_ Sasori thinks._

_ Kakashi then looks at Sasori. "Where's Deidara?" He asks. _

_Sasori's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and he says, "the brat went to work."_

_Itachi shakes his head and Kakashi sighs._

Sasori heads straight to his workshop as he thinks _stupid brat. _Both artists have incredibly stubborn personalities so when they have an argument the silence between them can usually last for days. Sasori sighs running a hand through his hair and guesses that he'll have to be the mature one and break the silence. Just as Sasori's about to sit down at his bench something catches his eye. A small note.

Frowning Sasori picks it up, instantly recognising Deidara's crooked handwriting. It takes a while for Sasori's brain to compute what Deidara has written but when it finally clicks he crushes the note, his fist shaking. Because on that tiny piece of paper Deidara had written: _Sasori... I'm sorry but I've joined them. _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not particularly impressed by this chapter, but I'm already half way through the next one so that should be up soon. Hope you liked it anyway.<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing Shadows

**I've been trying to get this up since Monday but my internet keeps randomly switching itself on and off. Anyway hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Chasing Shadows<strong>

Sasori paces around the sitting area, phone in hand, his clenched jaw is the only thing that betrays how furious he is. If Deidara turns on his phone he'll find six missed calls, six increasingly threatening voicemails and four texts. And they're just from Sasori.

"Deidara's boss said Deidara never turned up for work," Kakashi tells Sasori from the kitchen area. He then frowns and adds "oh yeah and he said that if we see Deidara we're to tell him not to bother coming back to work."

"Look we don't even know for certain if it's them behind the murders," Kisame says but he doesn't look too convinced.

Itachi who's sitting on the sofa next to Kisame says, "It sounds like… They're giving majors a choice. Join them or die."

"But why?" Kakashi mutters. No one answers, as they look lost. The situation is descending into a nightmare.

"If they came for Deidara then they'll eventually come for us," Itachi says.

"So we just _wait_?" Sasori says finally, his voice cold.

"Don't act on your own," Kakashi says softly. That cuts through Sasori's emotions. Inwardly he curses himself for not controlling them. If he had his puppet body he could have thought out everything logically straight away. It had taken Sasori years to learn how to reign in all of the new alien feelings but it's still hard to control the initial outburst. It the stupid brat had let him make a new body… But then Deidara had threatened that if Sasori attempted to 'become one with his art' again, then Deidara would do the same. That is to say, blow himself up.

Sasori takes a deep breath and nods. He knows how important teamwork is to Kakashi. "We'll get some rest and start searching for them tomorrow. Mind if I stay over?" Kakashi asks since the current policy is to stick with at least one other person.

Sasori answers, "you can have Deidara's bed."

Kisame stands up with Itachi and he says, "meet in the usual place at nine?" They nod in agreement until Kisame suddenly adds "hey Kakashi… Where's Naruto?"

"I left him at his friend Gaara's house," Kakashi explains.

"Think he'll be safe there?" Kisame says raising an eyebrow.

"He should be," Sasori says dryly. "After all the house has four majors inside."

* * *

><p>Gaara sits at his desk scrawling away at an essay. It's three in the morning and Naruto is softly snoring away in Gaara's bed. The reason Naruto's sleeping in Gaara's rather old rickety bed is because Gaara hasn't slept in years. So the bed has remained untouched by Gaara since he was ten.<p>

Gaara had offered to work downstairs but his friend had insisted on keeping Gaara company throughout the night trying to stay awake. He had drifted off around half an hour ago. Finishing his essay Gaara switches of the desk lamp and leans back in his chair as he waits for his eyes to become accustomed to the dark. As the shadows become more defined Gaara slips out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. For a moment he moves over to the landing window. Pulling back the curtain Gaara looks out onto the dark street. It's a cloudy night so the only source of light is from the sick yellow streetlamps that bruise the street.

Just as Gaara is about to let the curtains drop something catches his eye. A dark figure seems to appear from nowhere. Gaara narrows his eyes. Even though there is no longer a curfew it's still bizarre that there's someone out at three in the morning on a Tuesday. The figure stands motionless and Gaara leans forward till his breath fogs up the glass. The person stares up at the house. Then, they turn and walk away. But just as they turn Gaara spots something that confirms his suspicions. A slim object is strapped to the figure's belt. A wakazashi. Since the fall of the snake firearms were banned in the city and the council are now in the process of enforcing a license for all weapon holders. So for someone to be carrying a wakazashi like that…

Instinct tells Gaara to call the police but he doesn't. After all if the papers are true then they're completely clueless. Gaara glances at the closed door to Temari and Kankuro's rooms. His eyes then flick to the closed door where Naruto is.

Tap… Tap… Tap.

Gaara's muscles freeze.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

It's coming from downstairs. Any ordinary teenager would have been scared by the tapping, but not Gaara. That year in the tower taught Gaara how to master his fear.

Tap. Tap. It's growing louder, more impatient. Silently, Gaara creeps downstairs avoiding all the right spots so the stairs don't creak.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_From the backdoor, _Gaara thinks. He slips his bare feet into a pair of shoes that are lying in the hallway. The darkness make Gaara's eyes hyper sensitive and as the tapping starts again each tap seems so loud Gaara can feel it in his chest. Mouth dry, Gaara leans against the wall as he sidles into the kitchen. He glances round the small room but his senses tell him that the person is still outside. But… Gaara looks at the back door window. It seems… No one is outside. He moves over to the window and looks out onto the box-sized patio. No one there. Cautiously Gaara open the back door his senses to alert it hurts. Then he hears it. Running footsteps down the alley that runs round the side of the house. The side gate bangs.

Cold night air burns Gaara's cheeks but he follows. Wraith-like as he slips down the alley and out onto the street. There! Standing on the street is a girl dressed in all black. Orange light from the streetlamps bounces off her square-rimmed glasses and she stares at Gaara.

"Who are you?" Gaara says his voice carrying clearly across the sleeping street.

She doesn't answer but instead turns and runs. Gaara frowns and follows. It may be a trap but with his powers he might be able to catch her. The girl's fast as she dives into a side alley and out onto a tiny square. But not fast enough.

Sand streams from Gaara's skin as he stretches out his hand. It latches onto the girl's ankle, yanking her to the concrete. Slowly the sand drags the girl across the ground until she's only a few metres from Gaara.

"Who are you?" Gaara says, his face not betraying a single emotion.

The girl's terrified expression fades and breaks out into a smirk. "Now Jugo!" She yells.

Gaara's eyes dilate as a heavily built boy leaps from the shadows his fist aimed at Gaara's face. Instinct kicks in and the sand releases the girl to block Jugo's attack.

"Sabaku Gaara," Jugo says. "With your powers as a major, we have a proposition for you."

"My powers?" Gaara says softly. Sand floats in a protective mist around him. His modification. After several months in the tower Gaara found sand on his skin, in his clothes and even in his hair. It seems that his skin secretes sand to form a layer on his body. Gaara's ultimate defence, which can be controlled by just a flick of his hand. But… born with this power had been insomnia and the horrible intent to kill everything in his path. If it wasn't for Naruto who had placated Gaara's blood thirst, Gaara hates to think what he would have turned into.

He looks from Jugo to the girl. Whatever the proposition is Gaara doubts he wants to hear it. These two are obviously linked to the murders. The best he can do now is to assess their skills. If they aren't majors he may be able to capture them.

Gaara skids back and the sand flies out again this time aiming for Jugo. Jugo swerves to the left and the girl draws her wakazashi.

"Karin looks like he doesn't want to hear it," Jugo calls to her he sprints to the opposite end of the courtyard so he's out of range from Gaara's sand.

"Looks that way," Karin agrees and she throws the wakazashi at Gaara. The blade clatters the floor as the sand blocks the attack but just as it does this Jugo runs in. His arm glowing as it bubbles and grows into a huge grotesque form. The sand forms a protective sphere around Gaara just in time to deflect the attack. But as Gaara stands in the darkness he can see a small crack in the defence.

Even through the muffled walls he can hear a psychotic roar and the sand shakes. _I need to escape, _Gaara thinks. _And go back to get help from the others._Suddenly his thoughts are broken as there's a loud crack and the sand shatters. A terrifying monstrous grin is spread across the Jugo's face as his eyes turn into yellow slits. His skin turns into a sick grey colour and his other arm begin to bubble and transform too.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jugo screams. Gaara leaps back narrowly avoiding a vicious blow. Jugo's fist instead slams into the concrete and the ground explodes beneath them.

Blinded by the dust all Gaara can hear is Jugo's insane cackle that chills him to the core. "Where are you?" Jugo yells. "I want to kill!"

The dust clears slightly and Gaara sees a figure charging towards him. The sand rears up to parry Jugo's punch and with a flick of Gaara's wrist the sand binds itself to Jugo's hand. Ruthlessly, Gaara slams his hand into a fist and Jugo's misshapen hand explodes. Blood spatters onto Gaara's face and Jugo's wound gushes.

"You… You shit…" Jugo pants. Then he bursts out laughing. "I'm going to fucking kill you," he grins insanity gleaming in his eyes.

_His insanity overrides his pain?_ Gaara thinks incredulously. Jugo runs in for another attack the sand easily deflects it but just as this happens Gaara feels an agonising pain lance through his calf. Falling to his knees Gaara's sees the wakazashi embedded in his leg. Karin. Gaara glances at the smirking girl. He'd forgotten all about her.

Jugo runs in again but the sand forms another sphere to protect Gaara. Gaara sits in the darkness and slowly extracts the wakazashi from his leg, wincing with pain. Blood streams out and Jugo's attempts to break the sand barrier get louder. Then… they stop.

Gaara narrows his eyes and he staggers to his feet. Another trap? He waits for another minute. Silence. Cautiously Gaara lowers the sand barrier, retracting it back to form a protective layer on his skin.

"Police! Put your hands in the air!"

Gaara freezes surrounded by blinding lights.

"We won't ask you again! Put your hands in the air!" Slowly, Gaara obeys. As his pupils contract, he can see four police officers holding torches. Karin and Jugo are nowhere to be seen.

"Now put your hands behind your back," one of the police officers commands. As Gaara does this the officer to his left walks forwards and stretches out his palm. Wood springs from the officer's hand and it wraps itself in a painfully tight grip around Gaara. His arms bound to his side Gaara opens his mouth to explain but the officer says calmly, "You are now under arrest under the suspicion of multiple murders."

* * *

><p>Naruto skids into the hospital with break neck speed, Kankuro and Temari behind him in hot pursuit.<p>

"Where is he?" Naruto yells at the hospital receptionist.

"W-who?" The woman stammers.

"Who!" Kankuro sputters indignantly. "Gaara of course."

"Where's Gaara?" Temari asks urgently.

"Third floor in the Akatsuki ward, but you can't-" She doesn't manage to finish her sentence though as Naruto, Kankuro and Temari race away.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Naruto growls as they jump into the lift and the doors close. After the soft 'ping' the doors open and they sprint out. It isn't hard to find Gaara's room since there are two police officers standing guard outside. They look slightly startled to see the three teenagers charging at them.

"I'm sorry no visitors," the one on the left says.

"We're family," Temari says. "The police rang us up. Gaara's been arrested?"

"Gaara's innocent!" Naruto shouts. "He's not responsible for the murders!"

"Naruto?" A voice suddenly cuts in. "I thought it was you."

Naruto spins round to see Sasori walking down the corridor. His crimson hair is rumpled, his clothes creased and Sasori's eyes look exhausted. But then it's not a big surprise seeing as it's five something in the morning.

"Sasori?" Naruto says confused. "What are you doing here?" Though he doesn't know Sasori that well Naruto has met Sasori many times through Kakashi. Naruto regularly gate crashes Kakashi and his friends' meals at Ichiraku's.

Sasori jerks his head towards the guarded door and right on cue it opens and Kakashi and Yamato walk out.

"Kakashi!" Naruto says. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi looks at Naruto without a single trace of surprise, like he had been expecting Naruto to come.

"Can we see Gaara?" Temari cuts in. "What's happened? Gaara couldn't have possibly committed those murders."

"We know," Kakashi says. "And of course you can see him."

Yamato groans as Temari and Kankuro rush inside to see their little brother. "You're not even officially meant to be part of this investigation," he tells Kakashi. Kakashi just answers with a smile.

"Is Gaara ok?" Naruto asks.

"He's fine," Yamato says. "Just a leg injury. We got a phone call from some terrified residents about majors fighting. When we got there all we found was Gaara and we… mistook him."

"Kakashi." Everyone turns to see Sasori looking impatient.

Kakashi sighs "I guess we're not going to get anymore sleep anyway, I'll let the others know we're heading out early. " Naruto looks from the red head to his brother, then at Yamato who looks as bemused as he does. Those two are definitely hiding something. Yamato seems to think it too.

"Good luck," Sasori nods at Yamato and he gives Naruto a small expressionless look.

"Listen," Kakashi says to Naruto. "_Stay_ with Gaara and his siblings. Stick together, understand Naruto?"

Naruto feels taken aback by the seriousness in his normally laid back brother but he mutters "yes."

Kakashi then turns to Yamato and says, "I'm sorry we can't tell you anymore. But… by this evening… We'll probably be able to."

"Where are you going?" Naruto says.

Kakashi doesn't answer but gives Naruto a smile instead. He turns with Sasori and they walk away. "Kakashi!" Naruto shouts. He takes a step forward but Yamato stops him.

"Let them go," Yamato says. "They have something to resolve."

Naruto watches them walk away feeling lost and hurt. He knows Kakashi is protecting him but still… They know something about the murders.

"Don't you want to see Gaara?" Yamato asks.

Naruto nods and heads inside the room to see his friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Citizens Unite!

**Chapter 6: Citizens Unite!**

Karin gasps, her muscles twitching as she sits on the floor. Half carrying Jugo back had ben exhausting and it'd been hard enough covering the bloody trail he had left behind. But, they had managed to escape the police and leave that boy Gaara behind to be framed.

She glances Jugo who groans next to her. His features are sunken and waxy with pain as his alter ego had faded away earlier. Karin pulls up her sleeve and says "here" as she offers her arm. Jugo hesitates for a moment as he surveys the scared and bitten arm but he bites down. Hard. Karin cries out and grits her teeth. She hates this. This is the one part of her modification she loathes. It's fine when it's Sasuke… But still… Why can't she heal people any other way? Steeling herself, Karin watches Jugo and as the minutes pass the bleeding stops and the blood begins to clot.

Satisfied, Jugo finally withdraws. "Thanks Karin," he mutters.

"Honestly," Karin sighs as she slides her coat sleeve down and pulls out a small medi-kit from her pocket. But behind the tough exterior she can't help but feel a twinge of anxiousness. That boy Gaara had been a lot tougher than they had thought, though Karin's positive that that Jugo would have killed him if the police hadn't arrived. But… the nerves increase. Pein and Obito scare her. Pein because of the power he emanates. It's always frightened her since the day they had all left the city together. But Pein's fair. He may give them another chance. Obito on the other hand… Karin shudders. That eye. It terrifies her. So impossibly cold and cruel. Karin isn't sure what happened two years ago… But-

"Don't worry," Jugo says jerking her from her thoughts. "We'll get Gaara next time." He gives her a smile.

"There won't be a next time," a voice laughs. They start and see Zetsu rise up from the ground.

_Damn it, _Karin thinks. _He must have seen everything._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin says.

The black side sniggers and says, "we told Pein you screwed Gaara's assassination up-"

"So someone else is going to go and finish the job," the white side finishes.

"Who?" Jugo asks.

"An old friend," Zetsu tells them cryptically.

"But!" Karin says.

"Pein says you are to remain in here till Jugo is healed and you are to wait for further orders." Without bothering to wait for an answer, Zetsu sinks away laughing.

Karin stares at the ground. They had failed. She bites her lip, not being able to stand the thought of Sasuke's disappointment. Fear makes Karin's skin grow cold as she remembers Obito's sharingan. Karin knows the that Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu haven't noticed it. The only reason that Karin has sensed this is part of her modification. A strange, innate feeling of what a person is like. Empathy, that's what Pein called it. Karin isn't too sure though. The one person she's never been able to fathom is Obito. He's so cold, so methodical that there are times that Karin finds it hard to believe that he's human.

* * *

><p>There's still no sign of the sun when Sasori and Kakashi step out of the flat. His father's blade looped across his back, Minato's knife strapped to his belt along Rin's medi-kit and Obito's goggles propped aslant across his forehead. Kakashi's ready. He pulls up his mask as the cold morning breeze whips his face.<p>

"Shall we?" A gravelly voice says.

Kakashi looks down at Sasori feeling slightly unnerved. Because next to him is not the Sasori he recognises. No, instead it's a hunchback with glaring eyes and creased skin.

Hiruko. Sasori's latest masterpiece.

"I am not going to get used to this," Kakashi mutters.

"It's art," Sasori says. Kakashi decides not to argue. It's too early in the morning and he knows all too well what Sasori's like when it comes to art if his arguments with Deidara are anything to go by.

They walk slowly down the street, Sasori's new puppet is extremely cumbersome so they have to find a tunnel large enough and without a steep decline. Kakashi tries not to let his mind wander. Every time he starts to think about his old friends it hurts his head and the unanswered questions hurt even more. Instead he focuses his senses, keeping alert for anyone following them.

They get to the entrance, neatly concealed near their old school behind a thick thorny bush. It doesn't take too much trouble to get into the tunnel; Sasori is surprisingly agile inside Hiruko. That's another thing bugging Kakashi. Sasori's modification. Kakashi can't get his head around it. With the other's their modifications are pretty obvious, Itachi's sharingan, Deidara's mouths and of course even though Kakashi has never seen Kisame in action he susses it has something to do with water judging by Kisame's closed gills. Sasori though… Kakashi remembers Sasori's puppet body. He had seen it in p.e once. But according to Deidara Sasori has built it himself. An amazing though grisly feat but not a genetic modification.

However there's the golden rule. Never ask another major what their modification is. Breaking that etiquette is incredibly rude. Kakashi sighs and rubs his eye. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Honestly," Kisame sighs. "I can't believe they left without us. It must have been Sasori. You know what his patience is like."<p>

Itachi doesn't say anything. Kisame glances at his friend knowing it's useless to pry. Itachi has always been complicated from the first day Kisame met him. It's always been pointless to try and understand him. Itachi has so many intricate layers, so much depth that he makes the word 'mysterious' sound clear as day. Of course Kisame knows all the things that friends know about each other, what food they like and other material things. But Kisame knows only two things about who Itachi is for certain. One, Itachi hates violence. Their time in the tower definitely proved that. And two… Sasuke. That name carries so much weight. Kisame knows that if he attempts to mention Sasuke's name Itachi will just brush it off with silence.

Kisame is about to turn down an alley where a tunnel is hidden but Itachi keeps walking. "Itachi?" Kisame calls. "Aren't we going this way?"

Itachi ignores him. Frowning Kisame follows. "Where are you going?" Kisame asks.

"I have something to do first," is all Itachi answers then he looks coldly at the long object that's wrapped in bandages on Kisame's back. "You better leave _that_ behind. We can come and collect it later."

Kisame opens his mouth then closes it, realising it's useless to argue. He sprints back to flat and when he gets back he find Itachi in the same spot, staring up at the sky in his weird way. They start to walk, Itachi doesn't seem to be in any particular hurry. For about fifteen minutes they just walk together until when they round the corner onto the main street a barrage of colour assaults Kisame's eyes

"What… the?" Kisame mutters. . Posters wallpaper the city hall's doors. Frowning Kisame walks over to read:

**Citizens unite!**

**Sick of the social inequality between normal citizens and majors? Tired of the system that favours those unnatural mutations? Or are you frightened for your children? Well here's your chance to speak out. Join others as we unite against the freakish atrocities of the 'snake' that blight this city. **

**Meet Wednesday 14****th**** October, 7pm for the fight!**

"What the hell?" Kisame says, ripping one poster off. He screws it into a ball and throws it to the floor.

"About time too I say," someone says to the left of him and Itachi. Kisame glances to see two men gazing up at the posters. "These majors practically rule the city. I mean did you hear about the fight last night in the eastern quarter? Complete mess. Happened around three in the morning, apparently three majors broke out fighting and completely destroyed a courtyard, terrified the residents."

"I heard it was vandalism," the other man says. "But then I'd be terrified. They make you shiver don't they those majors? Unnatural if you ask me."

The man nearest to them spots Kisame and he pales. He nudges his friend who gives Kisame a bold look. "You better pick up that litter," the man tells Kisame. "Before I report you for vandalising the city hall."

Hot injustice surges through Kisame and just when he's about to tell the man what exactly to do with those posters Itachi steps in.

"Of course," Itachi says coldly. He bends down and picks up the poster. "We apologise."

The two men walk away and Kisame hears one mutter "freaks."

"How can you _apologise_?" Kisame says indignantly not bothering to wait for the men to be out of earshot.

Itachi carefully opens up the poster in his hand and stares at it. "It is foolish to hold such grudges," he tells Kisame quietly. "It will only lead to more hatred, more violence."

Kisame looks away, hating himself and hating those men despite Itachi's words. His friends have never questioned his appearance, they've never cared. In all honestly, nor has Kisame, well not that much anyway. He stares at his hands. They're damp; the skin is membrane-like with a blue tinge.

"It's fear that makes them speak," Itachi says, he looks at Kisame and the corner of his mouth twitches into one of his almost-smiles. "Only a fool would not be able to see that you're human."

Itachi reaches up and tears another poster down. He then carefully folds up the two and slides them into his pocket. Kisame raises an eyebrow. "Kakashi will want to see this," Itachi explains.

The two continue their journey. Kisame tries to convince himself he's just imagining it but he's positive he can feel a lot more hostile glares than usual. Maybe what had just happened earlier has shaken him… But… No. Kisame scans people's faces. This is more than the usual resentment. This is hatred.

Kisame is glad when Itachi leads him into the hospital though he has no idea why they're here. He waits for a moment as Itachi approaches the receptionist. Kisame watches the two interact. Itachi says something and the receptionist shakes her head. Evidently this doesn't deter his friend as Itachi leans on the desk and stares at the receptionist. If Kisame had tried that she would have probably have called security. But of course since it's Itachi so the receptionist is reduced to giggling pile of mush. Disgusted, Kisame shakes his head but he grins slightly. He'd like to see Itachi try that with the imposing, stern fifty-something year old nurse he can see talking to a doctor.

"Akatsuki ward," Itachi says when he approaches Kisame and they head to the lift.

After the soft 'ping' they step out on the third floor and follow the signs to the Akatsuki ward. "This is nostalgic," Kisame sighs. "What are we doing here?"

"Stop right there." Itachi and Kisame turn to see a police officer approach them. "I'm sorry but the Akatsuki ward is closed."

"Seeing as this ward is named after us I think we can come here," Kisame points out.

The police officer's eyes widen a little but he keeps chewing the senbon he has in his mouth.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi introduces himself. "And this Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Shiranui Genma," he tells them. "Should have recognised you… Why are you here?"

"We have something to attend to," Itachi says. Genma's eyes flick from Itachi to Kisame.

"Akatsuki," he sighs. "You lot are never straight forward are you?"

_Ah, so he must have met Kakashi and Sasori when they were here _Kisame thinks with a grin.

"And what do you wish to attend to?" Genma asks narrowing his eyes, the senbon flicking upwards.

Kisame glances at Itachi because he has no idea.

"We wish to see Jiraiya," Itachi says quietly. Both Kisame and Genma give him surprised looks.

"I see…" Genma says. "Well-"

"Itachi! Kisame!"

The three turn to see Naruto walking up the corridor accompanied by a boy who Kisame assumes is Gaara and his two siblings who are behind them. Gaara is limping but other than that he seems fine.

"Aren't you meant to be quiet in hospitals?" Kisame says grinning at Kakashi's brother.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "This is a specialist ward for majors," he points out. "Jiraiya's the only patient here." Kisame knew this already but he just enjoys annoying Naruto.

Genma frowns when he sees Gaara. "You're meant to stay here under protection," he says.

"It doesn't matter where I am. They'll find me anyway," Gaara says looking at Genma steadily. "Anyway, there are other majors who need protecting."

"And he's with us," Naruto says gesturing at himself and Gaara's brother and sister, as if that solves everything. "What are you doing here anyway? Do you know what Kakashi and Sasori are doing? Where've they gone? What-"

Naruto's endless questions are silenced by a single glance from Itachi. Slowly, Itachi reaches into his pocket and draws out one of the posters. He unfolds it and hands it to Naruto.

The teenagers crowd round the poster. Kisame watches as Naruto's face turns white. "Freakish atrocities?" Naruto spits. "That's what they think of us?" Gaara's face turns dark and he looks away.

"How can they do this?" Naruto says. "I don't understand. Is this even _legal_?" He shoves the poster in Genma's face.

Genma scans the paper and the senbon falls from his mouth in shock. Proving that Kisame's suspicions right. Genma must be a major too. "It is," Genma says sighing. "Freedom of speech law allows it. There's nothing we can do."

Kisame watches as Naruto's fists shake. He can understand perfectly.

"There is something you can do." Everyone stares at Itachi. "Attend the meeting," Itachi says. Naruto looks at Itachi like he's crazy. Kisame narrows his eyes, wondering what his friend is planning.

"Why would we want to attend the meeting?" Gaara says softly.

"It's a debate," Itachi says. "In order to achieve equality you must not hate them. Attend the meeting and prove them wrong."

Kisame remembers Itachi's words earlier. "Prove to them that you're human. It's true we shouldn't have to," he says quickly seeing Naruto open his mouth. "But it's fear that's made them do this."

The corners of Itachi's mouth twitches.

"Surely you have some friends who have the talent to do this?" Itachi says.

Gaara and Naruto look at each other and Naruto's face splits into a grin. "Shikamaru," they say simultaneously.

"Wait a minute," Genma says. "You're not going anywhere until Yamato gets back."

"But," Naruto starts.

"Yamato's the head of the team so you can't go unless he allows it," Genma says. Naruto pulls a face but doesn't argue. Genma then says "anyway, Itachi why…" His words die away. Itachi has vanished.

_I hate it when he does that_ Kisame thinks. But he knows where Itachi has gone. Kisame just doesn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

Itachi slips into Jiraiya's room. Grabbing one of the chairs intended for visitors he bars the door, jamming the chair beneath the door handle. Then, Itachi pulls down the blinds. This should hopefully buy him some time. Itachi then drags the remaining chair to the side of Jiraiya's bed. He studies the man. His skin sweaty and pale, Jiraiya looks unnaturally thin and small. Beneath his eyelids there is constant movement as his eyes twitch.

Itachi shrugs of his jacket and drapes it over his lap. Hospitals are always uncomfortably hot and the sharp tang of disinfectant stings Itachi's senses. Nevertheless Itachi closes his eyes in concentration. This is most certainly not the work of Sasuke. There's only one other person who could have done this. Itachi isn't sure if what he's about to do will even work. He has no idea what the repercussions may be either.

Blinking Itachi's eyes flash and his eyes turn crimson, the contact lenses dissolve and a single tear drips from his eyes. With his sharingan Itachi studies Jiraiya carefully. When Tsunade has asked for Itachi's advice a few days ago Itachi hadn't had the chance to look at Jiraiya with his sharingan. But as Itachi surveys the old sannin he's shocked at how complicated the illusion that Jiraiya's trapped in is. He focuses on Jiraiya's brain, studying the electrical impulses. There! Itachi sees it. There's a tiny inconsistency in Jiraiya's brain, so minute that only someone who possesses eyes like Itachi would notice. Itachi pushes his powers to the limit and his eyes spin into a shruiken shape, veins becoming more pronounced.

He's so absorbed in attempting to break the illusion that Itachi doesn't hear the yelling outside as people attempt to open the door. Nor does he notice the blood that tracing its way down his face in delicate tear trails from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>In Jiraiya's mind…<strong>

Jiraiya sits cross-legged in the dark. His eyes had long become accustomed to his surroundings.

_How long have I been here?_ Jiraiya thinks but he shakes his head. No. He shouldn't think about time. This cell is designed to make you lose your sense of time.

Jiraiya focuses his mind. That's all he has been doing. Focusing to maintain his sanity. At first Jiraiya had also practiced exercises. Various press-ups and sit-ups. The regularity had kept him going and each practice he would always attempt just one more press-up, just one more sit-up. It was determination that had kept him going. But eventually, Jiraiya had grown too weak to do this. All he is sustained on is a strange soup like substance that seems to appear every so often. Now, his teeth have grown loose in his sockets and his bones ache. Jiraiya's mane of hair has grown thin and wispy and lack of sustenance is making his mind wonder to different times, to different memories…

* * *

><p><strong>16 years ago…<strong>

Jiraiya sits at the table in the bookstore gloomily. Today is the day his first ever signing for his novel _The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy boy named Naruto._ It's been three hours at not a single person has turned up. Well, if you don't include Minato, Kushina and Kakashi that is. Kushina and Kakashi had left some time ago to go to the toilets. Ever since Kushina has been pregnant she has needed to go to the toilet what feels like every five minutes. Minato, however, is sitting next to Jiraiya immersed in the copy that Jiraiya had given him a week ago.

"This is the best book I have ever read," Minato tells Jiraiya.

"You're the only one who seems to think so," Jiraiya sighs.

"Umm… E-excuse me…" Jiraiya peers over the table to see a painfully thin boy. The boy holds at a rather grubby looking copy of Jiraiya's novel. For a moment Jiraiya wonders how the book had gotten so dirty, then realisation hits him. A couple of weeks ago, when the books had been first published, one of Jiraiya's free copies had gone missing. He had searched for it everywhere. Now, here it is, in the hand of a small waif who must be an orphan.

The boy sees Jiraiya's gaze and says quickly, "I didn't steal it! I swear… I found it by a bus stop. Someone must have left it there…"

"Did you read it?" Jiraiya asks him while Minato has stopped reading.

The boy nods nervously and peers at Jiraiya from his lank, dark red hair that covers one of his eyes. He looks so out of place in the clean bookshop that anger surges through Jiraiya. It's not right that children like this boy have been so neglected.

"May I?" Jiraiya asks gently. The boy hesitates then hands Jiraiya the novel. Jiraiya flips the cover open and his pen hovers above the title page. "What's your name?"

The boy's eye widens and he mumbles, "Nagato."

Jiraiya signs his first ever book and the Nagato's lips twitch into a small smile. "It's a good book isn't Nagato?" Minato smiles.

Nagato nods and says, "the best."

Jiraiya gets up from his seat and walks round the table. He bends down, hands Nagato the book and ruffles his hair. Nagato's face breaks out into a grin.

"How about I treat you to lunch?" Jiraiya asks him.

Nagato looks tempted but he shakes his head. "I have to go," he says and there's reluctance in his eye.

"Sure?" Jiraiya says and Nagato nods.

"Take this before you," Minato stands up with a box in his hands. Jiraiya raises an eyebrow. He had seen Minato with it earlier but hadn't questioned him.

"It's a prize," Minato says. "For being Jiraiya's number one fan."

Nagato prises the cardboard box open and nestled inside is a large cake with _congratulations_ iced on top. "It's made by the best baker in the city," Minato assures him.

The boy's eyes widen. "Thank you!" He blurts out amazed. Nagato shuts the box carefully with one hand, he then reverently place his novel on top. "Thank you," Nagato repeats and Jiraiya smiles. He can see how much this means to the boy.

"Sure you don't want to join us for lunch?" Minato asks.

Nagato nods, smiles and walks away.

"Nagato!"

Jiraiya and Minato look over to where the call had originated. A girl with short blue hair stands by the entrance and next to her is another boy with a big grin and spiky hair. "Nagato!" The boy calls. Jiraiya and Minato watch the three children excitedly exchange words and then the girl takes the book, easing Nagato's load and they run off. Jiraiya wonders what orphanage they had come from. He frowns. It doesn't seem right that Orochimaru, who was orphaned, has let the childcare system fall into disrepair. Jiraiya wishes he had asked Nagato what orphanage he was from so he could visit him. So Jiraiya can somehow do something to help the boy's life.

"Signed any books yet?" Kushina appears with a smile and Kakashi by her side. Jiraiya looks at the seven-year-old boy. Kakashi is so lucky he has Minato and Kushina especially after what he had to go through. But, Kakashi is probably the most serious boy Jiraiya has ever met. It's unnatural for a child to express so little emotion as Kakashi does. But then he is constantly wearing a mask. Kushina has made it her mission to annoy Kakashi by trying to catch him with his mask down.

Jiraiya looks at Kakashi who's studying one of the copies of his novel with interest.

"Jiraiya has met his number one fan," Minato tell Kushina.

"You mean my only fan," Jiraiya says. Kushina looks from Jiraiya's to Minato's faces and sees the meaning behind them. They'll talk about it later.

"Hmm… Naruto…" Kushina ponders as she looks at the title. She rubs her swollen belly absent-mindedly. "That's a nice name."

"Naruto," Minato says testing out the name. "That's good name…"

"You're going to call your kid fishcake?" Kakashi says.

"Why not?" Minato smiles. "With a name like Naruto maybe he can be like Jiraiya's character… Full of guts and determination… Like you Jiraiya."

Jiraiya rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and says sheepishly, "I guess that kind of makes me like his grandfather then…"

"And Kakashi will be a big brother," Minato says. Kakashi just looks at the floor.

"We should celebrate," Kushina says looking excited. "We've made something specially for you."

"Yeah Kushina…" Minato says hesitantly. "So about the cake…"

* * *

><p><strong>Present – Inside Jiraiya's Mind<strong>

That boy… Nagato… Jiraiya would have never of recognised him when he saw him in school several years later if his name hadn't been Ame Nagato on the register. Nagato had changed so much. Hair cut brutally short, Nagato's modification gleamed in his eyes and he had even decided to change his name. The timidity had gone replaced by an aura of leadership. Boys who usually caused trouble seemed to automatically gravitate towards Nagato and under his leadership Jiraiya saw boys like Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori find a family of their own. Akatsuki. Even Kakashi had changed for the better after joining the group.

Guts. Determination. Weren't they qualities Minato said he had? Jiraiya's forehead creases. He must concentrate. He must find a way to survive this illusion. Jiraiya opens his eyes and feels his way across the cell to the back wall. His hands creep across the wall, feeling the rough concrete beneath his fingers he finds it. A long tally, carved into the wall.

Jiraiya had decided to judge the length of time using his meals as days. One meal per day. Slowly Jiraiya counts and when the final number hits him his head spins.

1907 days. That can't be right. Jiraiya recounts, taking his time as he feels each groove. 1905… 1906… 1907…

Jiraiya slumps and bile rises up in his throat. 1907 days. That's five years, 2 months and 20 days… How had so much time passed? Even though Jiraiya knows this is an illusion he doesn't _feel it._

_How old is Naruto now?_ The unbidden thought springs to the forefront of Jiraiya's mind. Twenty-one. That's how old Naruto is now. Kakashi? He must be getting on for twenty-seven…

"Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya freezes. That voice… he struggles to recall it… It sounds so familiar. He stares around and his eyes fix on a pair of red sharingan. The eyes watch him.

"I see you're back," Jiraiya says, his voice dry and hoarse from disuse. Jiraiya hasn't wasted all the time he's been in here. He may not be the smartest person ever but he doesn't know the meaning of giving up. All this time Jiraiya has been imprisoned he has been thinking. His mind has been working endlessly to solve the mystery of Obito.

"I'm not who you think I am," the eyes tell him. Jiraiya frowns. Those eyes… they're different to how he remembers them. These eyes are softer, more understanding. There's no malice in them.

"Itachi?" Jiraiya says in disbelief.

Jiraiya isn't sure how long Itachi and him are together. But judging by the meals so far they've been here in the cell for around a month. Itachi is here by choice, and is doing everything in his power to break the illusion.

Jiraiya can feel himself getting stronger. Food seems to materialise from nowhere that Itachi hands to him. The gained weight helps Jiraiya to concentrate and he has resumed to exercises though the first time he tried he was horrified to find he could barely manage one press-up. But, Itachi is a welcome companion. He doesn't speak that much but his eyes are full of encouragement, which is all Jiraiya needs.

When Itachi does talk however it's about the city and what's currently going on. The cycle of violence seems to be never ending for Jiraiya. Another generation is being pulled into another war it seems when Itachi had explained the growing void between the majors and the other citizens.

After the second month Itachi introduces light back in the cell. At first it is just a match lit for only several seconds. Even that amount of light made Jiraiya's eyes burn and weep. But day-by-day Jiraiya's forced his eyes to grow accustomed to the light. He's not going to give up.

"It's time," Itachi tells Jiraiya by the third month.

Jiraiya knows that with his recuperation Itachi has slowly broken down the illusion. "What are you going to do?" He asks.

"Open the door," Itachi says.

An unspoken acknowledgement has connected the two for the past three months. Jiraiya knows what this is costing Itachi.

"Itachi," Jiraiya says. Itachi looks at him. "Thank you."

Itachi gives a brief nod and moves away. Jiraiya hears Itachi's footsteps echo and he tilts his head in the direction on the noise.

Then…a soft creak and light, real light hits Jiraiya's face which would have blinded him if he hadn't trained his eyes to be accustomed to light. Itachi stands in the doorway and Jiraiya sees it. Blood pouring from Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi!" Jiraiya says and he runs up the steps towards Kakashi's friend. The walls of the cells begin to crumble away and the steps are dissolving beneath Jiraiya's feet. Jiraiya grabs Itachi and dives through the doorway into the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<strong>

"Uchiha Itachi open the door!" Genma yells.

"It's no use," Gaara's sister appears. "We can't reach the balcony from the next room, the gap is too wide."

Naruto grinds his teeth and shouts "Itachi!"

Kisame frowns. This is bad. Itachi could get arrested at this rate. He knows that Itachi would never harm Jiraiya but what is that idiot doing?

Genma stalks off to get back up from the other police officers in the ward.

"Gaara," Naruto says turning to his friend. "Think you can break the glass?"

Gaara gives Naruto a slightly startled look, shrugs and says, "You better pay for the damage."

"Err do you think that's a good idea?" Kisame asks.

Gaara ignores him and sand starts swirls to form a long, lethally sharp weapon. Evidently he does.

Kisame opens his mouth but too late. Gaara hurls the sand spear at the window and the glass shatters.

"That was…" Kisame says staring at the broken glass and sand on the floor. "A bit of an overkill."

"Well done Gaara!" Naruto grins. Kisame shakes his head as Naruto gingerly climb his way over the glass and into the room. After a few moments the door opens and the grin has faded away from Naruto's face.

"What's happened?" Kisame says and he pushes past Naruto. The room is a mess thanks to Gaara's spear. But… Kisame sees his friend. Itachi is on the floor, it appearing as if he's fallen off the chair. Kisame runs over.

"Itachi," Kisame says shaking him. No answer. Gently, Kisame turns his friend onto his back and its then he see the blood. Itachi's face is covered in it.

Suddenly there's a scream and Kisame glances over to see a nurse in the doorway. Gaara's attack must have alerted her. Naruto, Gaara and Gaara's siblings are crowded in the corner, their faces grave. Then, two more people join. Genma with another police officer in tow.

"Damn it Gaara, you're going to have to pay for that," Genma sighs then he spots Kisame and Itachi.

"Call Tsunade _now_," Kisame says. Genma nods, heading out of the room.

"Yamato," Naruto says to the other police officer. "What's happened?"

"Itachi must have exhausted himself using his sharingan," Yamato sighs. "I had no idea it can cause him this much damage though."

The nurse had finally calmed herself down and had now moved to the side and Jiraiya's bed to check on him.

"We need to get Itachi to another room before Tsunade comes," Yamato says.

Kisame nods as he tells himself that Itachi will be ok. The guy's an Uchiha. He should be fine… Right?

Suddenly the nurse gasps and everyone jerks their heads towards her. "What is it?" Naruto asks his voice urgent.

"It's Jiraiya-sama," the nurse says and her eyes fixate on Itachi. "He's… sleeping… He's out of the coma."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important note<span> (do not read if you haven't seen all of season 8, don't ask me the equivalent manga chapter) , I'd just like to say when I first planned Daybreak I did not know Pein was Yahiko's corpse... Yeah so I've had to make some readjustments to the plan because of this seeing as PeinKonan would be pretty much necrophilia. So rest assured there will be a flashback/flashbacks explaining Nagato's transformation/past etc, though I'd like to make it clear that Pein is not Yahiko's corpse in this. Sorry, I probably should have mentioned this earlier. Hope you liked the chapter anyway, let me know if I got the maths wrong with the dates in this and I'll change it.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Persuasion

**First big thank you to Domino. necklace and Prescripto13 for reviewing every chapter so far, it does mean a lot so thank you.**

**Anyway, sorry about the chapter title originally I was going to call it Persuasion then I realised that was the name of a Jane Austen novel. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Power of Persuasion<strong>

Meanwhile, as Jiraiya is rescued from the illusion, deep in an underground cavern, Karin's eyes flutter open. Something… Someone's coming. One… No, two people. She sits up. This feeling… Karin crawls over to Jugo who's sleeping a couple of metres away and gently shakes him.

"Jugo," she whispers.

In a flash Jugo's hand shoots up and fastens round Karin's throat. His eyes start to turn yellow. Fighting to remain calm Karin chokes, "Jugo… It's me… Karin!'"

Slowly Jugo's eyes focus with recognition and the yellow fades away as his grip loosens. "Karin," Jugo says releasing her. "Don't do that, I could have killed you."

"It's fine," Karin says shrugging as she rubs her neck, pretending that he hadn't unnerved her. "Someone's coming. Two people."

Jugo sits up instantly alert. "Who?"

"I'm not sure," Karin says. "They're definitely not with us."

"How far away?"

Karin pauses then says, "just less than a mile."

Jugo nods and he gestures to the ledge above them. Karin gets it. Gingerly, she stands and heads over to the cave wall. The wall is slick with damp but there are shallow footholds in the rock. Slowly she starts to climb, concentrating on placing her hands and feet. The ledge is only about ten metres high but the is agonising as Karin's feet slip several times and her hands have grown hot with sweat. Finally, she makes it up to the top and hauls herself onto the ledge. Sliding into the shadows she now has a clear view of the cavern. All they have to do now is wait.

It doesn't take long. Only about five or six minutes, when Karin hears the echoes of footsteps and a strange shuffling noise. Karin lies flat on her belly in the darkness, poised, watching the two strangers enter the cavern. They're an odd pair. Karin squints. The first is a youngish man with grey hair, masked and wearing a weird pair of orange goggles. Hatake Kakashi. Karin recognises him from the other ex-Akatsuki members description.

_"If you are to meet an Akatsuki member from the city, under no circumstances are you to approach them," Pein orders Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo. "Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Obito and I will deal with them."_

Karin stares at the strangers. From what she remembers Pein had said Kakashi's modification has something to do with electricity and he has a sharingan… Which is strange because he isn't an Uchiha. Though from what Karin has gleamed from Sasuke she figures that Obito had _given_ Kakashi that sharingan. Karin does not understand it.

The other man… Karin doesn't recognise him. An old hunchback. But… There's something about him that Karin can't exactly get her head around. What Jugo and her need to do right now is slip away and report to Pein what they have seen.

Kakashi and the hunchback stand in the centre of the cavern. The stone beneath Karin is cold and the damp is beginning to soak through her clothes but she remains still. But it's too late for Jugo. Kakashi and the hunchback exchange glances, then there's a silver flash and the rock Jugo's hiding behind explodes. All Karin can do is watch as the exposed Jugo jumps out coughing.

"You're… Jugo," Kakashi says.

"What's it to you," Jugo says, following Pein's instructions. Never give away any valuable information including your name.

"You left the city with Sasuke, Kisame's cousin Suigetsu and that girl Karin didn't you? You left five years ago accompanying five ex-Akatsuki members." Inwardly Karin winces at Kakashi razor sharp memory.

Jugo doesn't answer but Karin knows what he's thinking. There's no way he can escape from these two. Not with only one arm. "In your condition no matter what you try the result will be the same," Kakashi tells Jugo casually.

Jugo only has one choice. He let's his modification take control. Karin shudders when she sees his yellow eyes flash in the dark and Jugo's skin becomes grey and barnacled, growing grotesquely huge. "More people to kill!" Jugo laughs manically. He lunges at the hunchback. The hunchback is surprisingly agile and dodges. Karin watches in fascinated horror as a metal scorpion tail appears from under the hunchback's cloak. What _is_ he? Is that his modification? Karin thought that the hunchback is too old to come under the age bracket that was subjected to the snake's modifications, 16-28.

Kakashi lifts up the band covering his left eye to reveal the sharingan Karin had heard about. Suddenly Kakashi's head turns and his sharingan fixates on the spot where Karin is hiding.

"Shit," Karin mutters. She looks behind her to see a tunnel. Big enough for a slim girl like her to crawl through, though it's frighteningly claustrophobic. Karin slips away hoping she's have enough time to get away and report to Pein.

* * *

><p>Hiruko is working perfectly, more than anything Sasori could have expected. Inside the puppet is a complicated system of wires and gears but Sasori has spent years mastering puppetry.<p>

"Hey Kakashi," Sasori says. Kakashi looks down at the hunchback puppet.

"Mmm?" Kakashi says his sharingan trained on a ledge above them.

"Spotted something?"

"Girl above, must be Karin," Kakashi says.

"Go after her," Sasori says as he watches Jugo grin manically. Before Kakashi can answer Sasori adds, "It's teamwork to have faith in your friends."

Kakashi looks pained for a second then says, "be careful."

Inside the puppet Sasori nods even though Kakashi can't see. Kakashi retreats and Sasori is left alone with Jugo.

Seizing the advantage Jugo screams and charges at Sasori. With a flick a finger Hiruko's tail lunges at Jugo. The insane boy dives to the side and runs in a semi-circle to attack Hiruko from behind.

Sasori twitches a wire and Hiruko's cloak flies off into Jugo's face. In a matter of seconds Jugo rips the cloak away but it's too late. Hiruko's tail stabs him in the chest, the sharp point piercing his thick skin.

Sasori retreats, as all he has to do now is wait for the poison to take effect. Jugo cackles loudly and yells "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He begins to sprint but stumbles. A triumphant smirk spreads across Sasori's face. Looks like with the adrenaline pumping and Jugo's erratic movements the poison is spreading faster than he'd anticipated.

Jugo falls to the floor and Sasori watches with interest as Jugo's modification fades away. The only sound that echoes throughout the cavern now is the sound of Jugo's laboured heavy breathing.

Sasori pushes open Hiruko's hatch and steps out of the puppet. For a moment he studies Jugo, then he slowly approaches the teenager.

"A-Akasuna… Sasori," Jugo groans between gritted teeth when Sasori kneels down beside him. His eyes sudden widen and Sasori raises an eyebrow.

"Finally noticed?" Sasori says dryly. "The poison on Hiruko's tail is designed to slowly paralyse the victim. First the legs…" Jugo's fingers twitch feebly. "Then the arms," Sasori continues. "Eventually it will paralyse the heart and I assume you know what will happen after that."

"Pein probably told you about me and the others correct?" Sasori says.

"I'm… Not going to tell you anything…" Jugo says.

"Loyal too," Sasori observes. "Pein always had that about him…" Sasori sighs as he remembers the loyalty and friendship Akatsuki once had.

He then leans in close so he has eye contact with Jugo. Immediately Jugo slams his eyes shut. "I'm not going to listen to you," Jugo says.

"So Pein told you about my modification?" Sasori says. It is to be expected but still… The betrayal hurts. Jugo doesn't answer. Sasori leans back on his haunches and stares up at the stalactites above him. From the original Akatsuki members only four knew about his modification. Deidara, Itachi, Pein and Konan.

Brutally, with two fingers Sasori wrenches Jugo's eyelids upwards. He stares into Jugo's eyes to see fear stare straight back at him. "Now," Sasori says. "Tell me _everything_."

The quality of Sasori's voice has changed becoming softer, with a velvet quality and a musical lilt. Such an indescribably wonderful voice.

Unlike most majors Sasori prides himself in his modification. It's what makes him the ultimate puppet master. When he had lost his legs in the tower Orochimaru had continued his experiments and this new power was born. The power of persuasion. Orochimaru had modified his genes so he was immune to Sasori's power. Sasori knew it would have been useless to try and manipulate the snake. There are only two other people who aren't affected by his modification. Pein and Itachi. For some reason their eyes can see through it.

Sasori watches as Jugo's facial muscles relax and he releases his eyelids.

"Can't… tell… you," Jugo says and beads of sweat appear on his forehead.

"Don't _resist_," Sasori pours his beautiful voice into Jugo's ears. "_Who else_ is working with you?"

Jugo's eyes glaze over and he says in a monotone voice, "Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke… Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein and Obito."

_So Obito has been cured, _Sasori thinks as he mentally notes this down to tell Kakashi later.

"Is there _anyone else_?" Sasori asks.

A momentary frown flicks across Jugo's brow and he says, "Zetsu mentioned an old friend."

Deidara.

"What is this _old friend_ doing?"

"They are to finish off Gaara," Jugo says.

_He's really joined,_ Sasori thinks and the reality of it stings.

"Now," Sasori drizzles his voice into Jugo's mind. "_Tell me_ what Pein is planning."

"There a three stages," Jugo says. "Stage one and stage two are in progress."

"_What _are they?"

"Stage one approach majors and propose to them to either join us or die. I do not know stage two," Jugo says.

Standard Pein. Sasori knows all too well Pein's structured planning and his need to know basis. "Who are _involved_ with the stages?"

"Every pair has ben assigned a target in stage one," Jugo tells Sasori mechanically. "Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Obito are involved with stage two."

If Jugo doesn't know what stage two then he definitely won't know stage three. Instead Sasori makes a stab at, "_why _is Pein doing this?"

Jugo chokes and his tongue flops uselessly in his mouth. Inwardly Sasori curses. The poison has now fully paralysed Jugo's body.

"Now," Sasori says. "_Listen carefully._ At one in the morning on Thursday you will _remember _that you must _continue_ answering my questions. We will _meet_ by the memorial at two."

Sasori reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small vial. The antidote. Gently he uncorks it and open Jugo's mouth pouring the contents in. Sasori rubs Jugo's throat so the liquid doesn't go into his lungs.

"Now _sleep_ and _forget_ that Kakashi and I were here," Sasori says and he closes Jugo's eyelids.

* * *

><p>Kakashi leans against a wall waiting. The dim lights, Zetsu must have inserted, cast the tunnel in a strange glow. Kakashi knows Sasori will be fine but experience makes him worry about his friends.<p>

He aims his sharingan on the small hole in the wall opposite. One… Two… Three…

Karin crawls out of the hole panting.

"That took long enough," Kakashi says casually. Karin's eyes widen as she stares up at Kakashi.

Kakashi bends down and grabs Karin by the collar pulling her to her feet. "I won't tell you anything," she says.

Kakashi opens his mouth to reply when the words seem to dry away. The air around Karin starts to swirl in a spiral, thick and viscous-like. Kakashi's eyes widen. Karin starts to be sucked from his grip into the centre of the spiral. Then… all Kakashi is clutching is thin air. Karin is gone.

Kakashi stares at his empty hand, wondering if that was her modification. Suddenly he senses something watching him. Kakashi turns to see a figure standing only a few metres away from him to the left. How hadn't he noticed?

A hood obscures the person's face. Then as they tilt their head slightly the light hits them. A spiral orange mask.

Time freezes. Mouth dry, Kakashi chokes, "Obito?"

Obito doesn't speak. Nor does he move. It's just like those nightmares that used to haunt Kakashi when Rin had died and he thought Obito was dead too. Only this is reality. This is torture.

"Obito?" Kakashi repeats. "Is… is it you?"

The air around Obito begins to swirl and before Kakashi can say another word, Obito vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasori's Modification<span> - I did have to mull that one over for quite a while. There's no chakra in this universe and I didn't want him to have strings or something coming out of his fingers because that is just too much like Spiderman... And I never really rated him as a superhero. I hope that's ok.**

**And questions about Itachi will be hopefully answered in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

**Yep, it's a double chapter special today! That's why it took slightly longer than usual for the update. I just felt bad about leaving you with such a poor excuse of chapter...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm<strong>

Deidara has always hated being underground. The lack of natural light or even a breeze is stifling.

They're in the Mastermind Room. Just like old times. Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and himself. Deidara glances the several empty seats around the dusty table. But… he looks at Pein. Deidara feels like this is the right choice. No, he _knows _this is the right choice after his conversation with Kakuzu and Hidan.

Pein is completely different to how Deidara remembers him. His hair has grown longer, less spiky, the back tickling his collar and a fringe now gracing his brow. A sombre look is upon his face and his eyes… so cold. Deidara recalls that Pein had always emanated a powerful aura about him but this… this is beyond intimidating.

"Still the fucking same," Hidan smiles as he looks around the room.

"The walls are still in good condition," Kakuzu observes.

Pein doesn't say a word. He's staring at the seat where Konan used to sit.

"So what's my first assignment?" Deidara asks half-jokingly.

Pein drags his gaze from the chair and look at Deidara. "Sabaku Gaara is to be eliminated," he says.

Deidara's eyes widen. Gaara? Isn't that Naruto's friend? "Karin and Jugo failed to kill him," Zetsu explains.

"And your modification is perfect for stage two," the other side adds.

"Stage two?" Deidara says.

"Stage two is to spread fear of majors among the citizens," Pein says. "Terrorist bombings are ideal for this. Zetsu will inform you what to do tomorrow night at the meeting in the town hall."

Suddenly the air begins to swirl and Karin stumbles out from seemingly nowhere. Next is an unconscious Jugo. Finally the air becomes still and Obito appears.

"What happened?" Pein says standing up.

"Explain," Obito says to Karin. This is the first time Deidara has seen Obito. Hidan and Kakuzu were very vague as to what exactly happened during those five years they were away. But they did say Obito is cured.

"Hatake Kakashi," Karin says. "Him and another man attacked us. They wanted information."

"Kakashi?" Pein says narrowing his eyes and he looks at Obito. "Did you speak to him?"

Obito laughs without a hint of humour and answers, "I saw no reason to."

The room becomes very still. Deidara stares at Obito. Even though he barely knew him Deidara knows this would have never been something Obito would have said. It looks like Hidan and Kakuzu are right after all.

"Next time follow the plan," Pein says his voice sharp. Deidara can feel his hair standing on end as Obito and Pein stare each other down. The aura of power emanating from them both is dizzying.

"Who was the other man?" Kakuzu says quickly in an attempt to break the tension.

"I'm not sure," Karin says. "It was strange… He was definitely modified because… He had a scorpion's tail. Jugo might be able to tell you more. He was the one who fought him."

"Wake Jugo up," Pein says to her.

Karin pales slightly but nods. She shakes him hard then backs away. Jugo groans and his eyes flutter open.

"Jugo," Pein says. "How're you feeling?"

Jugo frowns as he sits up and says, "fine… I'm… Just tired."

"What happened?" Karin asks him. "What happened with the hunchback?"

Jugo gives her an odd look and replies, "what hunchback?"

"The one with Kakashi," Karin says and Deidara can't help but notice how she keeps glancing at Obito and Pein.

"Jugo," Pein interrupts. "Do you remember anything?"

Jugo screws up his face as if in pain. "No," he says finally. "All I remember is meeting with Zetsu and then we went to sleep in one of the caves."

"Sasori," Pein says softly.

The guilt that's been weighing Deidara down gives another tug. "Hmm… He must have been inside a puppet," Deidara says. "He has been working on one for months."

"Can't believe he didn't tell us about his modification," Hidan mutters.

Deidara stares at the floor. He had found out about Sasori's modification when they were eleven… The day that they met Pein. Sasori had at first not wanted to join Akatsuki. Even today Deidara's not sure why. But eleven years ago, when Konan and Pein had approached them Deidara had heard Sasori use… the most beautiful voice to tell them to leave him alone. It hadn't worked on Pein. It must be something about the rinnegan.

Pein stares into Jugo's eyes and tells him to stay very still. Then, Jugo groans and clutches his head. "I remember," Jugo says sounding much more certain than before. "He… told me to meet him on Thursday morning at two by the memorial… I'm sorry… I told him everything…"

"Which isn't much," Hidan snorts.

Pein doesn't look particularly perturbed and says, "we'll use this to our advantage. In the mean time Karin you will accompany Deidara to eliminate Gaara. Jugo you will go with Hidan and Kakuzu to find somewhere more accommodating. Zetsu continue your mission… Obito-"

"I am to do what I was supposed to do?" Obito says in a mocking tone and he vanishes from sight.

Pein sighs and says, "and I will deal with my target. Tomorrow we will decide what to do about Sasori."

* * *

><p>The remnants of Akatsuki from the city are in a state of shock. Together they sit around Itachi's bed in the Akatsuki ward. The soft glow of sunset bathes the room in a strange orange light and only sound is the regular soft beeps of the heart monitor; its regularity comforts the three conscious friends.<p>

"Tsunade says he will regain consciousness soon," Kisame says. "But… His eyes… The extent of damage done to them… She's not sure if…"

The unspoken word hangs heavily between them. Kakashi stares at the bandages wrapped around Itachi's eyes. He never knew… He never knew that the sharingan could damage the user this much.

"Sasori," Kakashi says, without taking his eyes off Itachi. "Do not meet Jugo."

After Kakashi and Sasori had emerged from the tunnels Kisame had contacted them. It took several hours to exchange stories between the three of them. Sasori's modification hadn't surprised Kakashi at all. In fact it kind of makes sense for a puppeteer. "The risk is too great," Kakashi says. "They have Pein and Sasuke with them who can see through it. We might get ambushed."

Sasori nods, not arguing with Kakashi's logic.

Kisame gives him a surprised look. "You think we would be?" He asks.

The image of Obito haunts Kakashi once more. Kakashi doesn't even bother to attempt to analyse the emptiness he's feeling right now. "Oh I think so," Kakashi says softly.

"Obito-" Kisame begins.

"That wasn't Obito," Kakashi cuts. This he feels confident about. "Behind that mask had neither been Tobi or Obito."

"What do you propose we do?" Sasori says.

"First we protect Gaara," Kakashi says. "Yamato will accompany Naruto and Shikamaru to the meeting."

"I'll do it," Sasori volunteers. Kakashi looks at him knowing exactly why Sasori volunteered.

"Ok," Kakashi nods. "Kisame and I will warn the other majors. Hopefully some will help us." But what the three of them desire the most in answers. Kakashi knows it's too dangerous to attempt to approach their old friends again… All they can do now is wait.

Suddenly a soft whoosh of air escapes Itachi's lips. "Itachi?" Kisame says hopefully.

Itachi's head tilts slightly to the sound of Kisame's voice. "…Yes?" He croaks.

"Good to have you back," Kakashi says relieved. Itachi struggles to sit up.

"Rest," Sasori says.

Itachi ignores him and drags himself upright so he's propped up against the bed frame, breathing hard. With shaking hands Itachi reaches up and begins to slowly unravel the bandages around his eyes.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame says leaning forward to stop him but Kakashi holds Kisame back. He knows what Itachi is doing.

The anticipation that Kakashi feels is painful as he watches the slow unravelling of the bandages. As Itachi finally peels the slightly blood encrusted gauze all Kakashi sees are Itachi's slightly bruised closed lids.

It's amazing how long someone can take to open their eyes. To Kakashi watching Itachi uncurl his eyelids seems to take minutes rather than seconds.

A faint hiss escapes Sasori when Itachi finally reveals his eyes. "Shit," Kisame whispers. Kakashi just stares horrified.

Itachi doesn't say a word as he slowly rotates his head to look around the room. His eyes are grey and misted, the light extinguished. Itachi is blind.


	10. Chapter 10: The Debate

**Chapter 10: The Debate**

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru mutters rubbing the back of his head.

"What's that supposed the mean?" Naruto demands.

Several students watch the scene open-mouthed. Only a few minutes ago Naruto, who hadn't turned up to school since Friday, had burst into the classroom accompanied by a police officer.

Shikamaru scowls. There are too many unknown variables. With the murders going Shikamaru knows it's all too obvious that it isn't safe to attend the meeting, especially with the growing resentment in the city. The only information Naruto had given him was a text on Monday telling him not to travel alone. That Shikamaru had figured out by himself.

But… Through half closed eyes Shikamaru looks at Naruto. Even despite Shikamaru's almost freakish intellect he's always found Naruto hard to understand. Most people find him extremely likable yet he hangs around with Gaara who terrifies even the majors of the school. Shikamaru likes Naruto. But still... Shikamaru is no hero. Suddenly he then remembers his conversation last night with his father…

_"There's a meeting tomorrow," Shikamaru's father, Shikaku says._

_ "I know," Shikamaru says moving his shogi piece. He had seen the flyers everywhere, not just on the city hall. People had been handing them out on the streets._

_ "Are you going?" Shikaku asks._

_ Shikamaru narrows his eyes and moves another piece. "No," he says. "I'm no hero." _I'm a coward_ he thinks. The problem with superb intelligence is that in a matter of seconds Shikamaru can easily work out the various outcomes. None of them look good. In a way he envies stupidity. Stupidity gives you the blessed ignorance of the consequences that sparks bravery._

_ "You know who's behind the murders," Shikaku says. It's a rhetorical question. The manner of the killings obviously shows that it's majors killing majors. It's a statement. Something to show the instability in the city causing a greater divide among the citizens._

_ "The police are getting help from the old Akatsuki members," Shikaku adds._

_ "You're very talkative today," Shikamaru says in a attempt to shut his father up, even though he know's it won't be enough. There's silence with just the sounds of shogi pieces moving._

_ Naruto must be working with the police. After all, his brother is an ex-Akatsuki member and is a police officer. Gaara and his siblings must be with them too. _

_ "Think about it," Shikaku says lying a piece down. He then gets up and walks away. Shikamaru stares at the shogi board, surprised. He's lost the game._

"I'll do it," Shikamaru say. Naruto doesn't hear him through his ranting.

"Naruto!" The police officer next to him says.

"I'll do it," Shikamaru sighs standing up, hands in his pockets.

Naruto's face lights up and he says, "thanks Shikamaru! I knew you would do it."

"Naruto!"

They turn to see Iruka enter the classroom. "Naruto," Iruka says. "Where have you been?" His eyes suddenly widen when he sees the police officer.

"Err… Around," Naruto says cheerfully. "Hey Yamato shall we go?"

The police officer nods and says to Iruka, "are these your only students?"

Shikamaru glances round to see only three other students in the class. Choji, who's next to him, Sakura and Ino are together near the front. Some students had appeared at the classroom door but as soon as they saw Yamato they had turned around and walked away.

"It's been getting less and less recently," Iruka sighs. "Parents are refusing to send their kids to school…" He trails off but everyone knows the reason. Parents don't want their children going to school with majors due to the recent events.

"Are you all majors?" Yamato asks. Ino, Choji and Sakura nods. But Iruka shakes his head.

Shikamaru feels a newfound source of respect to the teacher since sympathisers towards majors may be targeted if things start to escalate.

"You have to fill me in on everything," Shikamaru says.

Yamato looks at him steadily, "we'll see. First come with us."

Iruka opens his mouth then closes it. "Good luck," Choji says to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nods and smiles at his friend.

"Naruto," Sakura suddenly voices. "Does this… Does this have anything to do with Sasuke?"

Naruto stiffens. _Bad move Sakura _Shikamaru thinks. He knows all too well how close Naruto was to Sasuke from their time in the tower together.

"Who knows…" Naruto says softly and he walks out of the classroom.

Yamato watches the doorway where Naruto had left through with a sad look upon his face. He then looks at the students and advises, "stick together."

Shikamaru glances at Sakura who's biting her lip and then follows Yamato out of the classroom. "Troublesome," he mutters.

* * *

><p>At exactly five past seven Naruto, Shikamaru and Yamato slip into the back of the city hall. Yamato had forgone the police flak jacket and is instead in plain clothes to blend in with the crowd.<p>

He glances at Shikamaru and Naruto who are staring at the large group of people seated. Standing up is a woman ranting on about how her children are in danger from the threat that is the majors.

"Keep calm," Yamato whispers to Naruto. Naruto nods and they sit down. He then glances at Shikamaru who's carefully analysing the crowd. According to Naruto Shikamaru's modification is the pure intelligence of a genius, despite his poor grades at school. Yamato had filled Shikamaru on key points though he had refrained from mentioning that it's highly likely that ex-Akatsuki members are the ones behind this.

The woman finishes talking and several people clap. Naruto starts to stand up but Shikamaru pulls him down. "Wait," he mutters.

Naruto pulls a face but obeys.

"It's time for majors to step down!" A man calls out. Yamato looks at the puffy man who's now standing up. "Majors get better jobs than us. They have higher positions in the police force. Even some of our councillors are majors!"

Yamato narrows his eyes. Where did they get that information? Out of the four councillors only Jiraiya and Tsunade are majors due to their modifications during the days of Danzo. But that information was kept secret from the public. Even Yamato, the head of the investigation, only found this out when Jiraiya was attacked.

Shikamaru suddenly lurches up. "If you'll kindly remember it was Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama who helped save the city from Danzo," he says clearly, causing everyone to turn in their seats. "Likewise Akatsuki, a group of majors, saved all of us from Orochimaru."

"That was just for revenge!" Someone shouts out. Yamato looks round but he can't see who called out.

Shikamaru rubs the back of his head and continues, "Maybe it was for revenge. Either way the city is still indebted to them."

"He's one of them! He's trying to brainwash us with his powers!" The voice yells out again.

_Who is that?_ Yamato thinks. He glances at Naruto whose fists are clenched and shaking. _He's going to crack..._

"Damn it!" Naruto yells right on cue and he jumps up. "Can't you idiots see that _people_ are being killed? All this hate and this pain... They want you to continue the curse!" He gives them a hard look and points at the man standing up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will break the curse. I promise to stop the murders and bring peace to the city!"

Despite that huge promise that Naruto's made Yamato can't help but smile. Naruto's hope is infectious. People stare in silence unsure what to make of the determined blonde boy with scars on his cheeks.

But just as the seemingly delicate situation begins to stabilise, the stage in front of them explodes. It happens so fast but Yamato's instinct is what saves them. Yamato extends the wood from his fingers sheltering as many people as he can, but it's not enough. Underneath the wooden shell he can hear shrapnel raining down and the sound of screaming.

Slowly Yamato retracts the shield. "Shikamaru, Naruto are you ok?" He asks, squinting through the dust.

"Yeah…" Naruto says shakily and Shikamaru nods. Yamato gazes around the room in horror. Where the stage used to be is a large gaping hole in the side of the building. Flames from the explosion lick the walls and all around there are screams of agony from the people Yamato hadn't been able to protect.

"They did it!" The same voice screams. "Majors did this!" The survivors whirl around.

"But!" Naruto starts. In the distance Yamato can hear sirens.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, run!" Yamato says urgently. He grabs Naruto's wrist pulling the boy away as they escape from the wreckage.

* * *

><p>Deidara sits on a rooftop a couple street away watching the city hall burn. It had been all too easy. A couple of hours ago he had slipped into the city hall, which is open to the public and had planted his clay. Deidara hadn't spent long chewing the clay so there had been less explosive enzymes from his saliva in the clay. The survivors were key to the plan.<p>

Zetsu had then been ordered to watch the meeting and stir up as much resentment as possible, especially after the bomb went off.

It's strange. Deidara hadn't enjoyed watching his art. He had found it hard to appreciate the fleeting beauty of the explosion. Strange…

"I've found out where Gaara is," Karin appears from behind Deidara. "He's in the city hospital in the Akatsuki ward."

Although Deidara loves explosions he doesn't feel particularly comfortable with blowing up an entire hospital. Killing innocent people isn't part of the plan. Those people in the city hall... Deidara doesn't consider them innocent. He feels slightly disgusted that they could be so easily manipulated to loathe majors.

"The Akatsuki ward hmm?" Deidara says and he stands up. The Akatsuki ward... How nostalgic...

"We'll have to lure him out somehow," Karin says voicing Deidara's reluctancy.

"I'll do it, un," Deidara says forming a plan in his mind. "He's already seen you once." Karin nods.

A small, slightly grim smile pulls at Deidara's lips and he says, "let's go and get Gaara then un..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Updates<strong>** - They're going to be a bit slow now because I have to revise for some exams in January and Christmas time is always really busy... I'll try to keep the updates weekly though.**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Teacher's Regrets

**Chapter 11: A Teacher's Regrets**

Tsunade sits at her desk with a mountain of paper work in front of her. Needless to say, Tsunade hates paper work. She stares at the files wishing they'd set alight and she takes a swig directly from the sake bottle. There are times when Tsunade rues the day the city voted her to be one of the four councillors. Dreary meetings, paperwork… Even more paperwork. It's hard to believe that Tsunade only handles the healthcare and the education system. No wonder she gave up being a headmistress and let Shizune take her place. In a strange way she misses those days.

Tsunade leans back in her chair enjoying the pleasant buzzing in her ears. Sighing, she staggers up from her chair and wrenches open the balcony door behind her desk.

The cold night air embraces her, helping to clear her alcohol-clouded mind. Tsunade then murmurs to herself, "Akatsuki… huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve years ago<strong>

As headmistress of the school Tsunade likes to keep track of all the new majors who enter the school. The year at the tower is the most disturbing experience a child can go through and it usually takes them years to recover from it. Not to mention the horrors that every eleven-year-old faces when they start secondary school. It's always hard for those with modifications to make friends

This year, however, there are only two majors in Year 7. Tsunade looks at the files. The information about each child is brief. Orochimaru likes to keep majors powers a secret.

The files tell her that both children are orphans who live in the same orphanage together in the Southern quarter.

Tsunade stares at the photographs ensuring she memorises the faces and the names. She smiles and says to herself, "Tenshi Konan and Ame Nagato… I hope you'll enjoy your time at school."

The only form of transport in the city are the buses, which run on solar power from the hot desert sun. Tsunade checks the clock on the wall in her office and stretches. Half past five, she's missed her bus by five minutes. Sighing, she begins to pack up and leaves her office. The school at this time is always strangely quiet with only the faint echo of students who are leaving after being forced to stay behind for detention.

Then Tsunade hears it, the clatter of metal hitting the floor. Frowning she heads into the canteen. Staring round the empty room she guesses the noise came from the kitchens.

Wondering who it could possibly be she pushes the door open. Her eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" She barks.

Kneeling on the floor with upturned pots and pans at her knees is Tenshi Konan, the girl from the file.

"I can explain Tsunade-sensei," a soft voice says. A boy appears from the dry food storage cupboard. In his arm are several cans. Ame Nagato.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsunade splutters.

"It isn't Konan's fault," Nagato assures her. "It was my idea… We… Never have enough food at the orphanage where we're staying… And we're too young to work…"

"So you decided to steal from the school instead?" Tsunade says.

"I'm sorry," Nagato says evenly and Tsunade can't help but be amazed by the maturity in his voice. "Here." He offers her the cans.

Tsunade sighs and smiles. "I never saw you," she says softly. Nagato looks up in surprise.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei," he says.

"If you need food, you just need to ask," Tsunade says.

Konan straightens and she gives Tsunade a bright smile. "Thank you sensei," she says. Konan holds out her arms, cupping her hands. Tsunade watches with fascination as Konan's skin begins to peel and flake until it forms wafer thin paper. The paper swirls and folds into a perfectly formed origami rose. She offers it to Tsunade.

Gently, Tsunade takes it. Nagato finishes packing the cans into his and Konan's school bags. The two have the bags onto the shoulders and leave the kitchens.

"Nagato!" Tsunade calls. The boy turns, as does Konan. "Don't let me catch you stealing again."

"You won't sensei," Nagato says. "Oh… And… Call me Pein. Not Nagato."

Tsunade frowns at the strange nickname but nods. It's only a few moments later when the orphans have left the canteen Tsunade realises that when Nagato had mentioned his nickname, a sad look had filled Konan's eyes.

Six years later, Tsunade sits at her desk studying the boy sitting in front of her. The boy stares back with an unfathomable expression, not a single trace of nervousness to be seen, even though he had been summoned to the headmistress' office.

"So, Pein," Tsunade says. "I see you've made another friend from the Year 11, the year below you, Uchiha Itachi? It was kind to take him under your wing, so soon after he transferred from Konoha School."

"Is that a problem Tsunade-sensei?" Pein says.

"No, I'm glad you did," Tsunade admits. The deaths of the Uchiha family had shaken the city. In one single night one of the oldest families in the city had been ruthlessly assassinated. Tsunade has a nagging hunch that this as nothing to do with Orochimaru either. It doesn't make sense. Why would Orochimaru order the Uchiha family to be assassinated when their family were producing some outstanding majors? In any case, Tsunade is glad that Itachi has made some friends after such a horrific event.

"What I'm curious to know however," Tsunade says. "Is that this group of friends you have… They're all majors are they not?"

Pein narrows his eyes. "What are you suggesting Tsunade-sensei?" He says.

Tsunade leans back in her chair and smiles. "Nothing at all," she says. "I just want to know whether you consider them as friends?" _Those eyes _she thinks. _I can feel his power._

Year 11 is most certainly one of the most troublesome years Tsunade has ever had at this school. Most of the trouble centring around certain members of Pein's group as a matter of fact. But Tsunade is impressed. For Pein to draw in troublemakers like Hidan and Deidara, a loner such as Zetsu is a remarkable achievement.

"Of course I do," Pein says raising his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Tsunade says sceptically.

"It's true," Pein says seriously. "We're all majors of similar ages, you probably know we all come from harsh backgrounds so it's natural for us to bond."

"If that's so, you may go," Tsunade says waving a hand. Pein hesitates then stands.

Just as he's about to open the door Tsunade calls out, "Nagato!" Pein stiffens when he hears his real name, knowing Tsunade only calls him that when she's really serious.

"If you're going to try to do anything make sure you have the proper planning and the right research… I don't want to see any of my students dying," Tsunade says softly.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei," Pein says and he leaves the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years ago<strong>

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade stomps into the classroom. Several students gape at her in surprise. Jiraiya who had been at his desk fast asleep jumps up.

"Ahh… Tsunade," he grins sheepishly. "What can I do for you?"

"A word," Tsunade says, enjoying the terrified looks on the students faces.

"Keep doing… whatever you were doing," Jiraiya tells his students. Tsunade slams the door shut and the two start to walk down the corridor.

"What's a matter?" Jiraiya asks

"Has Kakashi spoken to you recently about his new friends?" Tsunade says.

Jiraiya frowns and says, "you know how Kakashi can be…"

Inwardly Tsunade sighs. The two teachers stop by some windows that overlook the school field. "Look," she nods.

Outside in the hot June sunshine is the self-proclaimed group Akatsuki. Tsunade isn't an idiot and certain members of the group talk extremely loudly. The group are sitting in a jumbled circle and in the distance Tsunade can see Hidan and Kisame running around the athletics track.

"Have you noticed Hidan and Kisame have been training a lot recently?" Tsunade says watching them. "And that the others have been doing a lot of excessive revision?" _Well apart from Kakashi and Deidara,_ she thinks as she watches Kakashi hand Deidara what suspiciously looks like one of Jiraiya's novels.

"Ahh Tsunade, relax!" Jiraiya says. "It's exam time after all! Kisame's always been keen at p.e too." Tsunade gives him a sceptical look and inwardly she laughs as Jiraiya flinches. After so many years of beating from her she knows Jiraiya has developed a fear of that look.

"I'm sure Naruto is fine too," Jiraiya says a serious look crossing his face. "After all… Look who his parents were. Stop worrying."

"What makes you think I'm worrying about him?" Tsunade says looking away, unwilling to admit her attachment to the loud blonde child.

Jiraiya laughs, "I know you're very taken with Naruto. After all you gave him the necklace for good luck before he left for the tower! Well that's not a surprise really… Seeing as he has similar dreams to Dan and Nawaki."

_"I'm going to free this city one day!"_ Dan and Nawaki used to say exactly the same thing during the days of Danzo. Tsunade smiles.

Suddenly Tsunade feels a hand grip her shoulder. She looks up in surprise to see Jiraiya smile. "Have faith," Jiraiya says. "It's our job to place our trust in the next generation."

Tsunade finds herself smiling back. Jiraiya has always had that way about him. His presence is always so reassuring. She looks out of the window once more at Akatsuki and thinks, _good luck… I hope you've done enough planning Pein._

Only six months later and Tsunade is standing in the corner of the morgue, tears filling her eyes. Lying on the cold metal table is Konan; so calm, so peaceful it almost appears as if she's sleeping, with a sheet covering her body to the tops of her shoulders.

Several hours ago Hidan and Kakuzu had appeared in the hospital demanding Tsunade to save her. There had been nothing she could do. Konan was already dead. All Tsunade could do was to clean up Konan and perform the post-mortem.

She looks at Pein who's sitting on a stool next to the table. Ever since he arrived he refused to clean himself up, be looked at for injuries or speak to anyone. All he has done is sit by Konan's side and stare at her face.

Akatsuki members had trickled in to pay their respects, even the severely damaged Obito who had only known Konan when he was Tobi. Tsunade can see they are slightly at a lost without Pein's leadership.

"Pein…" Tsunade whispers softly. Pein doesn't lookup. "Nagato?"

Finally Pein's head tilts upwards in recognition to her voice. "Yes Tsunade-sensei?" He says, his voice impossibly cold.

"Konan's gone Nagato," Tsunade says. "It's time to say goodbye." She steps forwards.

Oddly, Pein obeys. He leans down and gently kisses Konan on the forehead. "It's my fault," Pein breathes so quietly Tsunade can barely hear him. "It's down to my foolishness that you're gone. I will stop the cycle… The city will know true peace Konan… I promise."

He sits up and nods at Tsunade. Together they lift up the sheet that had been covering Konan's body and pull it over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Tsunade stares out over the balcony and she sighs. The soft breeze ruffles her hair and she can't help but wonder what exactly she had done wrong. It's clear that her ex-students are doing this.

She recalls healing Itachi after he rescued Jiraiya from the illusion. Tsunade smiles. That's one man who has always stayed loyal to the city. When she heard Jiraiya was out of the coma… The relief… It had made her so exhausted.

The smile fades. Itachi's eyesight is gone forever however. He may be able to see with the sharingan but even then if he uses it in the condition he's in it could further damage his health.

She stares out at the city then, suddenly she sees it. Smoke rising up from the centre of the city. _That's where the city hall is, _she thinks.

"Damn it," Tsunade says. She whirls round to head back into her office to find out what happened. But just as she turns something catches her eye and she cranes her head upwards to the roof.

Silhouetted against the night sky is a figure sitting several metres above on the roof. With a clear voice the figure calls out, "it's been a while… Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade stares up. "Pein…" she breathes. Pein stares down at her, one leg drawn up so his chin is level with his knee, the other is dangling from the ledge. Slowly he stands and even Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin, feels a twinge of fear.

"So you're the one after all who's behind this," Tsunade sighs. "Part of me had hoped that one of my students hadn't been led astray."

"It is you who had been led astray," Pein says. "Peace has made you foolish and thoughtless. You do not know true pain."

_What's happened to him?_ Tsunade thinks. "You will have to pay the price Pein," she says. "You have trampled on this city and killed innocent people."

"Ah, I see how noble of you," Pein says his voice cold. "If you kill me you will deem that justice. Yet it is revenge that we call justice. This only leads to more revenge and to the first links of hatred. It is a never-ending cycle. The only way to stop it is for the city to understand true pain to bring about true peace."

_"It's down to my foolishness that you're gone. I will stop the cycle… The city will know true peace Konan… I promise." _Tsunade's eyes widen. Is this what all this is about?

Pein slips a metal rod he had concealed up his sleeve. Pein throws it in Tsunade's direction and she dives out of the way.

Tsunade runs to the balcony doors and hurtles into her office. Seeing the fire alarm at the side she smashes the glass with her fist. A loud siren begins to wail and sprinklers rain down soaking Tsunade.

_That should buy everyone enough time to leave the building, _she thinks. Tsunade sprints down several flights of stairs until she in the large entrance foyer.

"As a councillor of the city I shall be forced to eliminate you," a voice says. Tsunade turns to see Pein.

"Why are you doing this Nagato?" Tsunade says as she squints against the pouring water. "Killing majors, spreading fear in the city… How is this keeping your promise to Konan?"

Pein flashes forwards and the rinnegan dilates. Before Tsunade's muscles can even react the wall behind her explodes and she's thrown to the floor as rubble collides into her. "This city must know pain, feel pain, taste pain," Pein says and Tsunade screams as he throws a metal rod into her back.

The pain is beyond excruciating and Tsunade coughs up blood. _A punctured lung,_ she thinks. _I'm going to drown in my own blood… I've got to use that…_

"Damn it…" She coughs and slowly she pushes her self up. The wound wrenches through her body and more blood falls from her lips. Closing her eyes Tsunade begins to focus on the wound.

"Oh?" Pein says with a hint of interest in his voice. "Am I to see part of your modification? Cellular regeneration in a matter of seconds…"

"Not only that but monstrous strength," Tsunade snarls and she rips the rod from her back. She gasps but gives Pein a hard stare. Looks like Jiraiya's determination has rubbed off on her.

Tsunade slams her fist to the ground and the floor beneath them cracks. Pein doesn't move but he stares as Tsunade staggers up, her wound steaming as it heals. Tsunade can feel the strength returning and she sprints to the right, punching the wall causing it to shatter as if it were no more than glass.

Pein glances up as the ceiling starts to cave in and seizing the advantage Tsunade charges, fist raised at her ex-pupil.

With inhuman speed Pein grabs Tsunade's wrist bringing her to a halt. Just as Tsunade raises her other arm Pein grabs that too. _So fast… _Tsunade thinks.

"Naga-"

"My name is not Nagato. It's Pein."

Blinding agony lances through Tsunade. In pure shock she jerks her head down to see a metal rod through her chest. Blood leaks from her mouth and her eyes cloud over.

Pein releases Tsunade and she collapses to the ground. _Heh…_ Tsunade thinks. _Jiraiya you'd be proud… I died fighting to protect the next generation… I wish I could have seen you when you wake up… No matter… I'm sure I'll see you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the delay and at how depressing this chapter was... Hope it was ok anyway.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Art is

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! To answer PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe's question you'll have to wait and see... Though expect more twists (well at least I hope they turn out fairly twisty) because I like them and remember I'm not strictly following the canon. Anyway hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Art is…<strong>

"Keep moving," Sasori says from inside Hiruko. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara nod.

They had seen the explosion clearly from the hospital. The centre of the city is in chaos and Sasori is keen to move into a safer area. It's well known among the old Akatsuki members how Pein likes to take advantage of chaos.

He scans the area whilst wondering what adjustments he could make to Hiruko so the puppet is more manoeuvrable. Suddenly there's another soft explosion from the distance. "That's coming from the city office," Kankuro says. _Must be another attack, _Sasori thinks. _I have to get these three somewhere safe before I can investigate._

"Keep moving," Sasori repeats.

"Hey… What's that?" Temari says and she points to the sky. Sasori jerks Hiruko's head upwards. Hovering far above them is a large white bird.

_So he's found us, _Sasori thinks. _Took him a while…_

"Take cover," Sasori instructs. "They'll be travelling in pairs… It's an old Akatsuki habit, which I'm sure Pein would have kept. The other may be lurking around somewhere so be careful." The three siblings hesitate then obey Sasori and run into a side alley.

Sasori watches as the bird swoops down and lands gracefully in front of him. With a grin Deidara hops off. "You were really hard to find," Deidara tells Sasori. "I almost forgot that you'd be in Hiruko… Sorry to keep you waiting Sasori no danna."

Sasori flicks a wire and Hiruko raises his tail. Deidara raises his hands in defence. "Is that anyway to treat a friend, un?" Deidara says.

Sasori suppresses the emotion that threatens to break free, instead he watches Deidara as Hiruko's tail sways from side to side. Deidara's stance appears to be friendly but Sasori can see that something is different, almost forced.

"Go on," Sasori says, his voice perfectly emotionless. "Tell me Pein's grand plan."

Deidara smiles and says, "Thought you'd never ask." He takes another step forward but Sasori doesn't relax. His ears are strained for a single sound that may tell him that Gaara and his siblings are in danger.

"Hmm…" Deidara says. "There are three stages… You know how Pein likes his stages."

"Get on with it," Sasori snaps impatient.

"Stage one and stage two act simultaneously," Deidara says. "Persuade majors to join. Those who don't must be eliminated. Stage two is to terrify the citizens so they hate majors."

_The bomb in the city hall… _Sasori thinks. "And stage three?" He asks.

"Pein hasn't informed me of stage three, un," Deidara says.

Sasori fights the urge to let out a derisive laugh. "So…" He says slowly. "You don't know what exactly Pein is planning yet you're going to blindly follow him?" Sasori says incredulously. "… You're even more of an idiot that I originally thought."

"Shut up!" Deidara says scowling. "Pein is going to bring peace to the city… For once we'll be treated as equals… Accepted and not hated. Don't you want that, un?"

Part of Sasori feels a twinge of understanding but… His mind begins to whirl. If Pein wants peace is he not doing exactly the opposite? Creating a rift in the city, spreading fear? In any case… Sasori lost his parents in the resistance against Danzo and baa-chan… Chiyo… Was murdered by Orochimaru when he was nine, only five years later. As much as he hates to admit it Sasori has become close to the Akatsuki especially the ones who remained in the city. He doesn't want to take part in something that will tear apart the city once more.

"Pein… Is insane," Sasori says calmly. "And so are you for deciding to follow him without even knowing what he's planning."

Deidara narrows his eyes and he sighs. "I had hoped you wouldn't say that, un," Deidara says. He holds his hands up and Sasori's eyes widen as he see Deidara's palm mouths furiously chewing.

Fast reflexes are what save Sasori as he flicks a wire releasing Hiruko's cloak. The bomb hits the cloak and the explosion makes the ground shake as Hiruko skids make. Seizing the advantage Sasori hits a switch and Hiruko's jaw flops open. Hundreds of senbon needles fly out into the smoke.

There! Hiruko's tail surges upwards to block a falling clay spider. The tip impales the spider, which then explodes. _Good thing I used reinforced titanium steel, _Sasori thinks as he looks at the blackened tip.

"Your art is pretty good," Deidara calls and from inside Hiruko Sasori can see Deidara is back on his clay bird, circling above. "But I've told you so many times… Art isn't eternal… It's a blast!"

More clay spiders rain down detonating down the street. Glass from the buildings shatters and Hiruko dodges a bomb to the left, his tail blocking two bombs at once. The puppet trembles from the impact as Sasori knows all too well that the puppet won't be able to take a direct hit.

Sasori twitches another wire and the huge puppet mask on Hiruko's back gapes open. More lethally poisoned senbon needles fly out towards Deidara but the bird swerves avoiding them.

"Not good enough, un!" Deidara yells and the bird dives at Sasori. At the last minute he leaps off the bird and realisation hits Sasori. Deidara's created the bird to be a bomb.

Sasori yanks a wire, ejecting himself from the puppet, escaping from the mask, staggering away. Deidara narrows his eyes and yells "katsu!"

The explosion is huge, flinging Sasori several metres forward. As he hits the floor, the concrete claws at his face. Slowly, Sasori pushes himself to his feet. No broken bones, but he guesses heavy bruising to his chest and blood drips from his face. Seeing the sleeve of his jacket is on fire he quickly yanks it off, wincing slightly from the burns on the backs of his shoulders.

The brat is going to pay. Good thing Sasori came prepared. Through the smoke he can see it. Sasori scoops up the sheathed sword and loops it over his shoulder. He had hidden it in Hiruko earlier in case anything like this happened. Sasori had grabbed the sword when he had ejected himself from the puppet though the explosion had knocked it from his hand.

"Oh?" A voice says. "You survived hmmm?" Deidara appears from the smoke with a lopsided grin that's boarding on psychotic. The brat can get a bit excited when it comes to blowing things up.

"You call your art eternal yet it can be destroyed so easily, un," Deidara says. "That's why you've always been wrong. Art it always fleeting."

"Idiot," Sasori says and pain gnaws at him. He looks at his friend. "It's the memories that are eternal…"

Deidara's smile fades and his eyes widen. Sasori reaches into the pouch at his belt and draws three needles. In a blur Sasori throws them at Deidara who dodges to the side only to meet Sasori's drawn sword.

Deidara backs away but not fast enough as Sasori manages to slash Deidara's arm. "Damn it," Deidara says as the cut dribbles blood. Sasori advances, sword raised forcing Deidara to back into a wall.

With another step the tip of Sasori's sword is resting on Deidara's jugular. "Now," Sasori says. "Tell me _why_ you joined Pein."

Deidara's eyes dilate at the change of tone in Sasori's voice and a vein pulses at his temple. "Thought you… Said you'd never use that against me?" Deidara says and he slams his eyes shut.

"That's before you betrayed us Deidara," Sasori says. "Now open your eyes or I'll slit your throat." Suddenly Sasori catches line sight and his eyes flick to the floor.

Curled around both of the men's feet is a large clay centipede. Deidara grins. "Drop the sword or I'll blow both of us up," he tells Sasori.

A stalemate.

"There's a lot of explosives packed into that," Deidara says. "Enough to destroy this entire street. Innocent people could die, un."

"These are just empty offices idiot," Sasori says.

Deidara smiles, "but do you don't want to die, un? I know you don't. You're always going on about eternal shit. Me? I don't mind dying in an explosion… Maybe it's my turn to becomes one with my art."

"Becoming one with your art is always a disappointment brat," Sasori says softly. "Trust me."

Deidara's smile fades and he says, "drop the sword Sasori no danna, and I'll call off the centipede."

Sasori hesitates, but he has no choice. He lowers the sword and the centipede scuttles away, only to detonate when it reaches the end of the street. The blast causes the buildings at the end crumble. Flames ignite on the surviving ones and even from here the blast makes Sasori recoil. Which is fatal mistake.

Deidara's eyes flash open and he grabs Sasori's wrist twisting it viciously. Sasori hisses in pain and he drops the sword. Deidara then seizes a handful of Sasori's shirt, spinning him round to slam him against the wall. He releases Sasori's wrist to raise his palm mouth, spitting out a spider about the size of Sasori's hand. It scuttles up Sasori's arm, up his neck to rest on the unharmed side of his face. Deidara leans forward and whispers into Sasori's ear, "now it's my turn to persuade you, un. Listen carefully… or both of us will become art… Sasori no danna… I have a proposition for you."


	13. Chapter 13: Sad Tidings

**Chapter 13: Sad Tidings**

"Yamato what was that?" Naruto asks as they hear a low rumble from the direction where the city council office is.

"I'm not sure," Yamato says. "But we're to meet up with Kakashi… Hey Naruto!"

_I'm not going to let any more innocent people die, _Naruto thinks as he sprints towards the office. "What the…" The words die away as Naruto approaches the office building… well what remains of it.

Slowly, Naruto treads through the huge gaping wall, the concrete crunching beneath his feet. Mouth slightly open, Naruto surveys the wreckage. The entire ground floor has been reduced to rubble and Naruto makes his way over the debris. Above him, Naruto can see the floor above where the ceiling has caved in. "No…" He breathes stopping in his tracks, slipping slightly on the slick, wet concrete.

"Naruto!" Yamato calls. Naruto barely hears him or Shikamaru muttering. His knees cease to work and he crumples to the ground.

"Naruto!" Yamato's voice grows louder but Naruto doesn't answer. All he can do is stare as his mind ceases to attempt to comprehend what's before him.

"Naruto!" There's the sounding of crunching footsteps. Panting. Then a gasp.

"What happened here?" Yamato says.

"Another attack," Shikamaru surmises. "Naruto?"

They approach then stop. Finally Naruto regains speech and he breathes, "Tsunade… Baa-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Jiraiya's eyes slowly peel open. He coughs causing his body to shudder and his ribs to ache. Jiraiya stares up the ceiling wondering why he doesn't feel overjoyed that he's out of the coma. Why isn't he happy to be alive? _What's this feeling? _He thinks. _It feels as if… Something's terrible happened… Tsunade?_

He turns his head to the side to see none other that Uchiha Itachi sitting by the side of the bed. Jiraiya stares the bandages wrapped around Itachi's eyes. "Itachi?" He croaks. Itachi's head turns in the direction of his voice.

"Jiraiya-sama?" He says. "I'm glad to hear that you're awake."

"Your…" Jiraiya starts.

"It's gone," Itachi says softly. "Do not worry. I do not regret it… This city needs you more than ever now."

_Needs me huh? _Jiraiya thinks wryly. _No… What this city needs is someone like Minato… Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Even now… I'm not sure who killed you…_

"Jiraiya-sama," Itachi says and Jiraiya sees the sombre expression on Itachi's face. "There's… Something's happened… Tsunade-sama… She's been killed in action."

A roaring silence fills Jiraiya's head. Tsunade… gone?

"Impossible," Jiraiya says.

Itachi shakes his head slowly. "Naruto, Yamato and Shikamaru found her body in the city council office," he says. "They're returning her body to the hospital."

Gently he touches Jiraiya shoulder, stands up and leaves him. Jiraiya stares at the empty chair. So many friends, so many loved ones gone… Hiruzen, Sakumo, Minato, Kushina and now… Tsunade. Will it ever stop? The cycle of hatred is never ending. Jiraiya knows revenge isn't the answer but… the pain… it burns, no burning gives the impression of it being salvageable. This… numbness is indescribable. His vision blurs and Jiraiya can feel himself slipping into better times…

* * *

><p><strong>39 years ago<strong>

Jiraiya sits next to his friend Orochimaru scowling. It's their first day at Konoha School and not a single pretty girl has walked into their new form room. He slumps lower in his seat, arms folded and at the same time Orochimaru sits up straighter. Complete opposites. Orochimaru's uniform is immaculate, shirt tucked in, tie in a perfect knot. Jiraiya's on the other hand is in a state. Shirt hanging on, his tie nowhere to be seen, his bird's nest of hair is a lost case too. Orochimaru does get on Jiraiya's nerves sometimes with his stuck up intelligence and seemingly complete perfection.

Then… Jiraiya sees… Her… An angel walks into the classroom. An angel who's completely flat chested, but an angel nonetheless. Golden locks tied carelessly back in a high ponytail. Jiraiya sits up, his mouth hanging open and he drinks in her soft brown eyes. The angel is chatting to another girl, laughing as she takes a seat a couple of rows in front.

Then hormones kick in. Jiraiya leaps up from his chair and bounds over to her. "Hi my name's Jiraiya," he says to her with a grin. "You can send me the love letter later!"

A dangerous gleam fills the girl's eyes and she stands up. "Pervert!" She yells and her fist hammers into Jiraiya's face knocking him to the floor. The class collapses into laughter.

Jiraiya rubs his cheek, scowling as his new classmates' laughter rings in his ears. "Ha ha!" Someone laughs. "You should know better than to offend Tsunade!"

"Stay away from me pervert," Tsunade growls and she stomps away.

Tsunade… Jiraiya watches her and a strange feeling grows in the pit of his stomach. That name will be imprinted in his memory forever….

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Kakashi closes his phone, his hand shaking. "Kakashi… Hey Kakashi! What happened?" Kisame asks.

"That was Yamato," Kakashi says. "The explosion earlier was an attack on the city hall… Made to look as if majors purposely did it.

"Damn Deidara," Kisame mutters. "I never though he would-"

"That's not all," Kakashi cuts in and he avoids Kisame's eyes. "There was also an attack on the city council office… Someone else has been murdered…"

"Who?"

Kakashi stares up at the night's sky and whispers softly, "Tsunade."

* * *

><p>"Well… It could be worst," Kakuzu says as he surveys their surroundings.<p>

"Worse? How could it be fucking worse?" Hidan says. "We're back in the same shithole of an orphanage we started in."

It's true. After spending an entire day searching for a more accommodating hideout than the underground cave, Hidan, Kakuzu and Jugo had found a derelict building right on the very northern outskirts of the city. The building is situated in a fairly deserted area on the city perfect for the group to be left undisturbed.

Moonlight shines through the gaps of the boarded windows, illuminating the place with shafts of light. A soft explosion sounds from the distance. Not even Hidan bothers commenting since explosions have been occurring all night.

"Must have shut down after Orochimaru fell from power," Kakuzu observes.

"Because they realised how shitty this place was," Hidan snorts. Kakuzu knows how he feels. He hated this place too.

"We shouldn't be staying here for too long," Kakuzu says. "Pein's plan is full swing now." Hidan and Kakuzu share dark, knowing looks.

"Fucking freezing," Hidan mutters as Jugo looks at them.

"We can't make a fire," Kakuzu reminds him. "The smoke will give us away." He ignores Hidan's curses and begins to explore the building. Plants have invaded the hall, strangling the walls and marching up the banister. Thick dust coats the floorboards and with each step a small cloud is summoned beneath Kakuzu's feet. He stares up the staircase and through the darkness he can see the steps have rotted away.

Kakuzu is no longer a small skinny nine year old. He's a six-foot something, heavily built twenty-two year old. No way will those steps be able to take his weight.

Standing here Kakuzu can barely remember what it was like to be a small boy scrabbling around for small insignificant things. Finding 1 ryo was like finding a million to him. A small toy had been a tiny treasure. Even then it had been clear to him that money was the thing that got you by in the world.

Kakuzu walks away back into what used to be the dining hall where Hidan and Jugo are sitting on the floor. The ground is bare concrete but it's better than the damp caves they have been sleeping in. Someone has lit a lamp, placing it at the centre of the room. The flame flickers as Kakuzu sits next to Hidan.

Suddenly Zetsu rises up. "Took you long enough," Hidan grumbles. "What the fuck is going on out there? We've been hearing explosions all night."

"The plan succeeded at the city hall," Zetsu says. The other side laughs harshly and he adds, "we saw a lot of… interesting things tonight."

"Like what?" Hidan snaps. Neither he nor Kakuzu trust Zetsu. He's too close to Pein and Obito.

"Pein has eliminated his target," Zetsu says.

"Wait… Wasn't his target-"

"Tsunade-sensei has been eliminated," a voice says. They turn to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"Pein," Zetsu says. "Deidara succeeded in sabotaging the meeting."

In the half-light all Kakuzu can see is Pein's rinnegan glowing. Tsunade is dead? Kakuzu had never been particularly close to their ex-head teacher but still… he knows Pein had. _You still call her Tsunade-sensei Pein_ Kakuzu thinks. _Maybe you still are more attached than you think._

"Has Deidara succeeded in killing Sabaku Gaara?" Pein asks, joining them on the floor.

The black side of Zetsu begins to laugh and says, "I think you'll be surprised about what happened."

"Sorry Pein!" A voice calls. "But I'm afraid I got a bit distracted…" Deidara stands in the doorway looking severely battered.

Pein narrows his eyes but remain silent, waiting for Deidara to continue. "We have a new recruit," Deidara with a grin. He moves to one side and someone else walks into the room and into the light.

Kakuzu's eyes widen and Hidan says, "no fucking way." Jugo gives the newcomer a dark look and even Pein appears to be mildly surprised.

Sasori is equally beaten as Deidara but he gives Pein his usual emotionless stare, as if he only saw him yesterday. With a bored voice Sasori says, "Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu… Pein… It's been a while."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this feels like it's going really slowly but things will be speeding up next chapter... Thank you for reading Eventide this far, I do appreciate it even if I am a bit crap at showing it.<strong>

**On a random side note, I'm pretty thick sometimes and I didn't realise that people feel so strongly about the Tobi/Obito/Madara theory... I'm really sorry about that, maybe I should have put up some kind of warning, in any case I honestly do not care whether Tobi turns out to be Madara or Obito or in fact is actually just some random Uchiha called Tobi (that would be a laugh). I have thought up several logically plausible reasons (yes I do think like a vulcan sometimes) to who Tobi is but I feel that since I'm not up to date with the manga my opinion isn't exactly worth much. Is this relevant to Eventide? Ah well you'll just have to wait and see... I've thought up about four different endings to Eventide and I have no idea which one it'll flow into.**

**Anyway if you do celebrate Christmas hope you have a good one, and the next update will be in 2012!**


	14. Chapter 14: Gai's Super Secret Technique

**Happy new year :) I wrote this in my revision breaks, keen I know... Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Gai's 'Super Secret Technique'!<strong>

Four days. That's how long Suigetsu and Sasuke have been searching for their target. Suigetsu hates this city with the relentless beating sun, the dry dust catching your eyes and the freezing nights. During the five years they had been travelling the climate in other countries had been more to Suigetsu's tastes. It was only three years ago when he had encountered his first rain shower.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu pants. "Mind if we rest?"

Sasuke nods and they sit on a bench in the shade of a slightly crooked building. The relationship between Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo is a strange one. All four shared the same desire to escape the city for different reasons. Yet… A sharp, wry grin pulls at Suigetsu's lips. He hadn't expected to find himself willing to protect them yet he had whey they had faced enemies on their travels.

"I can't believe Tsunade's dead," Suigetsu says. "Never met her… But she was supposed to be one of the legendary Sannin."

"The city will be distracted with the funeral today," Sasuke says.

"Do you think our target will be there?" Suigetsu says hopefully.

"No," Sasuke says. "The funeral finished several hours ago."

Suigetsu scowls. Their target is a very… Unique looking man. Certainly someone you wouldn't forget if you saw him on the street.

"Run Lee! Run with the power of youth! If we do not make it to the other side of the city in five minutes then we must run the perimeter two-hundred times more!"

"What… Is that?" Suigetsu mutters as he squints down the dusty road. In the distance, blurred by heat waves are two green figures charging towards them. "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke is already up and standing in the middle of the road, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Grumbling Suigetsu joins him.

The green… Things get nearer and Suigetsu can see… Twins? Both have identical shiny bowl cuts and the biggest, bushiest eyebrows Suigetsu has ever seen. Worst of all is the matching and alarmingly tight lycra suits both are wearing.

"Finally," Suigetsu says. "Maito gai."

"His brother is with him, Lee," Sasuke says. "He's a major too."

Gai and Lee skid to a halt several metres before Sasuke and Suigetsu. "Gai… These people are they?" Lee says.

Gai nods. "My name is Maito Gai. People call me the Noble Gentleman of the city and this is my brother Lee, the Green Beast of the city!" Both give Sasuke and Suigetsu a thumbs up and scary sparkly smiles.

_Are these guys for real? _Suigetsu thinks weakly. He glances at Sasuke whose face remains impassive as usual.

Gai points at them, "you are the un-youthful people who are destroying this city and we will stop you."

"Ah Sasuke," Suigetsu says. "Looks like our cover's blown… I guess they won't join us."

"Hn," Sasuke nods in agreement and his sharingan appear. Gai and Lee however do not look particularly perturbed.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gai says moving his body into a fighting stance. "Lee has told me that you are a genius just like your brother Itachi, however I will show how hard work surpasses genius."

"Prepare to face Gai's 'super secret technique' to combat the sharingan," Lee says.

"You've already prepared a 'super secret technique' to combat the sharingan?" Suigetsu says slowly.

"To use against my eternal rival!" Gai says.

Suigetsu can't resist. "Who's your eternal rival?" Suigetsu asks attempting to imagine Itachi as Gai's eternal rival.

"Hatake Kakashi, a great man, at the moment he is beating me 51 wins to 50 losses. I will beat my rival one day!" Gai says and his eyes shine with manly tears, as does Lee's.

"Enough," Sasuke says and his sharingan spins. Suigetsu guess it was the mention of Itachi that's upset him.

A serious look crosses Gai's face and he says, "it is sad to see to boys waste their youth… However we must protect this city, for the memory of Tsunade!"

Suddenly Sasuke is thrown backwards. Suigetsu turns his head, his eye widening with shock, as Gai has appeared where Sasuke was standing. _So fast…_ Suigetsu thinks in amazement. Then Suigetsu sees a green flash run towards him. "Nice try," Suigetsu grins as Lee stares at his fist. "But that won't work on me." Lee's well-aimed punch had hit its mark on Suigetsu's stomach… However his hand has gone straight through Suigetsu. Water drips to the ground and the hole in Suigetsu's stomach ripples.

Lee skids back and he says, "Your modification is powerful… I shall enjoy this fight!"

Suigetsu's grin widens and he pulls the Executioner's Blade off his back. Behind him he can hear Sasuke being beaten to the ground again. _Damn it_, Suigetsu thinks. _That guy really has got a 'super secret technique' against the sharingan._

Suigetsu concentrates forcing the water in his body to surge to his right arm so the muscles bulge. He swings the blade at Lee who easily dodges and sends a kick that only flies through Suigetsu's body. Thinking fast Suigetsu forces his body to collapse into a puddle of water. _I can't fight for too long in this heat, _he thinks he sends the water skirting around Lee. Taking advantage of Lee's momentary shock Suigetsu reassembles his body. Scooping the Executioner's Blade he hurls it at Gai.

"Gai!" Lee shouts. Suigetsu grins at the blade spins towards the green idiot. Gai ducks as the blade sails over his head. But those valuable seconds have given Sasuke the time to recover, just as Suigetsu had intended.

Sasuke draws his sword and rushes at Gai. Gai only sees Sasuke just in time, raising his forearm to protect him. Suigetsu guesses the cut is deep, hopefully deep enough. "Gai!" Lee yells and he aims several punch as Suigetsu. Suigetsu simply stands there as the hits merely splash through him.

Suddenly Suigetsu hears Gai laugh and Sasuke is thrown to the floor again with a brutal kick to the chest. "Go Gai!" Lee cries. Suigetsu's eyes widen. Why isn't the sharingan working? Is this part of his modification? But Pein said Lee and Gai had the same modification… Freakishly enhanced muscles that gives them inhuman speed and strength.

"You are most likely confused," Gai says to Sasuke. "I shall enlighten you. The sharingan only works if the user has eye contact. All I have to do is avoid your eyes and instead look at your feet to predict your moves. Simple!"

_That's… Insane,_ Suigetsu thinks. _How long did it take him to perfect that?_ But Suigetsu can see it's working.

Sasuke staggers up. "You rely on your eyes too much," Gai says, his humour seems to have evaporated. "That is why the sharingan can be surpassed by hard work."

"Damn it," Suigetsu mutters as he can see that Sasuke is clearly losing. He doesn't want to do this yet his body is moving of its own accord. Suigetsu's body liquefies and collapses into a puddle of water. Lee runs after the water, realising where Suigetsu is heading. But it's to late. Suigetsu's body solidifies and he hauls up the Executioner's blade. The muscles in his arm bulge and Suigetsu charges at Gai from behind.

"Gai watch out!" Lee shouts. Gai whirls round and grabs Suigetsu's wrist with his uninjured hand. Even though Suigetsu has focused the water in his body so both arms are heavily muscled, the blade won't budge.

"Sasuke run!" Suigetsu says. Sasuke looks at Suigetsu and nods, knowing Suigetsu can escape easily via one of the drains.

"Lee!" Gai grunts. Lee sprints after Sasuke down an alley to the left.

"We'll see you sometime soon," Suigetsu says but to his surprise Gai grins because at that moment a fist slams through Suigetsu's chest from behind. "You're not going anywhere," the attacker says calmly.

Suigetsu glances down to see screaming electricity form in the hand. "No..." Suigetsu gasps. He screams as agony runs thorugh his veins, the shock causing his body spasm and jerk. Suigetsu's eyes roll back and he collapses to the ground, smoke rising from his body.

Gai grins, "and that's why Hatake Kakashi is my eternal rival!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi gazes down at Suigetsu whose chest is blackened. "Sorry I had to be a bit rough with your cousin," Kakashi apologises to Kisame who joins them.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Kisame says. "He's just a kid, he needed to be taught a lesson." Kakashi kneels down and places two fingers to Suigetsu's neck to feel a faint pulse. _Just unconscious,_ he thinks. _Good, Yamato will be happy that there'll be someone to question._

"Was there anyone else Gai?" Kakashi asks. As it happened Kisame and Kakashi had been walking back from the hospital when they heard the commotion. Looks like they had managed to get here just in time.

"Uchiha Sasuke was here, Lee went after him," Gai says, nodding toward the alley.

Kakashi straightens and heads over to the alley but all he finds is Lee, unconscious on the ground. Kakashi lifts up the band covering his sharingan and studies Lee. The illusion that's in place is fairly complicated but with a moment's studying Lee's brain Kakashi can see through it. He kneels down next to Lee, his sharingan dilating.

Then… Lee's eyes flicker. "Wha… What happened?" Lee mutters sitting up.

"Sasuke must have trapped you in an illusion," Kakashi says, pulling his band down. He helps Lee to stand and they walk back over to Gai and Kisame.

When Gai sees Lee he cries, "Lee!"

"Gai!" Lee says. "I'm sorry, Sasuke defeated me!"

"It does not matter Lee," Gai says as tears fill both brothers' eyes. "You have to gift of perseverance, with that and the full power of youth, you too are a genius!"

"Here we go," Kisame mutters.

"Gai!" Lee says openly sobbing now.

"Lee! Let's run towards the sunset!" Gai says. Kakashi sighs. Seeing Kakashi's expression Gai says, "Kakashi what's with your attitude? We'll never be young like this again!"

Kakashi decides to go for the old standby. "… Huh? Did you say something?" He says.

"Gah! Why do you have to be so cool Kakashi?" Gai says. "Next time I shall win."

"Anyway…" Kisame says scooping up the Executioner's Blade from the ground. "What now Kakashi?"

"We'll take Suigetsu back to Yamato," Kakashi says. "Kisame you'll be the one who can probably get the most information out of him if we still can't contact Sasori."

"What do you think happened?" Kisame asks.

Kakashi frowns, "I'm not sure… Gaara said that he left them to fight Deidara… But after that he failed to meet up with them again. And he didn't turn up to the funeral today… There are only two options."

Kisame's face darkens. "Deidara wouldn't have killed Sasori. They've known each other since the tower."

Kakashi nods, "That's what I thought but you know what the alternative is… Which doesn't make sense…" They fall silent.

"The others should be at the police station by now," Kakashi says. "We'll reconvene our plans there… Coming Gai?"

Kisame scowls but doesn't say anything as Gai gives Kakashi a thumbs up and a sparkly smile. He grabs Suigetsu's unconscious body and hauls him over his shoulder.

"Lee let's race to the police station!" Gai exclaims and the two brothers sprint off leaving Kisame and Kakashi in the dust.

Kisame and Kakashi exchange exasperated looks and follow. The dust stings Kakashi's eye so he pulls down Obito's goggles. It's time to find some answers.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sinks down in the tunnel panting. He had managed to ambush Lee in the alley, allowing him to use the sharingan and escape. Suigetsu should be fine… Sasuke shakes off the faint feelings of worry.<p>

"I see you failed to kill your target," a voice says. Sasuke looks up to see Obito leaning against the wall opposite.

"You haven't even started looking for yours," Sasuke accuses.

"That's not true," Obito says and he offers a hand, helping Sasuke up. "I know exactly where he is… I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Sasuke snorts not believing him. "We have a new member," Obito continues. "Akasuna Sasori. Pein seems to trust him-"

"Do you?" Sasuke interjects.

Obito laughs his humourless laugh. "Who knows," he says cryptically. "More importantly… I think it's time you see your brother again."

Sasuke smirks, "about time… But isn't Pein going to notice, _cousin_."

"Pein will be preoccupied with his next target… Uzumaki Naruto." Obito tilts his head slightly, studying Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke forces his face to remain impassive. _Concentrate… Concentrate on your goal, _he tells himself. _As long as I succeed to killing Itachi, I don't care what happens to Naruto. _"Aren't you worried about your friend?" Obito says.

"Aren't you?" Sasuke counters. "After all… Kakashi will also surely refuse."

Obito stiffens and strangely he touches his mask. After several seconds, his hand drops and Obito relaxes. "Hatake Kakashi will be dealt with," Obito says coldly. "Karin is not far away in one of the tunnels. Find her and deal with your injuries. Then find Itachi." With that Obito vanishes.

Sasuke stares at the opposite wall hard. The black sheep of the Uchiha family. Wasn't that what his parents had called Obito? Yet here he was… Acting like a loyal, cold Uchiha. Sasuke knows that although it may be Obito's body behind that mask… It certainly isn't his cousin. But right now… He has more important things to think about.

Sasuke's eyes narrow, his fists clenched. Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I know what I'm going to write next after I've finished Eventide, probably either another AU Naruto story but AU as in it takes place in actual Naruto world but one of those 'what if this happened?' stories. Or a Naruto-Fairy Tail x-over... Because I've been planning on how to make a x-over that logically plausible... I'm saying this like Eventide is finishing soon ha ha. At a guess probably five or six more chapters? But then my estimation skills are terrible..<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Interrogation

**Chapter 15: Interrogation**

"Heard enough?" Sasori asks straightening up. Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan nod. With a sweep of his foot Sasori wipes away the diagram he had drawn on the dusty floor.

"What're you planning?" A voice hisses. They turn to see Zetsu rise up from the floor.

"How to break into the police station," Kakuzu says smoothly. "From what you reported our targets are there."

"Oh?" The darker side of Zetsu smirks. "It sounded as if you were-"

"Don't," interrupts the white side.

Kakuzu narrows his eyes dangerously, and Hidan says "what? Do you fucking suspect us or something?"

"No one's suspecting anyone of anything," Deidara says. "We're all Akatsuki here, un."

"Aren't you supposed to be finding Sasuke?" Sasori says in a bored tone.

Zetsu looks around says, "yes… Of course…"

* * *

><p>"Now cousin," Kisame says easily, sitting opposite Suigetsu in the police interrogation room. "Tell me everything." Kisame places a glass of water on the table.<p>

Suigetsu stares at the glass and licks his dry, cracked lip. Though they had performed the necessary first-aid on Suigetsu upon Kisame's instructions they had left the teenager severely dehydrated knowing it would cripple Suigetsu's modification.

"I'll talk," Suigetsu answers. "If you give me the water."

Kisame grins, "nice try." Tantalisingly he grabs the glass and takes a long gulp. Suigetsu's eyes never leave the glass. Kisame smacks his lips. "Now we know what stage one is," Kisame continues and with a gentle motion of his wrist he begins to swirl the water around in the glass. "And you obviously wouldn't know the rest of Pein's plan. We know Deidara's joined… And that Sasori is missing… Know anything about that?" Kisame suddenly jerks his hand so the water sloshes.

"No," Suigetsu says. "We've only seen Zetsu over the last four days when we were searching for that idiot Maito Gai. He did mention something about a new member but that's all."

Behind the façade Kisame's heart sinks. Sasori joining doesn't fit but… _Two down, three more to go, _he thinks gloomily.

"That's all I know," Suigetsu says, staring at Kisame hard. A strange sense of pride fills Kisame. His cousin is extremely tough to withstand this kind of torture, as Kisame knows how much it hurts to be that dehydrated. However…

"Tell me," Kisame says. "What do you know about Obito?"

"What's there to know?" Suigetsu says, but for a split second Kisame sees it. _There's definitely something going on, _Kisame notes.

"How was he cured?" Kisame asks.

"I don't know," Suigetsu answers.

Kisame laughs and takes another large gulp from the glass. Suigetsu opens his mouth unconsciously as he watches his cousin drink.

"Sure you don't know?" Kisame says.

"No," Suigetsu says sounding unsure this time. Kisame shrugs and lifts the glass to his lips again. "Wait!"

He pauses, raising an eyebrow. Looking defeated Suigetsu licks his lips, clears his throat and says slowly, "Over the course of the travels the lapses where Tobi become Obito were growing further apart. It was when we got to this country called the Land of Water… He changed…"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Ago<strong>

Suigetsu loves it here. The climate is perfect. A faint, misty veil of rain tickles his face. They're been staying in a large town at the heart of the marshy country. Rumours have led them here. Rumours that the leader of this town is extremely powerful. Maybe powerful enough to cure Obito.

Despite the cool climate Suigetsu is probably the only one who enjoys it here. The town is clearly held by a dictator with a cruel and bloody regime where children from as early as six are trained into emotionless fighting machines. Though it's the exam that horrifies the travellers. At the age of thirteen, they are pitted against their friends in a fight to the death so only the survivors are able to graduate. _It makes Orochimaru look like a saint,_ Suigetsu thinks. Then he remember the mind games, the physical torture and the medical experiments… Maybe not. Even so, though they had wanted to put a stop to it Pein insisted they lay low for the time being as the leader had agreed to heal Obito.

The rain becomes heavier, till it form heavy drops that soak Suigetsu in seconds. Obito is in surgery right at this moment. Suigetsu sighs. Tobi is annoying as hell but he finds Obito bearable, even funny, especially when he annoys Sasuke. The last time Tobi was Obito however was… What? Half a year ago and it had only lasted for half an hour.

He walks back towards the inn they're staying in, only a minute's walk from the hospital. As he reaches the entrance, Suigetsu looks up to see Pein sitting on the roof, staring up at the sky.

"Oh… Would you be able to call your friend down? He may catch a chill from sitting out in the rain for too long." Suigetsu turns to see Terumi Mei beside him with a smile and an umbrella. She lifts up the umbrella shielding Suigetsu from the rain.

"He wouldn't listen," Suigetsu says. "He always does this sort of thing anyway."

Terumi Mei was chosen by the leader of the town as their guide, their welfare as guests was entrusted to her.

"He lost someone very close," a voice says. Kakuzu appears from the entrance of the inn. Mei and Suigetsu follow him inside, following Kakuzu up to the rooms they're residing in.

"Someone close?" Mei enquires as Kakuzu opens the room door.

"Yes he-"

"Oi! Dickhead stop dripping the water everywhere!" Hidan yells lobbing towel at Suigetsu.

Mei smiles sweetly at Hidan and says "shut up or I'll kill you." Hidan pales as he's already incurred Mei's wrath several times. Despite the sweet smile that woman emanates a killer aura that makes the Jashinist quail.

Suigetsu laughs. "Anyway," Kakuzu continues. "It was… Three years ago, someone very close to Pein was killed."

An uncharacteristic solemn look crosses Hidan's face and he says, "I can't believe it was that long ago since she died."

"She?" Mei says softly. "I see…"

"Pein's never been the same since," Kakuzu says. "I doubt he'll ever recover from it."

"It's so sad," Mei murmurs. "To see such a handsome man filled with so much sorrow."

"I don't know about handsome," Kakuzu snorts.

Mei shakes herself slightly and says, "in any case… I've come here to tell you that the operation was successful. You may see Obito now."

Everyone in the room freezes. "You fucking serious?" Hidan says. Mei smiles and nods.

"I'll get Pein," Kakuzu says, sounding as excited as he can possibly get.

"I'll tell Sauske, Jugo and Karin," Suigetsu says.

"Terumi-san! Terumi-san!" A boy, around Suigetsu's age bursts into the room.

"Yes Chojuro?" Mei says.

The boy adjusts his glasses and pants, "i-it's leader-sama… He's dead!"

* * *

><p>Late in the evening the group are sitting in Hidan, Kakuzu and Pein's room, as it's the largest. "Do they suspect it's us?" Jugo says quietly.<p>

Kakuzu shakes his head. "If anything it seemed as if they're glad their leader is dead… Strange though…" Suigetsu frowns. Kakuzu is right. It is strange that the leader suddenly dies after Obito is supposedly cured.

Suddenly Zetsu appears from the centre of the floor and says, "Pein is coming, with Obito."

The group tense and their eyes focused on the door. The handle turns and the door slowly swings open. Pein steps inside followed by-

"It's good to be back," Obito says. His mask is off but the bizarre thing is that there seems to have been no visible signs that he's had an operation. That's when Suigetsu sees it. The impossibly cold and calculating look in Obito's eye.

"Do you know what happened Obito?" Kakuzu says.

Slowly, Obito shakes his head. "No… All I remember was waking up," he says. Suigetsu glances at Kakuzu. _He can feel it too_, Suigetsu thinks.

"Kakashi will be glad, won't he?" Kakuzu says.

"Yes…" Obito says narrowing his eyes as if he's struggling to recall something. Suddenly he clutches his head, wincing with pain. "Must be the after effects of the operation."

"You better rest Obito," Pein says. "When you've fully recovered we'll make a move."

Obito nods but he looks at Sauske. "First… Sasuke a word," Obito says. If he's surprised Sasuke doesn't show it. He follows Obito out of the room.

"We're going to take a walk," Kakuzu says, jerking his head at Hidan.

"What? But its fucking raining Kakuzu," Hidan moans. Kakuzu glares at him and eventually Hidan stands and follows him out the room.

"It's late," Pein says, addressing Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. "I'd advise that you return to your own rooms."

Suigetsu and Jugo walk down the corridor, and into the room they also share with Sasuke. Strangely however, Karin also follows them in. "What're you doing in here?" Suigetsu says.

"Shut up Suigetsu," Karin growls beating him over the head with her fist.

"Ow," Suigetsu moans rubbing the back of his head.

A sudden look of seriousness crosses Karin's face and she says, "You felt it too didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Jugo says and Suigetsu reluctantly nods. There is something definitely not right about Obito… But somehow Pein hasn't said a word…

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

The group around the conference table slowly digest every that's been said. Kakashi leans back in his chair and closes his eye. The information Suigetsu had given was certainly very revealing to Obito's condition and what was happening within the group.

"What do you suggest Kakashi?" Yamato asks. Kakashi doesn't like this. He's never considered himself leader material, yet everyone in the room is looking at him expectantly. Now he knows how Jiraiya felt when he was nominated to be a council member.

"Pein will be focusing on members of this group. Gaara is still alive after two attempts," Kakashi says looking at Naruto's friend. "We're the biggest threat as we have the most information as to what's happening. My guess is that they'll attack the police station next if we remain here for too long."

"Splitting is dangerous but it may be our only option," Jiraiya agrees. "There're fifteen of us here. So an even spread of numbers is possible."

Kakashi nods. "Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu you are to find as many majors possible who are willing to support us. Kankuro, Temari and Genma I want you to do the same."

"What? Why aren't we with Gaara?" Kankuro exclaims.

"They may assume Gaara will be with you an Temari," Kakashi explains. "Hopefully this'll make it harder to track him down." Kankuro pulls a face put nods, as does Temari.

"Gai and Lee I want you to take Suigetsu to the hospital," Kakashi continues. "Ensure he's still fairy dehydrated."

"We shall do this with the flames of youth my eternal rival" Gai says giving Kakashi his ever-shiny smile.

"With Yamato," Kakashi adds. Yamato's face comically falls and the utmost look of depression crosses his face. Kakashi simply crinkles his eye up in a smile.

"Naruto I want you to go with Itachi and Kisame," Kakashi says. "_Listen _to them."

Yamato frowns but Kakashi shakes his head. Sasori and Deidara may have joined Pein but Kakashi trusts Itachi with his life. Itachi sacrificed his eyesight to save Jiraiya. That's how loyal he is with to this city. Kakashi knows how long Kisame and Itachi have been friends so he doubts Kisame will betray them.

"Gaara, you'll be with Jiraiya and myself," Kakashi says, ignoring Naruto's grumblings. Gaara nods and Kankuro and Temari look relieved to see an old Akatsuki member and one of the legendary Sannin is with their little brother.

"That's it… Good luck," Kakashi says. Everyone nods and they stand up.

"Wait," a clear voice says causing everyone to freeze. _That voice, _Kakashi thinks. _No it can't be-_

Someone behind Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi. We need to talk," the person says.

Kakashi can feel himself being inexplicably pulled backwards by a strange force. "No! Kakashi!" Jiraiya shouts.

But it's too late.

Kakashi and Obito have vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, cliffhanger :) Hope you liked the chapter! Not sure when the next update will be because my exams are in less than two weeks... I know, I do over obsess about exams but I kind of do need those grades... But I'll try and update as soon as possible and to those people who've managed to endure the story up to this point, thank you :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: The Mystery of Uchiha Obito

**Sorry about the long wait, and see if you can play spot the Naruto quote in this, ha ha. It's also one something in the morning (UK timezone) so sorry if there are more typos/mistakes than ****usual... I will go back an edit Eventide once it's finished. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Mystery of Uchiha Obito<strong>

"_Wait ," a clear voice says causing everyone to freeze. _That voice_, Kakashi thinks. _No it can't be-

_ Someone behind Kakashi places a hand on shoulder. "Kakashi. We need to talk," the person says._

_ But it's too late._

_ Kakashi and Obito have vanished._

* * *

><p>Kakashi blinks as the conference room is sucked away. Obito's grip tightens on Kakashi's shoulder and in a blurred kaleidoscope of grey the air swirls around them. Before Kakashi can move the world straighten and the air becomes static as they appear in an empty warehouse. Vaguely Kakashi recognises it as the one where Deidara had made his bird all those years ago when they launched their attack on the tower.<p>

Obito releases his grip and Kakashi turns around, distancing himself from the other man. "It's been a while Obito," Kakashi says his voice calm. "But then you're not Obito are you?"

The man standing before Kakashi lets out a humourless chuckle. "Astute as they say you are Kakashi," he says. "Yes I am Obito, and no I am not."

Slowly, tantalizingly as if it amuses the man no end he removes his mask. Kakashi's fists tighten because that face, that face is Obito's. Older, but definitely Kakashi's friend's. A bandage covers where his left eye used to be and unconsciously Kakashi's sharingan itches. But that eye. It's frozen. A cold chilling aura surrounds the man before Kakashi, so cold that Kakashi can feel his mouth turning dry.

Kakashi narrows his eye and says, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>As soon as Kakashi vanishes Naruto explodes. "Kakashi!" He yells. Naruto clenches his fists together as they shake with anger and he stares at the spot where Kakashi only stood seconds ago. "Damn it," Naruto says, his eyes glowing with fury. "Damn it!" He runs towards the doorway but someone grabs his collar and yanks him back.<p>

"Let go!" Naruto says struggling but the person holds their grim firm.

"Not so fast," Kisame says.

"Let go bastard!" Naruto says. "I need to rescue Kakashi!" He unzips his jacket, freeing himself from Kisame's grip.

"Naruto!" A sharp voice says cutting through Naruto's emotions.

Naruto stops. "Jiraiya," Naruto says. "We have to rescue Kakashi… I'm not going to lose my brother!"

"Uchiha Obito is monstrously powerful," Jiraiya says. "A kid like you won't be able to handle him."

The grim look of Jiraiya's face makes Naruto falter slightly but he can't sit still while Kakashi is danger. "But!"

"Jiraiya-sama, we should proceed with what we discussed," Itachi says softly. Everyone turns. Itachi hadn't breathed a single word during the meeting.

Jiraiya's eyes narrow and he answers, "that plan I take it?"

Itachi nods. Naruto looks from his godfather to Itachi wondering what they're talking about. Jiraiya sighs, "everyone will follow through with what we planned earlier."

Stunned looks flicker onto people's faces and Gai says, "We must rescue Kakashi."

Itachi closes his eyes briefly and says, "We have time… That man… He will talk first and that will take sometime." Itachi's blind gaze falls on Naruto. The grey, unseeing eyes seem to be bottomless to Naruto and the depth of knowledge is almost frightening. Naruto can see himself reflected in them and it feels as if Itachi is scanning his soul.

"Itachi is right," Jiraiya says. "Yamato you will come with me and Gaara. The rest… We will make contact later."

"What about Kakashi?" Yamato asks.

Jiraiya glances at Itachi and a look of understanding passes between them. "Itachi and Kisame shall handle it."

Uncertainty hangs in the room but after several moments they begin to file out. Just before he leaves Jiraiya grips Naruto's shoulder. "Don't do anything rash," Jiraiya says. "Itachi… He may be an Uchiha… But trust him."

Naruto nods and gives Jiraiya a determined look that for once lacks any humour. "I'll find Kakashi and stop them!" He says. "I promise."

But as soon as Naruto steps outside with Itachi and Kisame he feels a twinge of despair. How is he going to find Kakashi in this city? If only he could make mass clones of himself or something…

Itachi however seems confident if where they're going and he heads straight across the straight, leading them through a maze of alleys. "Where are we going?" Naruto asks Itachi. Apparently speech is not worth Itachi's time and he ignores the teenager. Naruto looks at Kisame who shrugs.

"Where are you going?" Naruto repeats a little louder. "We need to save Kakashi!" Itachi suddenly stop causing Naruto to collide into his back.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi says turning to face the boy. "You are still acting like a child. You must face reality and realise that in life there are impossible choices to made."

Naruto frowns, "what are you talking about?"

"By the time we reach your brother Hatake Kakashi, he may be already dead," Itachi says. "What will you do then? Or my brother Sasuke, you still consider him a friend do you not?"

Naruto glares at Itachi and his fists clench. "What are talking about?" Naruto says.

"Sasuke is a traitor of the city," Itachi says in his ever-emotionless voice. "When the time comes will you be able to kill him to save the city?"

Naruto stares at Itachi in shock. None of those thoughts had ever occurred to him. "As I said," Itachi repeats. "You are still a child, you-"

"Shut up!" Naruto says cutting Itachi off. Kisame blanches slightly at Naruto's daring.

Naruto gives Itachi a hard look. "It's true I do consider Sasuke my friend," Naruto says quietly. "But I will save him and I will save the city! No matter what it takes! As for Kakashi…" He flashes Itachi a smile that's worthy of his namesake. "We better hurry!"

The only sign Itachi shows is the slight inclination of his eyebrow and the corners of his mouth twitches. Suddenly Itachi stiffens. He looks at Kisame and Kisame nods. Naruto looks at them in confusion wondering what Itachi is planning now.

"Let's go," Kisame says to Naruto nodding at the courtyard ahead.

"Yeah," Naruto says uneasily, he turns to look at Itachi, but Itachi has vanished. "Wait, where did he go?"

"He does that," Kisame says laughing slightly. "He'll catch up with us later. Let's go." Uneasy Naruto nods and they hurry down the alley into the sunlit courtyard. Normally it would be busy with workers coming here on their lunch breaks. However today, the courtyard is empty. Over the past few days the city has slowly begun to slow to a standstill as people refuse to go out from the violence.

"Wait," Kisame says holding an arm out to stop Naruto.

"What now?" Naruto groans unable to contain his impatience any longer.

"Shit," Kisame mutters staring at the alley head of them. "Naruto turn back _now_."

"It is too late for that now," a voice carries across the courtyard. "Kisame."

Then Naruto sees him. A man steps out from the shadows and immediately Naruto recognises who it is from the stories at school about Akatsuki.

Kisame hisses softly, "Pein."

Pein looks at Kisame with his ringed eyes. "I have come for Uzumaki Naruto," Pein says. "Not you."

"Naruto run," Kisame says. "You can't handle this guy."

But as always Naruto doesn't listen. Unconsciously he reaches up and touches the necklace Tsunade had given him. "You killed Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto says staring at Pein hard.

Pein looks at Naruto with cold disinterest and answers, "Tsunade-sensei was a foolish woman who could not see pain is the true path to peace."

Naruto begins to shake with fury and he suddenly yells, "How can you kill the one you called sensei? You bastard!" With a shout he charges at Pein as his pupils narrow, forming large slit and his blue irises turn a vivid red.

Pein sway to the side, easily avoiding Naruto's punch. A metal rod slips out from his sleeve and as the rinnegan dilate the rod hovers before Pein. "How noble of you," Pein says in his cold voice. "You wish to avenge Tsunade-sensei and you call this justice. Yet justice will always lead to more vengeance forging the first link of hatred."

Pein sends to rod flying at Naruto only for Kisame to block with his bandaged sword. "You intend on protecting this boy Kisame?" Pein says.

Kisame nods and says, "Stop Pein."

Pein shakes his head. "This city must know Pein Kisame," he says. "True pain must come first before true peace. If you do not move then I shall eliminate you too."

Kisame raises his sword as an answer and for a nano-seconds Naruto could have sworn he saw regret in Pein's eyes. "So be it," Pein says softly and the rinnegan widens. An invisible force blows throws Kisame and Naruto back into the building behind them. Kisame flies straight through the shop window but Naruto hits a wall. Winded Naruto gasps for air a Pein slowly advances.

"What are you planning Pein?" Kisame coughs a he emerges from the wreckage, dragging Samehada behind him. "What's the grand plan of your's?"

Pein glances at Kisame then down at Naruto. "As it is protocol to inform you of our plan I shall tell you," Pein says. "Stage one and two are to recruit majors and increase the citizens fear of the majors. With that fear I shall turn the city upside down until majors are persecuted."

Kisame laughs, "won't that affect you too?"

Pein ignores the comment and says, "through the chaos, through the pain we have created I shall arise as the new God of the city, and with the loyal majors behind the scenes fear and pain will maintain the peace."

"What kind of peace is that?" Kisame says incredulously. "You're insane. That isn't peace at all!"

"True peace is impossible in this world of hatred," Pein says softly.

"N-no…" Naruto gasps causing Pein to stop. With sheer willpower, agonizingly Naruto forces himself to his feet. "I… Shall find it… A way to stop this cycle of hatred…"

Pein stares at Naruto and says, "You are but a child. Give up. True peace is impossible."

"No," Naruto says his voice growing louder. "You… Give up on me giving up!" Naruto finds his guts and straightens giving Pein a determined looks that is so familiar to his father's. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I will break that curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"

Naruto closes his eyes, focusing all his energy on Pein. His eyes flash open and Naruto appears before Pein with a yellow flash. Yelling he throws another punch at Pein. This time the attack forces Pein back as he dodges but yet again the rinnegan flashes and Naruto and Kisame are blown backwards into the buildings. Naruto hears something crack as he's thrown against a wall and blood fills his mouth. "I always knew you would make an interesting major," Pein says as he steps over the debris. "It appears that you've inherited parts of your parents modifications."

A cough wracks through Naruto's body, which refuses to move. Lazily Pein hovers the metal rod before him. Naruto scream as the rod impales his arm. "Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto slams his eyes shut, waiting for the death blow but it never comes. Slowly he open them to see a pair of feet standing in front of him, shielding him from Pein.

"Sorry we were late, un," the person says.

From across the courtyard a calm voice says, "it's time to end this Pein."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the warehouse the man seems find Kakashi's ignorance amusing. "Who am I?" The man repeats Kakashi's words. Not a single emotion graces his features but the tone in his voice sounds as if he had long ago forgotten who he is.<p>

Kakashi's muscles tense as he wonders how long the man is going to play with him for. Subtly he reaches to the knife Minato had given to his that's strapped to his belt.

Finally, a several minutes of silence and what appeared to be deep thought the man begins to speak. "I've gone by many names," the man says in Obito's voice. "Uchiha Obito, Yagura leader of the Land of Water and Uchiha Shisui but I suppose my real name is…"

The man pauses and stares at Kakashi with his impossibly cold eye. "My real name is Uchiha Izuna, brother to Uchiha Madara."

* * *

><p><strong>I was really nervous about this chapter... Actually I still am... So if you have any questionscriticism feel free to ask/tell since I know that was a big twist (well at least I hope it was if it wasn't then I'm even worse at writing than I thought). Don't worry all will be explained! **I had to read a lot of spoilers when I decided to go with this ending (no this isn't the ending don't worry)... But yeah I know what happens in part of the manga now (character spoiler wise) -_- Hope you liked it anyway!****


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets of the Uchiha Family

**A nice long chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Secrets of the Uchiha Family<strong>

_Uchiha… Izuna? Impossible, _Kakashi thinks. _The two founding Uchiha brothers died… Over a century ago…_

The man who calls himself Izuna gives Kakashi an analysing look. Finally he says, "every child in the city is taught how the city was first founded. Would you care to tell me Kakashi?"

The tone Izuna has is one of a teacher questioning their pupil but it's bizarre for Kakashi to hear this coming out of Obito's mouth. "The surrounding countries were at war," Kakashi says as he studies Izuna's reactions. "In a final battle Senju Hashirama defeated Uchiha Madara and peace was made."

"Ah but do you know what type of war it was?" Izuna says tilting his head slightly. Without waiting for Kakashi to answer he hisses softly, "genetic warfare."

That Kakashi hadn't been expecting. Genetic warfare? How… Kakashi had always thought it was something that had been developed in the years of rebellion against Danzo.

"You seem surprised Kakashi but it is true," Izuna says. "Nations were warring for decades and eventually this technology was developed. Of course when Hashirama was building his city he destroyed the technology in the hopes the city would remain peaceful. Though of course… With a nudge in the right direction Sarutobi and Orochimaru rediscovered that technology."

It's then Kakashi realises that if Izuna is who he claims himself to be then Kakashi has no chance of reading him. Someone has lived for that long would have mastered the art of deceit. And anyway, could you even consider someone to be human if they have lived for such a long amount of time?

"You are like an older brother to Uzumaki Naruto… No Kakashi?"

The question stuns Kakashi, wrenching him away from his thoughts. Naruto… Why does Izuna want to know about him? "Keep Naruto out of this," Kakashi says, his voice cold.

"But you consider him to be your younger brother, am I right?" Izuna says. Impassivity is the only way to avoid answering and Kakashi forces himself not to even blink.

"The relationship between brothers is a strange one," Izuna says softly. "The older inevitably sets standards that the younger strives to defeat, and in some cases the youngest feel resentment and envy if they feel they cannot beat their older sibling. Some hate their older brother, some love and idolise instead. Some feel that they're a failure in their parents eyes and some never stop trying to prove themselves."

The way Izuna is staring at Kakashi makes him feel as if he's a child. There's so much knowledge, so much detachment from the world that Kakashi is forced to look away. "I'm sure you know Kakashi that the older brother's role is a complicated one," Izuna tells him. "You have to maintain the fine balance of protection, annoyance, care and distancing yourself enough so the younger is always chasing to keep up with you. That is the role of a perfect older brother…. The tragedy is that the youngest never appreciates their brother until it's too late…"

"Was Madara the perfect older brother?" Kakashi asks suddenly to see if there is a change in Izuna reactions.

There is none. However Izuna's voice does drop slightly and he says, "Madara is portrayed as the villain in history. The truth is he faced the burden that every leader carries. Each Uchiha child is told the story of how Madara stole his brothers' eyes in the effort to defeat Hashirama. It's told to children as a moral, to show that in some cases you must do the unthinkable to for the sake of the clan." Izuna's voice has noticeably hardened and his eye gleams. "That is a lie told by foolish men. The overuse of his sharingan had rendered Madara blind; I gave him my eyes as a gift from one brother to another."

"If you are who you say you are," Kakashi says, in the hope to keep Izuna talking. "How are you still alive?" Kakashi needs more time to think up a plan of how either escape or defend himself if Izuna attacks.

It takes time for Izuna to answer as he looks meditatively at Kakashi. Maybe he is lost within memories or more likely he is toying with Kakashi. It takes what seems a lifetime for Izuna to ignore Kakashi's question and to say, "tell me Kakashi… What do you know of the Uchiha massacre?"

Yet again the change of subject shakes Kakashi slightly however his mind is whirling to see if there are any connections. This time Izuna only waits a second to continue in his mocking tone, "shall I tell you a story Kakashi of the most loyal citizen of this city? The story of Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen years ago<strong>

"Happy birthday Obito," Kakashi says handing Obito the present. Itachi watches in amusement as Obito rips away the wrapping paper the reveal a pair of bright orange goggles.

"Cool!" Obito says immediately strapping them to his forehead. "Thanks Kakashi!"

"Hey Kakashi I never knew you were colour blind," the eleven year old Shisui teases.

Kakashi shoots Shisui a glare and turns to Obito; "I got them for you so you don't have to use that stupid excuse anymore."

Right on cue Itachi, Kakashi and Shisui say in unison with complete deadpan faces, "sorry I was late. I got something in my eye."

Obito scowls and retorts, "I bet you three practiced saying that… anyway… That's a completely valid excuse. I have eye drops and everything!"

"Just because it's your seventh birthday, doesn't mean I'll believe you," Kakashi mutters.

Unfortunately Obito hears this and yells "what did you say Kakashi?"

"Hey, hey," Shisui says. "C'mon it's Obito's birthday, no fighting."

The corners of Itachi's mouth turn upwards. He hates it when people fight, especially his friends and family. Ever since… Ever since he saw it happen… Angry words make Itachi feel ill and violence replays the nightmare Itachi saw three years ago.

Obito's parents couldn't be around today due to 'family business'. Even at eight years of age it's pretty clear to Itachi that members of the Uchiha family disapprove of Obito's noisy, un-Uchiha-like behaviour. But it had grated on Shisui and Itachi.

The three Uchiha cousins and the foster son of Namikaze Minato loiter around the dusty park for most of the day. But as the sun begins Itachi can see his parents appear at the fence. He frowns. Itachi hardly ever sees his father. Uchiha Fugaku is always preoccupied with his job as chief of police as well as 'family business'… Whatever that is…

"Ah Shisui… I've been searching for you," Itachi's father says. "I would like you to come to the family meeting tonight. You've gained your sharingan now from the tower so you're old enough to be involved with family matters."

"Yes, thank you uncle," Shisui says politely and Itachi can tell it means a lot to Shisui.

"Itachi," Fugaku says. "If you and Obito achieve the sharingan you will be able to join Shisui when you are older."

"Yes father," Itachi says quietly, glancing at Obito who's staring at the floor.

Fugaku and Shisui leave. Itachi's mother, Uchiha Mikoto steps forward and says softly, "happy birthday Obito-kun… Did you like the present we got you?"

Uncharacteristically quiet Obito nods and mutters, "thank you."

Mikoto looks at Kakashi and says, "is Kushina or Minato going to pick you up? I wouldn't want you to catch a bus on your own…"

"Kushina should be," Kakashi says. "Look here she is now." The group turn to see the bright red hair of Kushina.

"Happy birthday Obito!" Kushina smiles brightly. "Did you like the goggles? I helped Kakashi picked them out."

Obito nods and he gives Kushina a grin. "Thank you!"

"I should have known," Mikoto laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kushina says in mock defence. She glances round. "Where's Shisui?"

"Gone with father to a meeting," Itachi says.

"Itachi you shouldn't sound so formal," Mikoto sighs. But for once Itachi isn't listening. Instead he watches Kushina's face darken slightly as if she had just heard something she doesn't approve of.

"Let's go Kakashi," Kushina says seizing the boy's hand. Mikoto sighs and everyone says their goodbyes. Puzzled Itachi watches as Kushina and Kakashi walk off. He watches with some amusement as Kakashi wriggles his hand out of Kushina's grip and shoves them in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

"You have to go to another meeting?" Itachi says in disappointment.

Shisui nods, "sorry Itachi."

As usual Itachi, Obito, Kakashi and Shisui are at Itachi's house and as usual Shisui has to leave early to go to a meeting. Itachi glances over at Kakashi and Obito who are playing with a two year old Sasuke.

"Shisui!" Fugaku calls. Shisui shrugs and leaves Itachi. Then Itachi hears a soft knock on the door. _That's probably either Kushina or Minato to collect Kakashi_ he thinks. Strange…because its only five o' clock. Itachi heads over to the door but his father gets there first.

Not wanting to be seen Itachi slips into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. "Namikaze," he hears Fugaku say, his voice curt and short.

"Uchiha-san," comes Minato's soft voice. "I'm just here to collect Kakashi."

Even from the kitchen Itachi can sense the strong feeling of tension in the air and he wonders where Shisui is. Then Itachi hears it. Fugaku's voice so low that he has to strain his ears to catch the words, "what are you planning?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? Hey Uchiha-san?" Minato replies lightly.

"Hn," Fugaku grunts. "Shisui!" Itachi hears footsteps as his father and Shisui leave the house.

There's a soft sigh in the hallway and suddenly a voice says in Itachi's ear, "sorry you had to hear that Itachi."

Itachi jumps to see Minato standing beside him. "Sorry Namikaze-san," Itachi mumbles.

Minato flashes Itachi a smile and replies, "haven't I told you before to call me Minato?"

Itachi gives Minato a small smile and they walk into the living room where Minato exclaims, "wow Sasuke! You've gotten even bigger since the last time I saw you!"

Later in the evening, many hours after Kakashi and Minato had returned home Fugaku appears telling Itachi and Obito that they and Shisui are forbidden to mix with Kakashi. Even though Itachi knows Obito is terrified of Fugaku he had shouted at him and had stormed out of the house without a backwards glance. In many ways Itachi admires Obito's bravery but he can't but worry about Obito's fate in the family. Nor can he stop wondering why his father hates Namikaze Minato so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve years ago<strong>

"They're thinking about disowning Obito… Aren't they?" Itachi asks Shisui softly. They're sitting together on a bench in a beautiful leafy courtyard of Konoha School. Shisui's brows knit together in a frown and he nods.

"I've been trying to dissuade them," Shisui says. "But… After Obito returned early from the tower without his sharingan… It's injured everyone's pride."

The sharp needles of injustice pierce Itachi. It isn't right to alienate his cousin over such trivial matter such as genetic powers or whether Obito has a noisy personality. Sometimes Itachi wonders at the foolishness of the Uchiha family's priorities.

"Ooh look speaking of Obito," Shisui smirks. "Two o' clock. Our cousin chatting up a girl."

Itachi glances over to see Obito rubbing the back of his head and flashing the girl his trademark grin. "That's just his friend Rin," Itachi says. "She's in my maths class."

"I though I taught you to be more observant than that," Shisui tuts in a mocking tone. "See he's blushing."

Itachi peers closer to see that Obito is indeed blushing. Kakashi then wanders over to Obito and Rin. When Rin sees Kakashi she turns bright red and Obito's shoulders sag. Kakashi however doesn't appear to notice any of these things.

"Ooh a love triangle," Shisui says. "The class dropout falls in love with the cute girl who has a crush on the cold, mysterious class genius. Obito better make his move quickly."

"You really need to make some friends your own age," Itachi smiles. "Fifteen year olds shouldn't spend their time hanging around with their eleven year old cousin."

Shisui gives Itachi a mildly offended look. "Well where are your friends then?" Shisui asks peering round as if they're about to appear from a bush.

Itachi sighs and shakes his head. Though most of the girls in Itachi's classes have crushes on him, Itachi just isn't interested. He's perfectly happy hanging around with Shisui, who he considers to be his best friend.

Shisui leans back and stares up at the painfully blue sky. "Hey Itachi," he says. "Do you like this city?"

Itachi looks up at the trees and the leaves blow daintily in the wind. Sunlight filters through the leaves and in the light he can feel himself becoming warm. "One day," Shisui says. "One day there'll be peace in this city. I can feel it. I know how you hate violence… But you'll help me protect this city so we can find peace. Right Itachi?"

"Of course," Itachi says.

Shisui smiles and says, "I always thought that there are two types of heroes… You have the noisy type like Obito who everyone never appreciates at first but eventually after the hero proves themselves… Everyone comes to love them."

Shisui continues to squint up at the sky and continues, "then there's the second type. The hero that lives in the shadows… The one who protects the city and the tragedy is that no one ever realises it until only after they're gone… Just a whisper, a ghost who protected the city." Shisui flashes Itachi a smile and says, "I think I'd like to be that type of hero."

The two of them sit there, basking in the hot sunshine as they listen to Kakashi and Obito argue from across the courtyard. Moments like these are Itachi's favourite kind. Moments where you can just sit and appreciate life as you watch it go by. "Anyway," Shisui says, his rare philosophical moment over. "Your father wants you to come to the meeting tonight."

Itachi's eyebrows pull downwards into a frown. He's meant to be going to Sasuke's play tonight, so is Shisui as a matter of fact as well as his father. Though Sasuke only has the role of singing in the choir with the other children in reception Itachi had promised him he would be there. "I'm sure we'll be able to make the play," Shisui says quickly. "Fugaku will want to go too…" He doesn't sound so convinced though.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Shisui race into the school skidding through the main entrance and into the school hall. "Did we miss it?" Itachi pants as they find Obito, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Mikoto.<p>

"Nope," Obito smiles, he nods towards the closed curtains. "Just starting… Where's Uncle Fugaku?"

"He said he's coming…" Itachi says and he feels a sharp stab of anger towards his father. He had promised, promised that he will come to Sasuke' first ever play. But if he's not here in about thirty seconds then he'll miss it.

The curtain jerks open and they watch as the reception class troops on stage. Suddenly there's a yelp and Itachi sees Naruto trip and fall flat on his face.

Several unkind older children in the audience laugh and Itachi sees Kakashi shoot a couple of boys a death glare while Obito tells them to shut up. Inwardly Itachi smiles. No matter how much Kakashi denies that he has emotion, he always shows some where Naruto is concerned.

Naruto doesn't appear embarrassed by his fall. Quite the opposite. He scrambles to his feet and points at the people laughing the audience, "shut up! I'll show you. One day I'll-"

"Be a great singer!" Jiraiya calls out loudly cutting off Naruto's words. Naruto sees Jiraiya and gives him a bright smile and a wave as the teacher ushers him back in line.

"Honestly," Jiraiya sighs.

Then Itachi spots Sasuke. He's standing next to Naruto, on his tip-toes scanning the crowd. Itachi raises his hand waving at his younger brother. Sasuke grins and waves back.

All the way through the song however, Itachi can see how distracted Sasuke is as he scans the crowd, waiting for his father to appear and Itachi can't help but keep glancing back at the door, hoping their father will turn up. He never does.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

Itachi knocks on the door panting slightly and flakes of paint flutter off. The corridor smells of damp and urine and Itachi can't help but be on guard for strangers. Just as Itachi is about to give up the door is wrenched open. "I was wondering when you'd show," Obito grins. "He's inside." Itachi walks in and Obito shuts the door. Although clean, the flat has a feeling of neglect about it. The floorboards bare, a light bulb is missing in the kitchen area and the latches on the windows have rusted away. Itachi would offer Obito money to maintain the flat but he knows that his cousin would instantly reject it.

They walk into the living room area and sitting on the sofa with his legs swinging and his face stuffed full of onigiri is Sasuke. "Mphh-tahi," Sasuke says.

Obito sniggers and Itachi sighs "don't run off like that again Sasuke. You really scared mother and father."

Sasuke demolishes the onigiri, swallows and pouts, "No I didn't. Father doesn't care. All he cares about are my stupid grades."

"Grades are stupid," Obito nods in agreement. Itachi looks pointedly at Obito who rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen area to make some tea.

"Sasuke," Itachi says sitting down next to his brother. "Being the smartest or strongest person isn't all that it is made out to be. You become withdrawn and alienated from your friends."

"Don't forget big-headed and arrogant too!" Obito calls. Itachi shakes his head knowing all too well whom Obito is referring to.

"I guess so…" Sasuke says. "But still… I got 91% in my end of year exam… That's good right?"

"Of course it is," Itachi says encouragingly.

"It's like I told you earlier Sasuke," Obito says. "With hard work you beat all the geniuses. That's why I work hard so that one day I can get my sharingan and beat Kakashi!"

"You still think you can get your sharingan Obito?" Sasuke asks.

"Too right," Obito scowls. "I may be an ex-Uchiha… But I know I can get them."

"Hey nii-san," Sasuke says to Itachi. "Can you teach me how to use a kunai tonight?"

Itachi gives Sasuke a regretful glance and gently prods him on the forehead. "Forgive me Sasuke," Itachi says. "Maybe next time."

* * *

><p>After many hours at Obito's dingy flat Itachi dragged Sasuke home. Fugaku had given Sasuke a stern telling off and had sent him to bed. As Itachi sits in the kitchen finishing off an essay for school his father approaches him.<p>

"Itachi," Fugaku says. "Did Sasuke visit… him?"

"If you are talking about your nephew and my cousin Obito no," Itachi lies smoothly. "He was with Shisui." If his father asked Shisui would immediately cover for Itachi.

"That is good to hear," Fugaku nods. "There is another meeting you are to attend."

Itachi does not look up from his essay and replies, "I'm afraid I cannot father. I have to finish this assignment for school so I can stay top of the class."

Fugaku narrows his eyes. "It is your duty to attend," Fugaku reminds him.

Itachi doesn't need reminding he closes his eyes briefly and says, "fine."

* * *

><p>The meetings of the Uchiha family take place in depths of the police station, deep in an underground basement. Itachi listens to the trivial and pathetic worries of his relatives. Itachi closes his eyes letting the words wash over him, finding himself apathetic to the whole thing.<p>

"The results from Orochimaru have returned about the children's' genetics," someone says.

Itachi's eyes flash open and he nudges Shisui who has fallen into a stupor. "What do they say?" Fugaku asks.

"They're positive," the man says. Itachi can never remember his name. "Sasuke definitely has the DNA for the sharingan."

"That's good to hear," Fugaku says and Itachi can hear the relief in his voice. "We will not have another embarrassment in the tower then."

"You sent Sasuke's DNA to Orochimaru?" Shisui voices incredulously. "To ensure he has the trait for the sharingan?"

"Of course," the man snorts. "We can't have another family member bringing shame."

"Shouldn't we be stopping genetic modification?" Itachi says quietly. "Surely would that not be the better option?"

There are inaudible gasps when Itachi mentions this. The Uchiha family… Without their famous sharingan? Unthinkable. Disgust fills Itachi. These ignorant foolish men know nothing of what happens in the tower yet they are willing to send their children there for the sake of power. "We will stop Orochimaru soon Itachi," Fugaku says. "And the Uchiha family will have taken over the city as Uchiha Madara wanted."

Itachi stands up and walks out of the meeting room without a backwards glance at his father.

* * *

><p>Around six months later Itachi hears Sasuke's gloomy voice come from the kitchen, "father hates me, doesn't he?" Itachi pauses in the hallway.<p>

"No, of course he doesn't," their mother replies.

"He wants me to be like Itachi," Sasuke says.

There's a pause and a scrape of a chair. "Your older brother is your older brother," Mikoto says softly to Sasuke. "And you're you. Your father has always cared very deeply about both of you."

"Really?" Sasuke says.

"Really," Mikoto answers and Itachi can hear the smile in her voice. "And to tell you the truth when your father and I are alone, the only thing he talks about is you."

Itachi smiles and walks away. His mother is a kind person, if only… Itachi sighs. Family matters are complicated and their concerns pathetic. A coup d'état to take over the city? Though Itachi dislikes Orochimaru's rule he loathes the idea of another war. When Itachi was four years old he had witnessed some of Danzo's men kill an innocent couple as he cowered in a playground. The incident still haunts him at night and Itachi has vowed to do whatever it takes to prevent violence occurring again.

"Hey nii-san!" Itachi turns to see Sasuke smiling at him. "Can you help me with my homework?"

Itachi would love to help Sasuke with his homework. But he can't. Shisui asked him to meet at six. Itachi kneels down and gestures for Sasuke to come to him. Eagerly Sasuke runs towards him but Itachi prods Sasuke on the forehead. "Forgive me Sasuke," Itachi says softly and he means it. "Again, next time."

Sasuke scowls and rubs his forehead, "that's what you always say."

"Itachi!" Fugaku appears from the front door accompanied by several distant family members. "Apparently you're refusing to do the thing I ordered you to do tonight."

Itachi gives his father a cold look and Sasuke shrinks back. "It is your duty," Fugaku reminds him.

"Your behaviour has been very suspicious lately," the man next to Fugaku says. "Remember your place."

Something inside Itachi snaps. For the first time in his life the cool demeanour slips and Itachi hisses, "the people within this family are all the same. You focus on trivial matters and have lost sight of what is important. Change is impossible in this fog of ignorance."

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Fugaku says narrowing his eyes.

Itachi shoves past his father and his other relatives and says coldly, "I have had enough, there is no hope for this pathetic family."

Itachi races out of the house before his father can catch up with him. Anger burns inside Itachi at the idiocy of his family. Uchiha pride? What foolishness. He stalks through the streets to find Shisui and a pang of worry shoots through him as he thinks of his friend. Itachi hasn't been the only one acting strangely lately. Shisui has been behaving with an alarmingly cold attitude.

"Itachi." Shisui steps out from the shadows of an alley. "You seem troubled cousin."

"It is just… The usual foolishness," Itachi says. He studies Shisui as his friend smirks back. A strange… cold presence surrounds Shisui. "Shisui… What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shisui answers easily. "Why do you ask?"

Itachi narrows his eyes, "what do you think we should do about the family's plans?"

"Ah that," Shisui says. "Well that's easy really…" His mouth twists into a disturbing smile. "We kill the all the traitors of the city."

Itachi's eyes widen. Kill… Their family? The option is unthinkable even though Itachi and Shisui have spent weeks discussing how to stop the plot.

Itachi's sharingan flash and he hisses, "Who are you?"

Shisui gives Itachi an unfamiliar mocking laugh. "As sharp as expected, Uchiha Itachi," Shisui says. Itachi's sharingan scan Shisui and he sees… A being gripping Shisui. Something is controlling him. "I guess I better introduce myself," the being forces Shisui to say. "My name is Uchiha Izuna. And I have a proposal. Together we eliminate the traitors to save the city and in the return I shall release your friend and leave the city alone. Does that sound justified?"

* * *

><p>That night… That night is ingrained into Itachi's soul. Long, systematic and bloody Itachi coldly eliminated the traitors but the two people he could not bring himself to kill…<p>

Itachi stands outside his house at four in the morning. He had long ago learnt the art of wandering around the city without being caught by the snake's followers. His arm shakes as he holds the sword that's dripping in blood. Bile fills his mouth and he pushes it down.

"No need to panic Itachi," comes Shisui's cool voice. "The deed has already been done. The entire family has been eliminated."

Itachi drops his sword and it clatter nosily into the concrete. The entire family? He turns. "You killed… Everyone?" Itachi says. "Even those who were not involved with the plot?"

Shisui nods. Sasuke.

Itachi's sharingan flashes and they spin into the shape of shruiken. "Shisui," Itachi says. "I know you're there. Fight him."

For a moment the aura around Shisui fluctuates. Itachi's sharingan begins to spin as he tries to find Shisui. "Attempting to fight me Itachi?" Izuna mocks. "Interesting. It'll give me a chance to test out this new body."

With a speed that even the sharingan struggles to keep up with Shisui surges forwards pulling out a kunai against Itachi. Itachi parries the blow reaching out to grab Shisui's wrist but his friend is too quick. Shisui ducks, flicking the kunai to his left hand he aims it at Itachi's neck. Years of experience of keeping up with his friend's ambidexterity is what saves Itachi. He defies instinct and grabs Shisui's shirt dragging his friend close. Caught by surprise Shisui's aim is broken and the kunai only grazes the back of Itachi's neck. With his other hand Itachi reaches back and holds Shisui's wrist in an iron-like hold as he stares into his friend's eyes. Itachi feels Shisui's free hand fasten around his neck but Itachi ignores it as he focuses his sharingan, attempting to break Izuna's hold.

_I can see you_, Itachi thinks as he sees Uchiha Izuna. Blind, crippled and only a mere wraith like shadow.

"The work of Namikaze Minato and his wife Kushina," Izuna hisses. "When I tried to start a war to bring peace within the city Minato and Kushina appeared. I managed to kill them... However, only the effects of my earlier powers kept me alive... I'm no longer who I used to be.. But, I can still possess people and integrate myself with their cells. I'm sure you know what that means."

_He's making Shisui's body his own, _Itachi thinks as Izuna's grip tightens causing him to gag. _Shisui can you hear me?_

For a moment there's nothing then… There! Itachi sees a hole in Izuna's grip. He focuses on it and everything that is Shisui. Blood begins to track its way from Itachi's eyes in trails but he keeps pushing, trying to find Shisui.

_Shisui. Shisui. Shisui._

Shisui's grip slackens and Itachi gasps, coughing for air. His friend's hand drop and the two stumble away from each other. "S-Sorry Itachi…" Shisui whispers, staring at his blood stained hands in horror. "I… I…"

"It wasn't you Shisui," Itachi says but then his eyes widen as with his sharingan he can see Izuna trying to regain control.

Shisui grips his head in agony as Itachi desperately tries to stop Izuna. Then… Shisui drops his hands. He looks up at Itachi and gives him a smile that's 100% Shisui. "Sorry Itachi," Shisui says softly. "Be that hero for me ok?" With that he grabs his kunai and rams it home into his stomach.

"Shisui…" Itachi says softly his eyes filling with pain.

_Itachi… Looks like you are mine. _Itachi's knees crumple as Izuna tries to invade Itachi's mind. The pounding in Itachi's brain makes him vomit and a cold presence fills his body. His muscles twitch uncontrollably.

_Who am I?_ The thought springs unbidden in Itachi's head. Itachi can feel himself slipping away as Izuna eats away at his soul.

_No, _Itachi thinks and he concentrates on himself, what makes his very essence. What does he care about the most the world? Who in fact? The answer is easy. Sasuke.

Itachi concentrates on his younger brother replaying every memory, every detail since Sasuke's birth. The memories are dizzying and fast but Itachi forces himself to remember. Slowly… Izuna retreats until eventually he leaves Itachi's mind.

"You are a fascinating person Uchiha Itachi," Izuna says softly. "Perhaps you are the hero Shisui thought so highly of…"

"Your brother, Sasuke, he is alive Itachi," Izuna adds. "He hid in the cupboard while I killed your parents." Itachi's eyes widen. Sasuke… Is alive? Relief almost causes him to collapse in exhaustion.

Itachi watches Izuna fade away and he hears Izuna's faint last words that are so soft they merely sound like the passing breeze. "Funny… You remind me… of him…" And with that Uchiha Izuna vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

When Izuna finishes his tale Kakashi finds his mind unable to comprehend everything. Yet somehow… It sounds believable…

Izuna watches Kakashi struggle to come to terms with everything that happened in Itachi's life. Finally Kakashi says quietly, "just one thing… Why did you spare Sasuke and Obito?"

"I spared Uchiha Obito as he was no longer an Uchiha therefore not a traitor," Izuna replies. "And Sasuke? Well… I like to keep a spare pair of eyes around."

The answer chills Kakashi but he refuses to believe Izuna. Somehow he thinks the answer is much deeper than that. Something to do with Madara. Izuna heaves a mock sigh and says, "Well enough with story time. It appears this body has taken a slight effect on me. Memories are a mysterious thing."

Kakashi then lifts up his bandage to reveal his sharingan. He knows that he doesn't have the power to release Obito from Izuna's grip. But maybe… Just maybe he might be able to find Obito in there somewhere. When Izuna merges with a body Kakashi guesses that they merge memories too. That must have been the only way Izuna could retell Itachi's story with such clarity.

"Ah the sharingan," Izuna says. "You know that is the greatest gift an Uchiha could give someone."

"Yes," Kakashi says readying himself. "Obito gave it to me so I can see the future."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city Itachi walks through the never-ending maze of alleys until he hits a deserted street.<p>

"You took your time," a voice calls out. "Itachi."

Itachi keeps walking and the figure grows nearer. Finally he stops and stares at his younger brother. "It's time," Sasuke says his face full of hatred. "It's time that I avenge the Uchiha family."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this chapter was ok. Bit of a change to the canon but hey this is an AU fic. Let me know if Shisui was in character... I just went with what Naruto Wiki told me so if he's not just let me know how I can change it :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The Value of Bonds

**No pun intended with the title. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Value of Bonds<strong>

Naruto slams his eyes shut, waiting for the deathblow but it never comes. Slowly, he opens his lids to see a pair of feet standing in front of him, shielding him from Pein.

"Sorry we were late, un," the person says.

From across the courtyard a calm voice says, "It's time to end this Pein."

"Fuck yes!" Someone else adds.

Grit pinches Naruto's chin and he grits his teeth against the pain in his arm. His eyes focus on the pair of decidedly grubby shoes in front of him. Beneath the dust he can make out in faded permanent marker a red cloud on one side. At the base, right where the shoe curves into the sole Naruto reads in discoloured black writing _Akatsuki_.

"I knew you'd be on our side," Naruto hears Kisame say. "Where's Sasori?"

"He's dealing with something else," the calm voice replies.

The person in front of Naruto bends down and Naruto stares up into a pair of eyes that are as blue as his own. "This is going to hurt," Deidara warns him. Naruto nods and readies himself. Deidara grabs the rod and with one clean wrench he pulls it from Naruto's arm. Blood fills Naruto's mouth as he stops himself from crying out. There's a clatter as the rod falls to the floor and Deidara helps Naruto stand.

"Deidara," Pein says. "Move or I shall be forced to kill you."

Deidara shakes his head and says, "sorry Pein. I never intended to take part in your insane plan in the first place, hmm."

"You mean…?" Pein says softly and he glances back at the two men standing behind him.

Naruto recognises them from one of the old photographs Kakashi has of Akatsuki. Kakuzu and Hidan. "Forgive us Pein," Kakuzu says softly. "You and Obito need to be stopped. Konan wouldn't have wanted this."

"Sorry," Hidan mutters and Naruto stares. Hidan's foul mouth is legendary among the Akatsuki yet here he is apologising… From that one small word Naruto can see how strong the bonds are between them.

"This city must know pain," Pein says robotically. "It is the only way peace can be established."

The hot sun burns Naruto's head and sweat prickles at his forehead. Maybe the bonds fell apart when Pein left the city… or maybe they broke when Konan died. Naruto never met Konan and he knows better than to ask Kakashi. But once, a couple of years ago, he had asked Kisame why Akatsuki disbanded after they had achieved everything they had aimed for. When Kisame mentioned Konan's name he had spoken it with soft reverence.

Naruto fixes a determined look on his face. He refuses to believe that once a bond is forged it can be broken. Once it is made it'll last forever… Right? All they need to do is to make Pein remember the bonds he forged with Akatsuki. Easy.

"You believe this is the only way… Don't you?" Kisame asks.

Pein closes his eyes briefly and answers, "Pain is necessary to mature. That is something I have always believed."

The silence that falls upon is heavy yet full of resolve. Naruto's mouth grows dry. The rod at his feet begins to rattle violently. As the tension grows more and more taut Naruto watches in sick fascination as Kakuzu's hands un-attach themselves. Hidan pulls the three bladed of his back; his muscles swell as he grips it with two hands. Kisame begins to slowly unravel the bandages wrapped around his sword and out of the corner of Naruto's eyes he sees the mouths on the palms of Deidara's hands furiously chewing. The powerful aura surrounding the ex-Akatsuki members is inspiring to the sixteen year old and Naruto only think of one word to describe this situation. _Cool!_

Then… Pein moves into action. The rod next to Naruto suddenly hovers and flies up to Naruto's eye level. Instinct makes him slam his eyes shut.

"Woah! How the fuck did you do that?" Hidan exclaims. Naruto jerks and as he opens his eyes he discovers himself to be standing next to Hidan.

"Keep back," Kakuzu instructs.

Deidara gives Pein a maniacal grin and the ground beneath the ex-Akatsuki leader explodes. Naruto stumbles back, coughing as dust stings his eyes. "What the hell?" He splutters.

"Deidara," Hidan offers as an explanation and with a yell he raises his scythe and charges into dust cloud where Pein was. Only to be throw back a few seconds later into the building behind them.

"Right," Naruto says. "My turn!" But just as he takes a step forwards someone grabs his collar and wrenches him back.

"Leave," Kakuzu says and he gives Naruto a hard look. "This is our business to finish."

"But!" Naruto exclaims. Something heavy hits the back Naruto on the back of the head. The blow is dizzying and darkness drips in front of Naruto's eyes. "Damn… it…" He mutters and Naruto blacks out.

* * *

><p>Deidara stares down at Kakashi's brother with distaste. He had been at loathing to leave the fight but they had to get him away from Pein. The explosions from the courtyard are becoming more distant and Deidara leans to the right slightly causing the clay bird they're riding on to swerve. If he can find Jiraiya or Kakashi as soon as possible then he can return to the fight.<p>

"Wa-What's happening…?" Naruto groans sitting up. Deidara glances behind him.

"You're awake, un?" Deidara says raising an eyebrow. "That was quick."

Naruto starts, causing the bird to jolt. "Wait!" He yells. "Where's Pein? Where are we? Ah! We're flying!"

Deidra is about to give Naruto a reply when suddenly something catches his eye. Lifting up his eyepiece he fixes it into place and adjusts the scope. _Hmm that's interesting, _Deidara thinks. _Looks like Itachi found Sasuke then._

"What're you looking at?" Naruto says grabbing hold of Deidara's shoulder. The sudden movement causes Deidara to lose concentration and the bird swoops.

"Watch it!" Deidara says in annoyance, his fingers gripping into the clay to he retains his balance.

"He he… Sorry," Naruto grins. Then he spots what Deidara had been looking at. Deidara watches as Naruto's face hardens "Sasuke!"

Deidara blinks and in a yellow flash Naruto is gone. "Damn it," Deidara groans. "Kakashi is going to kill me…" After a few minutes of struggling with his conscience Deidara makes his decision. He swerves the bird round and starts to fly back to Pein leaving Naruto to confront his friend.

* * *

><p>The teleportation this time causes Naruto's head to spin. Jiraiya had once explained to Naruto about his modification. Something about disassembling and reassembling molecule-whatsits. Naruto had no idea what that means. All he knows that if he does it too much the exhaustion may kill him.<p>

As his feet make contact with the ground Naruto staggers but he starts to sprint to where he had seen the battle taking place. Sasuke. His heart beats wildly and the wound in Naruto's arm screams. But Naruto keeps running. "Well done little brother, I see your use of the sharingan has improved," Naruto hears Itachi's voice. "However…"

Sasuke's screams fill Naruto's ears causing him to run faster. Then... "You think an illusion like that could kill me?" Sasuke replies. Naruto skids to a halt, his feet slipping slightly as they struggle to grip with the concrete. An illusion. Struggling to regulate his breathing Naruto creeps closer and peers round the corner. The street Itachi and Sasuke are standing is completely untouched. However the two Uchiha brothers are in an exhausted state. Itachi's left is bleeding and Sasuke is breathing heavily.

_"My brother is the best," Five-year-old Sasuke tells Naruto proudly as they stand in the playground waiting to be picked up._

_ Naruto scowls and retorts, "no way. Kakashi is the coolest brother ever."_

_ "No he's not!" Sasuke argues. "Nii-san is the coolest. He's top in his class and he's going to teach me how to use a kunai!"_

_ "Liar!" Naruto accuses. "Kakashi beat Itachi in the end of year test!"_

_ "Did not!"_

_ "Did to!"_

_ "Did not!"_

_ A shadow suddenly falls upon the two squabbling boys. "Guys, guys… We all know that by far I'm the coolest person there is." Naruto and Sasuke stare up to see Uchiha Obito grinning down at them with Itachi and Kakashi standing behind him._

_ Naruto and Sasuke exchange looks and shake their heads._

Two brothers… Fighting to the death? The very thought is criminal to Naruto. Naruto knows all too well how strong Itachi and Sasuke's relationship is. Sasuke had idolised Itachi when they were growing up. "I've far surpassed you," Sasuke spits at Itachi and the loathing he's emanating makes Naruto inwardly flinch. "And with this hatred I shall avenge the Uchiha family, _my_ parents… Who you murdered!" Sasuke draws his sword and charges at Itachi.

"…Murdered?" Naruto gasps. How can… How can Sasuke possibly think that? Sure Itachi has grown a lot colder since the Uchiha massacre but that's understandable. He would never… _murder_ their family. Naruto watches as Itachi effortlessly deflects Sasuke's attack with a kunai. Sasuke swerves to the left and sweeps the blade upwards towards Itachi's neck. Yet again with relative ease Itachi sway backwards and grabs Sasuke's free hand twisting the fingers. Sasuke's screams of agony fill the air and Naruto winces as he hears the bones snap

"Foolish little brother," Itachi says softly. "Is this the hatred you speak of?" He bends the fingers even more causing Sasuke cry out. Naruto can't stand this. He's torn between helping his Sasuke and helping Itachi who saved Jiraiya's life.

Suddenly Naruto sees blood begin to trickle from the corner of Itachi's right eye. A pale sheen of sweat shines on Itachi's forehead and Naruto's realises how ill Itachi looks. _Is he caught in one of Sasuke's illusions? _Naruto thinks.

Itachi suddenly coughs, spraying blood onto Sasuke's face and he releases his brother's fingers. He stumbles back just as another cough rips through Itachi's body and his knees crumple causing him to collapse to ground as he vomits blood.

Breathing hard Sasuke advances. Time slows down for Naruto. Each step Sasuke takes is strangely loud and Naruto can hear the soft drip of blood from Itachi's mouth. Sasuke raises his sword and the blade whistles through the air. In that split nano-second Naruto makes his decision.

The blade sweeps down but it doesn't hit Itachi. Instead it slices Naruto in the shoulder. The pain causes Naruto legs to buckle slightly but he stands his ground. "Heh… Good to see you Sasuke," he grins.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he says, "Naruto?" With a tug he pulls the sword and retreats back staring at his old friend.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi says softly. "You really are full of surprises…"

"Move," Sasuke says with cold eyes. "Move or I'll kill you."

The venom in Sasuke's voice causes shocks Naruto inside. On the outside however he merely gives Sasuke a determined look. "No," Naruto says softly.

Sasuke stares at Naruto and raises his sword once more. "Do you really believe Itachi killed your parents and massacred your family?" Naruto cuts in.

"Of course," Sasuke says.

"Why?"

"Orochimaru… Orochimaru told me everything," Sasuke answers.

Naruto snorts in disbelief," you believe that snake over your own brother?"

"That… Man doesn't deny it," Sasuke says his features twisting once more with hatred as he directs his gaze at his brother.

Naruto glances back at Itachi. Itachi struggles to stand and Naruto can hear his laboured breathing. "Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi says in his calm voice. "You must leave. This is something between two brothers… I'm sure you under-"

"Shut up," Naruto interrupts. "Of course I understand… That's why…" He turns to face Sasuke. "That's why you have to stop this. Sasuke… Even… Even if Itachi did take part in the massacre it would have been impossible for him to do it on his own… But… How can you even attack your own brother without asking him for the truth?"

Naruto grips his shirt and laughs slightly, "I'm always been rubbish with words but… How can you even question the bonds you have? Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke glowers at Naruto. "You… Do not understand," Sasuke replies. "You can't even remember your parents deaths… I… I _heard_ them die. I _found_ them. How can you even _possibly_ understand?"

He lunges at Naruto. Naruto ducks as the sword sings over his head and he scoops Itachi's fallen kunai from the ground. Concentrating hard Naruto flashes behind Sasuke aiming the kunai at his arm. Suddenly Naruto's eyes meet with Sasuke's and all he can do is watch helplessly as the sharingan spins.

The world around them melts away and the landscape becomes a desert of black sand. Naruto stares up into to the sky and watches as the clouds sweep over impossibly fast. The sun bathes him and Sasuke in a blood red glow.

"W-where are we?" Naruto says.

"Know the true power of the Uchiha family," Sasuke simply says. Naruto screams as black flames begin to lick at his feet. He attempts to stamp them out but this just causes the flames to move further up his legs. The sheer torture causes Naruto's vision to turns white and he collapses to the floor.

Then… a soft cooling sensation replaces the agony. Naruto cracks his eyes open to see Itachi standing before him. The nightmare world has vanished.

"You're illusions are still immature Sasuke," Itachi says panting slightly. He coughs again and Naruto can almost hear Itachi's lungs being torn apart.

Naruto sits up and surreptitiously grabs the kunai. Itachi continues to cough and blood seems to pour out from his mouth. Sasuke's resolve seems to have faltered somehow. He just stands and watches his brother suffer with an unfathomable expression.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispers softly and with faint breeze he materialises behind his friend. "But I'm bringing you home." Before Sasuke can react Naruto reverses the kunai and slams the base of it into Sasuke's head.

With a deep sadness Naruto watches Sasuke crumple to the ground. "Itachi," Naruto says quietly. "You have a lot of explaining to do when this is all over… Itachi?"

Itachi doesn't seem to have heard Naruto. He teeters over to the semi-conscious Sasuke and collapses to his knees. With a slow movement, Itachi raises two bloody fingers and gently prods Sasuke's forehead. "Sorry Sasuke," Itachi breathes. "Looks like… There will be a next time…" And with that Itachi falls to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widen and then he too falls unconscious.

A sudden feeling of exhaustion sweeps over Naruto and he sits down on the floor. An impossible amount of emotion swirls around inside him to the point where he wants to be sick. That bond between Sauske and Itachi… It's so strong… "Kakashi," Naruto whispers and he stares up at the sky. Suddenly a thought occurs to Naruto. The bond between Pein and the Akatsuki… They're trying to save it. By killing Pein they'll release him. Maybe in the next life Pein can find that peace he's been searching for… Maybe then Akatsuki will be reunited with their bonds even stronger than before.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto jerks as he hears his name being called. In the distance he can see… Shikamaru… running? Naruto squints wondering if he's dreaming. But at the group of people draw closer he sees that yes, Shikamaru is indeed running along with Izumo, Kotetsu, Choji, Ino from his school and also Hyuga Hinata who went to his primary school.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru calls. They skid to a halt when they see Itachi and Sasuke on the ground.

"What happened?" Ino gasps. "Is that? Sauske? And… Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah," Naruto says softly.

"Naruto what happened?" Izumo asks. "Isn't Kisame supposed to be with you?"

"We need to get them to a hospital," Shikamaru cuts in before anyone can ask anymore questions. Naruto gives him a grateful glance. "Itachi's in bad shape. Choji can you carry him over there now? Ino you better go with him."

Choji nods and Naruto watches too tired to be amazed, as Choji body swells and enlarges so he towers over them. Gently he picks up Itachi and he and Ino run off in the direction of the hospital.

"Izumo and Kotetsu you better take Sasuke," Shikamaru instructs. "Make sure he's under heavy guard."

The two police officers look slightly miffed at being instructed by teenager, nevertheless, they do as Shikamaru says and drag Sasuke away. "U-umm… N-Naruto-kun?" A timid voice says. "I have some… B-bandages and ointment… For your w-wounds…" Naruto looks up at the Hinata's red face wondering if she has a fever or something.

"Oh… Thanks Hinata," he says but he doesn't take the medi-kit she's offering. Instead he just stares at it blankly.

Hinata might have said something but Naruto doesn't hear her. All he sees is her lips move slightly as he tries to stand. "Hey what're you doing?" Shikamaru says. "You need to get to hospital too."

"…Must… Find Kakashi," Naruto mutters.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs and he suddenly grips Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stares at him. "You're in no condition to find Kakashi," Shikamaru says firmly. "Have faith… We'll find him…"

Naruto's exhaustion wins and he surges forwards to the right falling into Hinata. Hinata yelps slightly and Shikamaru pulls Naruto off her as he grumbles at Hinata "don't you faint too."

Naruto's thoughts are incoherent and disjointed as he slips in and out of consciousness. _She smells… Like a girl… _Naruto thinks as Shikamaru slings one of Naruto's arms around his shoulder. On the other side Hinata does the same. Naruto tries to move his mouth however his lips seem to be made of lead. _Kakashi… My brother… I promise… I'll find you…_

* * *

><p><strong>On a completely unrelated note I saw the film Arrietty at the weekend. I didn't want to go and see it in the cinema even though it's out at the moment because I wanted to watch the subbed version so I have the DVD now... Really cute film... Especially since I loved the Borrowers when I was little :)<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, if it's terrible as always let me know. Probably around three or four more chapters to go now, my estimation was almost right. Thanks for reading so far!**


	19. Chapter 19: Capturing a God

**Chapter 19: Capturing a God**

**Five years ago**

"Ichiraku… Ramen?" Konan says eyeing the bowl before her. "Is it really that good?"

Kakuzu shrugs. He glances at Kakashi next to him and is amazed to see that his bowl is already empty. "Apparently it is," he answers dryly.

Kakashi flashes Kakuzu one of his strange eye-smiles and returns to reading _Flirting Paradise._ Kakuzu shakes his head not bothering to waste his time at attempting to fathom Hatake Kakashi. He glances at Konan who hesitantly lifts up a single string of ramen and blows on it daintily.

Kakuzu has given up on trying to work out Konan too. He can tell she misses Pein. When Akatsuki are together she usually remains silent or only mummers something to her boyfriend. Yet… If you're lucky enough to be on your own with Konan she'll tentatively make quiet, intelligent conversation; almost as if she's unsure how to interact around other people. Sometimes she may even offer you a rare smile if you say something special and create a paper butterfly for you to watch as it flutters away.

Konan's eyes widen as she swallows. "Good isn't it?" Deidara grins from Kakashi's other side.

Konan nods and slowly eats. "I think you may have tainted Deidara Kakashi," Kakuzu observes as he eats his ramen. Deidara was the one who dragged them here in the first place.

"My brother tainted me first," Kakashi sighs. "He practically lived here." Kakuzu catches the sad gleam in his eye and he glances over his shoulder. Above them the white tower shines in the midday sun. Kakuzu returns to his bowl, finishing it even though he's not the biggest fan of ramen. It would be a waste if he didn't.

"Let's go Deidara," Kakashi says standing up.

"Money," Kakuzu growls but as usual Kakashi has mysteriously vanished.

"What?" Deidara wails as Kakuzu glares at him. "Damn it…"

After arguing over the bill with Deidara, Konan had paid her share without complaining, they leave their friend and walk down a quiet street.

It's been two weeks since Pein and the others have gone to the tower and a just over a month since Hidan and Kisame left. It's strange… Kakuzu almost _misses_ Hidan's noise. He keeps cursing the fact that he failed the assessment. The two walk for sometime in silence. Kakuzu doesn't bother at attempting to talk, as he does not believe in unnecessary conversation.

The task Pein has set them is plain and simple. Contact new majors to ensure they do not turn to Orochimaru's side. Though Kakuzu sincerely hopes that Konan will do the talking if they meet any children. "That's him," Konan says softly and she stops by the gate of a children's playground. Kakuzu follows her gaze and spots a small boy with long dark hair sitting underneath a tree. In his lap is a small book. The gate creaks as Konan drifts towards the boy and Kakuzu follows.

She stops a couple of metres away. Kakuzu watches as Konan lifts up her arms to cup her hands. Slowly, in a soft delicate way her skin begins to peel and flake until a small origami butterfly is in her hands. The butterfly takes flight and flutters onto the boy's book. The child stares at the paper insect with a blank face.

"Your modification?" He finally says and he looks up at Konan with misty lilac eyes. Those eyes… Kakuzu instantly recognises that trait from the photos in the Mastermind Room.

"Yes," Konan replies. "You could say it's my art."

The boy nods, "what can you make?"

"What would you like to see?"

The boy gently touches the band wrapped around his forehead. "A bird," he decides. A small smile graces Konan's lips. The skin begins to swirl and Kakuzu watches as the paper folds itself into a small bird. The bird jerks and flies away. The boy stares at it with a slightly forlorn expression upon his face.

"Who are you?" The boy asks and he glances at Kakuzu. Then his gaze returns to Konan. "Do you work for Orochimaru?"

Kakuzu makes an offended noise but Konan crouches down so she's level with him. "No… We don't work for Orochimaru… We are simply citizens of this city who wish for peace."

"Orochimaru will always be in power… It's destiny," the boy tells Konan with a depression that no eleven year old should have.

Konan leans back on her haunches and her eyebrows decline slightly into a frown. "Destiny is a strange thing," Konan says. "However… I think you are wrong. By the new year a new dawn shall be upon the city."

She straightens and nods at Kakuzu. Kakuzu understands. This boy has no intention of joining Orochimaru. "It was nice talking to you," Konan says and she joins Kakuzu. They begin to the exit of the playground.

"Wait!" the boy says and he stands up. "Why? Why did you speak to me?"

Kakuzu stops and he watches as Konan turns her head to look back at the boy. "Because I don't like to see people in pain," she says simply. Then… A real smile fills her face. Not her usual dreamy kind. But one that makes the sun seem to shine brighter. Kakuzu's eyes widen. He's never been particularly interested in girls but as he stares at Konan Kakuzu begins to understand why Pein loves her. The warm sunshine turn gives her hair faint purple highlights among the blue and Konan's amber eyes turn golden. Then, the smile is gone and the moment is over, as fleeting as one of Deidara's so-called masterpieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

_"Because I don't like to see people in pain."_ Kakuzu narrows his eyes against the dust from the earlier explosion. No… He's glad Konan isn't alive to see this.

"Fucking hell…" Hidan coughs as he emerges from the rubble.

As the dust clears Kakuzu can see Pein is unharmed, just as they had expected. The bomb Deidara had planted had only been used so Naruto could escape. Pein's rinnegan begin to glow.

"Oh fuck!" Hidan yells. The sheer force causes them to be thrown backwards into the buildings. Kakuzu ignores the burning pain in his side because around them cracks are tracing their way through the walls. Then, with a painfully loud bang the building crumble. Kakuzu waits for the rubble to hit him… But nothing happens.

A shadow block his light and he looks up to see Hidan struggling to hold up a huge block of concrete. "Fuck… Fucking… Move Kakuzu," Hidan grunts as sweat trickles down his grimy face. Kakuzu hauls himself to his feet. His hands shoot out from his arms and together they push the block away.

From the other side of the courtyard there's a large amount of coughing and Kisame emerges from the rubble. As always, Pein stands in the centre unharmed. "He's even more immortal than you," Kakuzu grunts and Hidan scowls.

"What I do not understand," Pein calls out. "Is why you left with me five years ago?"

Kakuzu turns and answers, "we left because we're your friends Pein."

"Foolish," Pein whispers and yet another metal rod slips out from his sleeve. It levitates before him, as does the first. Hidan sweeps up his scythe and just as one rod flies at him he parries it. The next swerves to the left straight at Kisame. Kisame dives out of range and block the attack with his sword.

"Konan wouldn't have wanted this Pein!" Kakuzu says. "You know that…"

"You do not know what she wanted," Pein hisses. A blind pain hits Kakuzu knee and he crumples to the ground. Embedded is one of the metal rods. Kakuzu bites back a groan and he grasps the metal. Focusing he tries to pull it out but the rod only pushes itself further until a cry of pain is forced out of Kakuzu.

Hidan screams a battle cry and yet again charges at Pein only to be hurled up in the air. Kakuzu watches as his friend is slammed back into the ground with force that the floor cracks. _There's got to be a weakness_ Kakuzu thinks.

Suddenly a shadow blocks his light and Kakuzu gazes upwards. "Art is a blast!" A large clay bird dives at Pein and detonates causing the ground to tremble. Kakuzu sees a silhouette streak through the smoke and there's another explosion. He squints to see with amazement that Pein has actually been forced back by the second explosion. _Of course, _he thinks. _That's it._

Kakuzu drags his body over to where Hidan is. "Hidan," he hisses. "Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm fucking awake Kakuzu. I'm fucking immortal," Hidan snaps back. He sits up and there's a horrible grinding noise coming from his body.

"Good," Kakuzu says. "Tell Deidara Sasori's art is better than his."

Hidan gapes at Kakuzu, "are you fucking insane?"

"Just do it."

Hidan shrugs and yells, "hey girly blonde! You're art is fucking shit! Even puppet boy's is better than yours!"

Beneath his mask Kakuzu smirks. Hidan has just said the two things that will make Deidara want to kill someone. "What?" Deidara's enraged voice sounds through the smoke. "I come here and save your arses and you tell me that?

As the dust starts to clear again Kakuzu catches Kisame's eye and a look of understanding passes between the two friends. "Yeah your art is shit," Kisame agrees. "Sasori's definitely is better."

"A five year old could make those kind of sculptures… Girl," Kakuzu adds for good measure.

Deidara snaps. His mouth twists into a psychotic grin. "I'll show you true art," he growls. He shoves his hands into the clay pouches. Pein sees this and aims one of the metal rods at Deidara but Kisame deflects it away. The rod spins and swerves at Deidara again only for it to be parried away by Kisame once more.

Hidan grabs his scythe and swings of Pein. With a blank face Pein sway to the side to avoid the blow and the rinnegan dilates. Yet again Hidan is hurled up into the air and slammed back down into the concrete face first.

Kakuzu fastens both of his hands around the metal pole embedded in his knee and attempts to wrench it out. But the exact opposite happens. With a glance Pein yanks the pole out from the underside of Kakuzu's knee. Kakuzu yells in agony as he clutches the hole in his leg, which sluggishly gushes out blood.

Pein tilts his hand slightly and the pole slams into Kakuzu's chest. "Kakuzu!" Kisame shouts.

A soft gasp escapes Kakuzu and he stares down at the rod in shock. "I know your secret Kakuzu," Pein says. "To stabilise your modification Orochimaru inserted four more hearts into your body… All I need to do is repeat this four more time."

"Not unless I blow you up!" Deidara shouts and he holds up a palm. A shower of spiders rains down on Pein but the power of the rinnegan detonates them before they can hit their target. Taking advantage of the smoke Kisame surges forwards to swing his sword at Pein, forcing their friend back towards Kakuzu is.

"Got you," Kakuzu snarls and his hands shoot out from his arms to hold Pein's legs in a death grip.

Pein looks down at Kakuzu's hands in mild surprise just as Deidara sends a flock of clay birds at him. Pein jerks his head and the birds explode without touching him yet again. Kisame charges at him but is caught in the blast and hurled backwards.

Then it happens so fast that if Kakuzu had blinked he would have missed it. One moment Pein's eyes are glowing as he prepares the rinnegan for another attack. The next his eyes are huge with shock. Blood leaks out from his mouth and Pein stares down at his chest in disbelief. Three crimson stained blades wink in the sunlight. Hidan rips out the scythe from Pein's body and the ex-Akatsuki leader falls to the ground.

Pein stumbles forwards coughing and blood paints the rubble. "Team work," he breathes. "... Kakashi would be proud."

* * *

><p>Far on the other side of the city Jiraiya, Yamato and Gaara stare at the strange man before them. Zetsu who had been blocking their path stops laughing. The black side hisses, "Pein lost."<p>

"Yeah…" And Gaara hears a hint of sadness in the white side's voice. "But he's not dead-"

"Yet," the other half finishes.

"Pein… Pein lost?" Jiraiya says incredulously. "How?"

"The Akatsuki members turned on him," Zetsu says. "Traitors."

Suddenly there's a soft whistle that cuts through the air and Gaara sees a flash of silver. "We are not traitors," a soft voice says. "We were always loyal to Pein. That's why we're saving him… Unlike you."

Gaara glances to the right to see none other than Akasuna Sasori emerge from the shadows. The sand stirs on Gaara's skin. "Bastard," black Zetsu growls. "What have you done?"

Sasori observes Zetsu with cold expression. "I've hit you with a poison that'll kill you in approximately three days," he tells him. "Don't worry, that'll give lots of time for us to talk… Now… Tell me who Obito is."

_Obito… Isn't Obito? _Gaara thinks confused. He glances at Jiraiya who doesn't appear to be too surprised. Zetsu chuckles softly and says, "I see you've finally worked it out."

Sasori begins to walk towards Zetsu with a dark look. "Don't make me _force_ it out of you," Sasori hisses. Gaara automatically steps back as he hears the change in Sasori's voice. The different liquid layers are beautiful… So manipulative. Kankuro would be fascinated. _But is he on our side? _Gaara thinks.

"He goes by many names," Zetsu answers. "He's possessed Uchiha Shisui, posed as Uchiha Madara to Orochimaru… Became the leader of the Land of Water… And now he is Uchiha Obito."

"Uchiha Madara?" Jiraiya says narrowing his eyes. "Then this must be the same man Minato faced."

The poison is beginning to affect Zetsu now. Gaara can see him doubling over with pain but despite this Zetsu leers at Jiraiya, "at the moment… He's referring to himself as Uchiha Izuna."

"That's impossible," Yamato says.

"Nothing's impossible," Sasori interjects and Gaara can hear the bitterness in his voice. "Modifications… Genetic manipulation. With that technology anything can be achieved." The poison finally gets to Zetsu and he crumples. With a calm pace, Sasori heads over and crouches over Zetsu. He leans forwards, staring straight into Zetsu's yellow eyes and whispers, "now… _Let's talk_."

* * *

><p><strong>I've got the usual impatience I always get when the end of a story is near... Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: News

**I couldn't leave you with such a poor excuse of a chatper, which is why today is a double chapter special :) So think of this as a kind of introduction to the next chapter... Or maybe a brief interlude...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: News<strong>

Shikamaru watches in the hospital waiting room, with half open eyes, as nurses rush by. The usually empty Akatsuki ward is teeming with people, as well as police officers that are standing guard outside Sasuke and Suigetsu's rooms.

"I've found her!" Ino calls running in with a girl by her side. Shikamaru jerks his head up to see his classmate Haruno Sakura. "Itachi's in room 15," he says glancing to the left. The two girls run off and Shikamaru sighs, leaning back in the plastic chair. The head teacher of his school, Shizune-sensei and Sakura have similar modifications to Tsunade's. From the state they had found Itachi in Shikamaru's not sure even with their help he'll recover.

A frown creases his brow. But there will be more certainly casualties judging by the explosions that have been going on. Shikamaru leans forwards elbows on knees and he cups his fingers into a circle. "Move out of the way!" A strong female voice calls cutting through Shikamaru's thoughts. He raises an eyebrow. A blood-drenched boy is rushed past on a stretcher by two doctors and with Genma behind in hot pursuit. _Looks like they met up with the other members of Pein's team, _Shikamaru's thinks. _From that boy's appearance and Kakashi's description he must be Jugo. _Shikamaru begins to calculate how many possible enemies are left but suddenly two people catch his interest. A boy with a heavily bruised face and girl limp by and he recognises them as Gaara's siblings.

"Wait," Shikamaru says and they stop.

"Shikamaru right?" Temari says narrowing her eyes. "Whatever it is it can wait. " She gestures at Kankuro's sickly yellow, swollen face.

_Women are too troublesome, _he thinks and he stands up, walking over to them. "Go see a nurse," Shikamaru tells Kankuro. Kankuro attempts to scowl but instead he groans with pain.

"Just go," Temari tells her brother. Kankuro limps off.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asks.

"We were ambushed by that guy Jugo," Temari says and Shikamaru can tell she's exhausted. "That girl, Karin, Kakashi was right about her modification. It must have been her who found us. Jugo managed to take out Kankuro but luckily Hyuga Neji appeared and we managed to defeat him." She shakes her head and shudders slightly at the memory of the fight.

"Where's Karin now?" Shikamaru says.

"In one of the hospital room I guess," Temari shrugs. "We managed to drag her in." Slowly, a plan begins to form inside Shikamaru's mind. Four enemies have already been eliminated and according to Naruto the ex-members of Akatsuki are actually on their side. From the explosions it's clear that they're still engaged in battle with Pein… All that's left to worry about is Obito and Zetsu.

Suddenly a yellow flash streaks past him and Temari followed by a green one. "What the-" Temari starts but she's cut off by a loud yelp.

"With the power of youth!" The green blur cries. Shikamaru watches with some amusement as Lee tackles Naruto to the floor.

"Gai! I caught him!" Lee cries with so much enthusiasm that it makes Shikamaru feel ill.

"Good job Lee," Gai grins as he approaches.

"G-mphh meee," Naruto groans. Lee jumps off Naruto and pulls him to his feet.

"You shouldn't try and escape hospital Naruto," Gai tells him. "One must fully recover before he can use his full power of youth!"

"I'm going to save Kakashi," Naruto scowls. "I feel fine." Shikamaru studies him and is surprised to see that Naruto has recovered at an alarming rate.

"Naruto! You should be back in bed," a stern voice says. The group turn to see Sakura walking down the corridor. Her hair is tied up and she looks tired. "We've managed to stabilise Itachi," she tells them. "Shizune-sensei is tending to Jugo at the moment."

"That's good to hear," Naruto says looking relieved. Then his face becomes a determined one. "I'm going to find Kakashi."

"How are you going to find him?" Sakura says exasperated. "He could be anywhere in the city."

"I think I know how," Shikamaru voices and everyone turns to look at him in surprise. "Gai and Lee I need you to persuade Genma to release Karin so we can bring her with us. Sakura you should come with us too just in case."

"Why do you need her?" Temari asks curious.

Shikamaru smiles and he says, "It's part of my plan…. Naruto, don't worry. We'll find Kakashi."

* * *

><p><em>I'm running out of time,<em> Kakashi thinks. _Izuna's growing bored._ Kakashi's knows that people are searching for him but he doubts that they'll arrive in time. It's all up to him to stop Izuna. But then… Kakashi knows he doesn't have the power to destroy Izuna.

However at the moment, Izuna seems to be mulling over Kakashi's words. "… To help you see… The future?" He repeats softly, as he's struggling to remember something. For a brief second Izuna touches the bandaged side of his face. In that time Kakashi studies him with his sharingan. He can see… A dark aura surrounding Obito's body. Black tendrils seem to be eating away at his mind. _Obito, _Kakashi thinks. _I know you're in there... You are far too stubborn to disappear completely... You have to be in there..._

Izuna's hand drops away and he tilts his head to the side slightly. "Hear that?" He says. "The explosions… They've stopped."

Kakashi strains his ear to find out that Izuna is indeed right. The explosions have stopped. "Zetsu hasn't appeared," Izuna thinks out loud. "Which means he must be way laid… Your friends would have of course betrayed us to defeat Pein… Meaning… Pein has lost."


	21. Chapter 21: Ghosts

**Chapter 21: Ghosts**

"_It's down to my foolishness that you're gone. I will stop the cycle… The city will know true peace Konan… I promise."_

Pein stares down his chest in slow disbelief, finding it almost impossible to comprehend what had just happened. Three crimson covered blades wink in the sunlight and the pain… It's beyond description. Yet… Pein doesn't make a sound. It's almost as if he's so used to pain that this is nothing.

Hidan rips the scythe from his back and Pein stumbles forwards, blood painting the concrete. Kakashi's never-ending mantra about teamwork echoes in Pein's mind. _"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." _Kakashi had once said that to Pein, it was then he made Pein promise not to leave a single Akatsuki member behind in the tower. When Pein had agreed he had meant every single word.

A strange, mangled sense fills Pein and he wonders if it's pride. The only feeling he's experienced for so long has been pain that he finds it hard to recognise emotions.

A cough wracks through his body. "Teamwork," he breathes. "… Kakashi would be proud." Pein sees Deidara bite his lip and look away. His legs give way and the ex-Akatsuki leader crumples to the floor, his back hitting the concrete forcing another cough from him.

He hears Hidan sit heavily upon the ground next to him and there's the soft crunch of rubble as the other Akatsuki members approach.

_I still have the power, _Pein thinks. _I can still destroy most of the city…_ The power begins to build up from behind Pein's eyes but something holds him back.

_"Why are you doing this Nagato?" _Tsunade-sensei's voice fills his mind. _"Killing majors, spreading fear in the city… How is this keeping your promise to Konan?"_

_"Konan couldn't have wanted this Pein!"_ Kakuzu's voice then whispers once more inside his head. _"You know that…"_

Konan…

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen years ago<strong>

Nagato sits on the dusty, cold steps of Southern Orphanage. Only five years old his feet hang above the dirt and he clenches his small fists. Nights are always cold in the city and today is no exception. His thin shirt provides no warmth and Nagato's body jerks as he shivers.

Mother… Father… Gone… Both killed right before Nagato's very eyes as he hid underneath the kitchen table. He doesn't understand it.

Yahiko had told Nagato to toughen up. His cheery, older brother told him not to cry. Nagato's tries, he tries so hard as he hides behind his fringe. But he can't stop when night comes. The nightmares, fears they overwhelm him. Yahiko had been asleep when it happened… He never saw…

Nagato bites his lip but a strangled sob escapes him. He rubs his eyes with his sleeve but the tears keep pouring out. Suddenly something heavy falls across Nagato's shoulders. He jerks and looks up to see a girl, around the same age, standing a couple of steps above. She smiles and says, "You must be cold."

"T-Thank you…" Nagato mumbles, fingering the scratchy blanket. The girl steps down and sits next to him. She's only wearing a threadbare t-shirt and shorts so Nagato offers her part of the blanket and she huddles next to him.

"I saw you come in today with your brother," the girl says. "Ame Yahiko? You must be Nagato."

Slowly, Nagato and he feels a rush of gratitude that she doesn't ask why they're here. After all… It's obvious. The girl doesn't comment on his tears either. Instead she stares up at the star littered sky with a soft, dreamy smile upon her face.

"Konan," she tells the sky and she looks at Nagato. "Tenshi Konan."

* * *

><p>Years fly by at the orphanage and Yahiko, Nagato and Konan fast become friends. Though still quiet and reserved Nagato loves to watch Konan fold small, scrap pieces of paper into origami. "My mother showed me how," She told him once and a sad, wistful look crossed her face. "They gave me a book for my birthday before…"<p>

It's then, for Konan's eighth birthday Nagato knows what he wants to get her… Or rather make for her.

"What are you doing?" Yahiko asks appearing at Nagato's elbow. Nagato is sitting on the grimy floor of their shared bedroom with a sea of scrunched up paper before him. His fingers are bleeding from several paper cuts and before him is Konan's origami book which he and Yahiko stole for her birthday last year.

"Does Konan know you have her book?" Yahiko asks him. "She's looking for it you know…"

Nagato ignores him. Almost… There…. He suddenly groans as he realises that he's made the wrong fold again. The paper has become soft with creases and Nagato can't remember which step he was on. Sighing he scrunches the paper up and throws it across the room. But unlike most children Nagato doesn't throw a tantrum and give up. Like his brother he too has a dogged determination never to give up.

Definitely intrigued now, Yahiko studies the book. "You like her," a wicked grin crosses his face. "You like like her."

"N-no I don't," Nagato says hiding behind his fringe as he turns bright red. "She's just our friend…"

But, of course, Yahiko doesn't believe a word and his grin only widens. "Why are you trying to make the hardest one in the book then?" He says studying the page. "From the 'origami for experts' book."

"It's for her birthday," Nagato mumbles. "Please don't tell her I have her book…"

"Yahiko!" Konan's voice calls. "Did you find it? Does Nagato know where it is?"

Nagato's eyes widen and he shakes his head and Yahiko. "No! He doesn't," Yahiko shouts back and he stands up. "Have you tried the kitchen yet?" He looks back at Nagato and whispers, "good luck" and runs out of the room.

A week later Konan's birthday rolls by and Nagato feels incredibly nervous and he clutches her present. Konan is an origami prodigy. No way will his creation be able to bear up to her scrutiny. He watches anxiously as Yahiko hands her her present with a flourish. _This was a bad idea, _he thinks. _She's going to hate it…_

"Hey Nagato!" Yahiko says waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Nagato, are you going to give Konan her present or what?"

"It's ok if you haven't got me anything," Konan says quickly and she smiles but Nagato can see a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

"No!" Nagato interjects. "I have, here." He shoves the small box into her hands, staring at the floor. Through his hair he watches with Konan slowly open the box and he holds his breath in.

Konan's face lights up and her eyes widen. "Wow…" She says softly. "Nagato… Did you make this?"

Nagato nods, watching her every move. Konan lifts her present from the box, cradling it in her hands. A small intricately folded flower. The swirls seem to never end, though the folds are slightly wonky and the paper a bit too creased, Nagato had spent weeks trying to master the art of origami. "It's beautiful," Konan smiles and her eyes seem to glow. "Thanks Nagato." She hugs him and Nagato stiffens. A strange sensation fills his stomach as it tightens almost painfully.

"Ahem," Yahiko coughs loudly and Konan laughs hugging him too. As always Nagato stays quiet, forever watching and he hopes that their days together will never end.

* * *

><p>"My name is Naruto, I will break that curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!" Yahiko cries and he pretends to stab Nagato. Laughing the two boys wrestle with each other and fall to the ground.<p>

"Are you two acting out from that book again?" A voice says

Nagato glances up to see Konan. "Of course!" Yahiko says sitting up. "Nagato always has the best imagination for these things…"

Nagato simply smiles at Konan, "I'm just glad I got to meet Jiraiya yesterday… That was amazing."

"He was really nice," Konan agrees sitting on the ground next to them. "And that blonde man too who gave you the cake."

"That was the best cake ever," Yahiko says with his mouth hanging open at the memory. Konan giggles. Yahiko grins and adds, "So is this place. Aren't you glad we found it?"

Nagato nods as they sit in the empty room. "Jiraiya was in the photo we found," he says. "So was that man… It must be the old resistance team against Danzo."

A determined look fixes itself onto Yahiko face. "One day," he says. "I'm going to be a hero like Naruto. Together we'll form a group to bring down the snake to stop the cycle of hatred like in Nagato's book!"

"A group like that's got to have a cool name," Konan says half-joking.

Yahiko scrunches his face as he thinks hard and finally says, "I'm working on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

"All we need to do is keep living down here and the snake will never find us," Yahiko says confidently. "I managed to avoid the tower last year… So you two should be able to."

The room they had found the photo in two years ago has become a den for the orphans. A place for them to hide and avoid modification, the people running the orphanage neither care or have the time to search for missing children. The room is a perfect place from them to store their stolen food and to sleep. The three orphans have become nocturnal. Sleeping and hiding in the day, while at night they run free, pretending to be part of Yahiko's dream resistance team as they steal supplies. Tonight is no different. Like always, Yahiko is first to lift the corrugated piece of metal covering one of the tunnel entrances. He vanishes from sight. Nagato and Konan wait for his signal but instead there's a muffled yelp.

Suddenly, before Nagato and Konan can run, the metal is hurled aside and the cold night air hits them. "Well… Looks we have some naughty children here," a silhouette towering above them laughs.

Lying behind the man, is Yahiko his head bleeding. "Yahiko!" Konan cries. Nagato is helpless. His muscles are frozen as the memory his parents deaths haunt him. All he can do is watch as Konan is knocked unconscious.

The man leans down and leers at Nagato, "it took us a while to find you… You're coming with us to meet Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

><p>Time passes by Nagato in a painful drugged-out blur. His life has become a jerky slideshow. Memories, bright lights, they've merged into one and every time Nagato wakes up his eyes burn until he vomits and passes out.<p>

_Yahiko… Konan… Where are you?_ He thinks. Then… Nagato can hear a soft beeping the distance. _Where… Where am I…? Why… Why can't I see?_ The thought panics Nagato and he struggles to move.

"Do not panic," a soft voice says. "Here…" Gentle hands touch Nagato's face and slowly the world is revealed to the boy. Light burns Nagato's eyes causing tears to streak down his face.

"Your modification is complete… Please do not struggle."

"Y-Yahiko… I-Is that you?" Nagato croaks. His vision begins clear and Nagato's heart drops. Because leaning above him is not his brother Yahiko. No, instead it is a boy with white hair, pale skin and vivid green eyes.

"Who are you?" Nagato mumbles. "Where am I? Where're Yahiko and Konan?"

"My name is Kimimaro," the boy tells him. "And this… This is Orochimaru-sama's tower… Your friends are most likely elsewhere."

Nagato doesn't stay in the room with Kimimaro for long. Two days later a doctor appears and does a series of eye tests though Nagato has noticed no difference in his eyes. They're the same as they ever were, a strange misty grey colour. After the eye tests the doctor sets Nagato puzzles to complete which Nagato finds relatively simple. All the time however his mind is whirling as he struggles to figure how he will find Konan and Yahiko.

When he completed the puzzles the doctor leads the eleven year old to a large domed hall. Nagato stares around the room in wonder. From the beautiful carved ceiling to the massive windows where all he can see is red tinge of dawn. "Ah Nagato-kun," a voice hisses. "This is most likely the first time you remember meeting me." Nagato looks to his right to see none other than Orochimaru. Fear fills him as he wonders what the snake wants.

"Now… You are an exceptionally intelligent child… Perhaps the most intelligent child that has visited here," Orochimaru says and he licks his lips. "So I think you should be able to awaken you modification… All we need to do is play a game."

"What… Kind of game?" Nagato asks and dread fills his stomach. The blood stained sky casts Orochimaru in a ghoulish glow, highlighting the unnaturally pale skin and yellow eyes. Orochimaru gestures and a troop of people step out from the shadows. Nagato gasps. Escorted by four guards is Yahiko and Konan. Yahiko struggles as two guards grip his arms and Konan is strangely drenched with water. Both look exhausted as if they haven't slept in weeks.

"Nagato!" Yahiko yells looking ecstatic. "You're alive!"

"Nagato," Konan smiles weakly.

Nagato smiles back feeling exhausted relief. Suddenly he feels something cold being pressed into his hands. He looks down to see a deadly sharp kunai. "The game is that you have to choose," Orochimaru says simply and he pushes Nagato so the boy is only a few metres away from his loved ones.

Nagato's mind cannot comprehend it. He stares down at the kunai blankly. "You must choose," Orochimaru says. "Choose… Your brother or the girl you have grown up with… Or I will choose for you… You have twenty seconds to decide. Twenty… nineteen…"

The numbers bounce around in Nagato's brain. Yahiko begins to shout and so does Konan. Both are telling him to save the other but all Nagato can hear is strange roaring sound. His eyes widen and his hands shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly a cry of agony breaks Nagato's trance. He jerks to see one of the guards lying on the floor with a metal rod in his chest. Yahiko grins and pants. With sickening squelching sound the rod extracts itself from the guard and hovers in the air. Nagato watches in amazement as Yahiko flicks his hand and the rod flies at Orochimaru.

But the insane hope is snapped in half as the snake catches the rod. A white bubbling mass from Orochimaru's hand envelopes the rod and the metal melts. "Nice try Yahiko-kun," Orochimaru smirks. "I'm glad I manipulated your blood, so instead you have that rare metal content instead of iron." Yahiko doesn't appear to care what Orochimaru has done to his blood. Instead he charges at the snake with roar. With a careless sweep, Orochimaru backhands Yahiko knocking the boy to Nagato's feet.

"You're out of time Nagato," Orochimaru sighs dramatically. He nods at the remaining guards and they draw their swords, pointing them at Konan.

"No…" Nagato whispers. "No… Please…"

Yahiko struggles his feet. He looks from his brother to Konan. In that split second determination and guts, just like the character he used to impersonate, fills his eyes.

Something heavy hits Nagato and he stumbles backwards from the weight. Then… Realisation hits him. Yahiko has run into the kunai.

"Y-Yahiko?" Nagato gasps.

"He he… Sorry Nagato," Yahiko breathes, his head resting on his brother's shoulder. "Older brothers should always look out for the younger one… You and Konan you've got to keep living… Break the cycle just like we dreamed Nagato…"

"No, no!" Nagato chokes.

"I've… Finally thought up a name…" Yahiko says softly. "For the group… Akatsuki…" His last breath is only a sigh, and then Yahiko falls to the side.

The roaring comes back again in Nagato's head only this time it's impossibly loud. He stares at his brother's dead body then at the guards who are still pointing their swords at Konan.

Nagato's breathing becomes laboured and a searing pain hits his eyes. With yell he clutches his head as his eyes dilate. Then, the room explodes. The windows shatter raining glass down on the city below and the guards scream with agony immediately dying on the spot. The sheer power of Nagato's eyes causes Orochimaru to scream as he skin begins to melt.

"Beautiful," the snake breathes recoiling back into the shadows and with that he vanishes. Nagato collapses to the floor in shock and he begins to sob. Konan runs over to him, tears pouring down her face. All this time the sun is rising in the sky as daybreak hits the city, casting the children in a new bloody glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

Though Yahiko's death was a loss to the snake he combined Yahiko DNA with Nagato's causing Pein to be born. By the time he and Konan left the tower he's almost unrecognisable to the boy he used to be. Nagato, who used to the pole opposite to Yahiko has become like him in so many ways. Nagato's hair has turned lighter, brutally shorn from all the experiments. His eyes… The rinnegan. They radiate an aura of power. Even Nagato's personality has shifted. He's no longer scared. He has Yahiko's traits of leadership, which has caused him to come out of his shell.

The two orphans drift in an apathetic bubble through school. Students are both in awe and terror of them. The backs of their hands are always touching and the two never speak in school. It seems that the two communicate in thought. They move in sync, mirroring each other's movements and students sometimes wonder if Pein and Konan are figments of their imagination. Ghosts from the tower.

Only in Year 8 do Pein and Konan begin to socialise in school. The new majors, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame are strange… However Pein can see part of Yahiko's dream in them. Year 9 is the time when Pein starts to form Akatsuki and plan how to make Yahiko's dream reality.

"Nagato? Nagato?" Konan's voice calls. Pein falters as he stands in the dirty orphanage bathroom. He's clutching a needle in one hand and an antiseptic wipe in the other.

"Nagato?" Konan appears in the doorway. There's sharp intake of breath. "Nagato… What are you doing?" She says narrowing her eyes.

Pein closes his eyes briefly and says, "I've worked out that if I have piercings with this metal the radius in which I can use Yahiko's modification is amplified."

He indicates the four small metal rings in the cartilage of his left ear. Konan walks over and gently touches his cheek. Pein stiffens as the familiar warm feeling rises up in his chest and he can feel himself growing red. "I don't like to see you in pain," Konan says softly.

"Pain is necessary to-"

"Mature, yes I know," Konan interrupts. "However…" She falls silence and shakes her head. Suddenly she takes the needles from Pein's fingers. With her hand she lifts and ice cube from the glass on the side and holds it to her left earlobe. Before Pein can protest, she pierces her ear.

Konan smiles, her real beautiful smile. Pein's heart stops and he forgets how to breathe. Since Yahiko died Konan also changed. Pein watched as she became more stoic and serious. That beautiful smile of hers almost disappeared completely. So in one of the rare moments when Konan gives it to Pein he can't help but bask in her warmth. It seems to be one of the only times that the pain he feels dulls.

The two orphans are so close now in the cramped bathroom that Pein can feel Konan's body heat emanating. Her flowery scent fills his nose and Pein's mouth turns dry. Konan looks up at him, leans in dangerously close. _Do it,_ Pein tells himself. _Close the distance… You've been waiting for this moment since you can remember…_ But the part of Nagato that remains within him holds Pein back. The fear that Konan… Perfect Konan, his angel will reject him is too great. Nagato doesn't want to ruin the friendship they've had for so long.

Suddenly there's a loud bang from one of the children downstairs and the sudden noise makes Konan jump causing her lips to crash onto Pein's. Pein's eyes widen in shock and inside Nagato is panicking as he frantically debates whether to kiss her or not. But to his surprise it's Konan who kisses him.

The kiss is short, sweet and clumsy between the two teenagers. As they draw away from each other slowly blinking Pein can see Konan's eyes shining oddly. She whispers softly, "I don't want you to bear this pain alone, Nagato."

* * *

><p><strong>Five years ago<strong>

Pein leans against the bed staring at the wall. The empty house seems to echo a constant reminder that Konan's gone, mocking the soon to be ex-Akatsuki leader. The last few days have been full of street parties and celebration that the city has been liberated from the snake but Pein has locked himself up in a house that's full of Konan's things. If it weren't for the Akatsuki members who popped round at least twice a day Pein would have forgotten to eat.

Slowly Pein breaks out from his reverie. He stands up and walks over to Konan's dressing table. His fingers ghost over her things. Small items of make-up that Pein never paid any attention to before. The random paraphernalia that boys usually ignore now fascinates Pein. Then his hand descends to the bottom drawer. The one he's never opened before because he knew Konan kept all her private things in there.

Pein touches the cold metal handle and pulls. Surprisingly the drawer isn't locked. It seems that Konan trusted Pein to that extent. He slowly slides the drawer open. Nestled inside are a handful of photographs. Pein slides his fingertips of the glossy surfaces but he doesn't pick them up. He's not quite ready to relive happier days. Instead his eyes fall open and extremely tatty cardboard box at the back of the drawer.

Intrigued Pein picks up the box. He gently unfolds the lid. Inside Nagato begins to cry but Pein's face remains resolutely cold. He picks up the small, clumsily made origami flower that he had made for Konan's eighth birthday and vows, "Konan… Yahiko… I promise… I will find a way to break this cycle of hatred."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Pein tries to build the rinnegan's power but yet again Nagato holds him back. _"I don't want you to bear this pain alone, Nagato."_ Pein had long ago come to the conclusion that pain is the key to everything yet… What is this feeling?

"I'm sorry Pein," Kakuzu whispers as the Akatsuki members crowd around him. "None of us wanted it to end this way."

"Maybe this peace your talking about is possible," Deidara says softly. "Just… Just another way, un." He turns away.

_Yahiko,_ Pein thinks. _I always though that I was fulfilling your dream… Yet maybe… I was just horribly wrong._

_ "Older brothers should always look out for the younger one… You and Konan you've got to keep living… Break the cycle just like we dreamed Nagato…"_

_"No," Naruto says his voice growing louder. "You… Give up on me giving up! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I will break that curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

"That boy… Uzumaki Naruto… Perhaps there is something greater at work here," Pein whispers and the Akatsuki members exchange looks not knowing what he's talking about. "He reminds me of me… Of Yahiko…" The old Akatsuki members continue to look mystified and Pein realises that he never told them that he had a brother.

Inside Pein feels an overwhelming sense of regret and sadness. He wishes that he could have seen Kakashi and Itachi again… Those two's wise words always somehow stuck a chord within Pein... He would have liked to have talked to them for one last time.

"Tell Kakashi to look after his brother," Pein whispers to Kakuzu. "Itachi too. A bond between brothers-" A sudden cough breaks his words. He stares up at the sky and breathes, "Uzumaki Naruto… I leave it to you and Akatsuki to find a way to break the cycle… Good luck…"

Suddenly the world crystallises and comes into focus. Pein's never seen things this clearly. He begins to concentrate every ounce of life force left within him, focusing the rinnegan's power on one man. _Maybe I can make up for a small part of my failures, _he thinks and a groan escapes him but Pein continues to build up the power behind his eyes. His friends take a step back as Pein is surrounded by a glowing white aura.

"What the fuck?" Hidan mutters but Kakuzu quickly shakes his head.

"Pein?" Kakuzu calls.

Blood leaks out of Pein's mouth. For the first time in five years he smiles and breathes, "Call me Nagato."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you to all the people who have reviewed and read this so far.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Eventide

**Chapter 22: Eventide**

It takes a moment for Kakashi to comprehend what Izuna had just said. Pein… Pein has lost? _Looks like it's all up to me now,_ Kakashi thinks wryly. Responsibility has never been something he has relished and he knows how impossible this task is. Izuna's sharingan begins to glow and he sighs, "I have enjoyed our chat Kakashi… But I'm afraid I will be taking back Obito's gift. Sharingan are hard to come by, it's good to keep a spare handy."

With a blink Izuna is gone. Breathing hard Kakashi scans the room with his sharingan… then… Izuna suddenly materialises and his hand shoots out towards Kakashi's eye. Lightning reflexes save Kakashi and he slams down Obito's goggles over his eyes. Izuna's fingers crash into the plastic visor forcing Kakashi to skid back.

Cold, controlled rage fills Kakashi as cracks spider their way in the left corner of the goggles. "Bastard," he snarls. "Obito loved… No, he _loves_ these goggles." Kakashi's sharingan begins to spin, forming a vivid shriuken shape. The tinted visor is temporary protection from Izuna's sharingan but Kakashi knows they won't be able to take another hit. But hopefully they'll buy him enough time to hit Izuna with this technique. It's something Kakashi has been developing over the five years though he knows overuse of it may kill him.

"Oh?" Izuna says sounding vaguely surprised. "This is a surprise. I see your sharingan has developed… I never thought someone who is not an Uchiha could gain so much control over the sharingan. No matter, I shall take it anyway."

Kakashi adjusts the goggles readying himself, drawing his father's blade. Izuna flashes to his left and Kakashi swerves the blade only to hit thin air. "It is impossible to hit me," Izuna states bluntly. "Especially with that technique you are preparing… Eyes of the same person shall always counter each other."

_Then let's try my own modification, _Kakashi thinks. Focusing hard, electricity begins to form in Kakashi's hands and it shoots down the blade forming a blinding layer. Instinct screams at Kakashi to swing the blade to the right. He does, only for it to slide through Izuna who had just materialised next to him.

_That's it!_ Kakashi thinks as realisation hits him. _"Eyes of the same person shall always counter each other." There must be a brief moment after materialisation when he becomes solid… If I can predict his movements…_

"Obito!" Kakashi suddenly calls. "You said that your eye would help me predict the future… Let's do it together now…"

Izuna falters and yet again he touches the bandaged side of his face. Kakashi wastes no time. He hurls the blade at Izuna. Immediately Izuna vanishes and the blade clatters the ground. Concentrate… Concentrate… There! Kakashi draws Minato's knife and spins to strike the space behind him.

A faint hiss escapes Izuna's lips and he steps back. "It's impossible to hit you eh?" Kakashi raises an eyebrow as he surveys the large cut on the back of Izuna's hand.

"I wouldn't get too excited Kakashi," a soft voice whispers in his ear. Kakashi spins to see Izuna only inches away from him. Yet again Izuna disappears. Kakashi stares around the warehouse, straining his sharingan as he twirls Minato's knife. There! Kakashi's spins of his heel and throws the knife ninety-degrees to the right. Izuna vanishes yet again but Kakashi knows where he'll appear. Diving to the left Kakashi turns around, his hand outstretched. His fingers connect with Izuna's shirt and Kakashi grabs Izuna, dragging him forwards so their sharingan connect.

Twin sharingans, mirror reflections stare at each other. Both dilating as the users push their powers to the limit. Kakashi can feel the veins in his eye pulsating and a trail of blood trickles down his cheek. _Obito I know you're in there, _Kakashi thinks. There's no reply. All Kakashi can feel is the sickening aura of Izuna possessing Obito's body. The only way Kakashi can free Obito will have to be injuring him enough so Izuna leaves the body.

With his free hand Kakashi forces lightning to form in the palm. Fingers pointed, his raises hand aimed at Izuna's chest. "Forgive me Obito," Kakashi whispers.

He draws his arm back when suddenly he hears, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes widen and he falters. That voice…

Pain, indescribable pain floods through Kakashi. A small gasp escapes Kakashi and blood soaks his mask. Dazed, Kakashi jerks his head down to see his father's blade rammed through his chest.

"Naïve," Izuna says softly his voice now back to normal. "You are naïve Hatake Kakashi. Bonds are what cause wars and hatred… And it is your bonds with Obito, the ones you value so much, which have caused your end."

Izuna rips the blade away and Kakashi reels back clutching his wound. "Ironic is not Kakashi?" Izuna says raising the blade once more as he advances. "I believe Obito saved your life twice using this weapon… And now it shall kill you."

Kakashi's eyes begin to mist over as he desperately tries to remain standing. But it's impossible. His body feels like lead and Kakashi's knees hit the concrete. All he can do is watch helplessly.

_This is the end Izuna _a voice whispers. Kakashi hears the clang of metal hitting the floor and Izuna staggers back clutching his head.

_That voice… _Kakashi thinks. _Is that? Pein?_

Suddenly a scream of agony rips through the air as Izuna falls to the ground. Kakashi watches in amazement as a white presence begins to dismantle Izuna's very soul. He stares as Izuna's grip on Obito loosens. "Nagato," Izuna snarls. "You traitor!" This only urges the power of the rinnegan on and another groan of torture is forced from Izuna. Then… Izuna releases Obito and a rush of dark air escapes from his lips. Nagato's aura vanishes.

Suddenly the doors of the warehouse explode. Wood splinters everywhere and the alien glow of eventide hits Kakashi's face. "Kakashi!" A voice cries. Footsteps run towards him. For one moment Kakashi thought he had died and that it's Minato stepping out from the light. But it's not.

"Naruto?" Kakashi breathes. With a determined face that's the image of his father's Naruto runs over to his brother.

"Brothers…" A distant voice says. Kakashi looks up to see a dark swirling mass.

"What the…" Naruto says narrowing his eyes.

The mass begins to churn in the air until it forms the faint outline of a man. Slowly, the person begins to solidify. Izuna looks so much younger than Kakashi expected, he appears only to be in his late twenties or early thirties with black spiky hair that forcibly reminds Kakashi of Sasuke. But it's clear that Izuna is only a shadow of who he used to be. A vivid scar runs across his face and Izuna's left arm hangs uselessly by the side. Crippled and his hand has several fingers missing. But it's the eyes that hold Kakashi's attention. They're blind, unseeing but there's so much emptiness inside them that Kakashi's feels as if he's looking at a soulless apparition. Maybe that's all what's left of Izuna.

"It seems that I've finally reached my limit," Izuna says dryly and he holds up his good hand. Kakashi stares as Izuna's fingers slowly begin to disintegrate into dust. "Looks like I underestimated Nagato."

"Who are you?" Naruto cries clenching his fists. Izuna studies Naruto for a long time with his misty eyes to the point the Kakashi doesn't think that he will answer.

But he does. As Izuna's body crumbles away he whispers, "Who am I? … Who knows… Who knows…?" And with that Izuna is gone.

Kakashi's wound takes control and he groans with agony as blood coats the ground. Naruto swears when he sees this.

"Naruto! Naruto!" A girl's voice calls. Kakashi hears the thundering of feet as more people enter the warehouse.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto says. "Quick over here! Kakashi's needs help." The world becomes a blur as Kakashi is laid a makeshift stretcher. The words Naruto is relating to the others sounds tinny and distant.

As Sakura performs the necessary first-aid on Kakashi he suddenly groans, "… No… Obito… Obito… Is he alive?"

Each breath Kakashi takes is excruciating and he can feel himself dipping in and out of consciousness. But he needs to know. He needs to know if Obito is alive and is indeed Obito. There are more heavy footfalls and then Obito, who's on a stretcher, is place next to Kakashi. His breathing laboured and vision blurred it takes every ounce of effort for Kakashi to tilt his head to look at his friend. Obito's eyes are closed.

_Damn it… _Kakashi thinks and a single tear escapes. _Damn it…_

Suddenly a whoosh of air escapes Obito's lips and his eye opens. "Kakashi?" Obito croaks and a weak grin fills his face. "You… Got something in your eye?"

Kakashi smiles and the tears only increase. "Yeah…" He breathes as darkness begins to take over. "… That's right."

* * *

><p><strong>A fortnight later<strong>

The remaining Akatsuki members sit around the circular table in silence. It's been the first time they had met up all together since Nagato's funeral. Without Nagato and Konan and also Zetsu who mysteriously escaped the group feels strangely empty.

Kakashi leans backs in his chair looking at his friends. Both Sasori and Deidara are staring out of the window with distant faces. Hidan and Kakuzu appear resigned as the sit in their chairs as they wonder what fate the remaining council members have in store for them. Kisame is leaning his elbows staring into space with an uncharacteristically serious look. Itachi who's still recuperating from his injuries, is sitting in his wheelchair. If Kakashi didn't know better he would have said that the Uchiha is asleep.

As the city slowly rebuilds itself Jiraiya and the other remaining council members have summoned the Akatsuki members to their old school, which has been transformed into a temporary headquarters for the council.

"Did… Any of you know that he had a brother?" Kakuzu voices finally. "Ame Yahiko?" Everyone shakes their head and Itachi doesn't even bother to open his eyes. The air is filled with so many emotions that Kakashi finds it slightly hard to breathe.

"We'll see them again," Kakashi suddenly says and the rest of Akatsuki look at him. "Pein... I mean Nagato and Konan. We'll see them again. Akatsuki will be reunited one day." Smiles flick onto his friends faces and air becomes lighter from Kakashi's words.

Suddenly the door opens and they jerk their heads upwards. Kakashi's eyes widen and he says "Obito?"

Obito flashes Kakashi a grin as he leans on his crutches. "Hey," he smiles.

"Didn't think you'd get fucking dragged in here too," Hidan says pulling up a chair. "Thought they were still doing tests on you."

"Shizune released me for a while," Obito shrugs as he sits down between Hidan and Kakashi.

A sudden mischievous gleam fills his eye when he sees his sleeping cousin. Amused Kakashi watches as Obito waves a hand in front of Itachi and leans forwards to jab him when Itachi suddenly says, "don't even think about it." Obito rolls his eyes and Hidan laughs. The rest watch with smiles. Even when Obito was Tobi he could ease the mood among the Akatsuki members and now that Obito's back it only takes a couple of seconds for people to start smiling.

The door opens again and a secretary summons the Akatsuki members to the staffroom that is now the main council room. The friends file in in one long line that reminds them all too much of their school days. Homura, Koharu and Jiraiya survey them with grave faces. "Akatsuki," Jiraiya says. "First, we would like to thank you. You have saved the city twice now, consider yourself heroes."

Kakashi doesn't feel much like a hero. He simply stares at the council members waiting for them to continue. "However, some of you are also criminals," Koharu says and she stares hard at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Hidan, you are responsible for the murder of Sarutobi Asuma. Kakuzu you are responsible for the murder of Gekko Hayate. Therefore due to these unspeakable crimes we hereby exile you from the city."

Kakashi's stomach clenches and he closes his eye briefly. It's to be expected however Kakashi wishes there is another way. Hidan and Kakuzu merely nod as if they expected this. "We understand," Kakuzu says.

"We'll give you tonight to say your goodbyes," Homura adds. Hidan and Kakuzu nod their thanks.

"Hey Kakuzu," Hidan says. "We can go visit those weirdoes we met in the mountains. You remember that guy who fucking rapped everything he said?"

"He's even stranger than you," Kakuzu adds. The two then excuse themselves so they can go and pack.

"Wait," Kisame says suddenly. "I would like to go with them… I'll take my cousin Suigetsu with me… It'll probably do him good to get away from the city and I would like to see this town he keeps telling me about. I won't be leaving forever," he quickly adds as Itachi glances at him.

Jiraiya smiles and says, "then you can be part of our team we wish to form to establish contact with the outside world. Just like Hashirama's brother started."

Kisame grins and heads out of the room to tell Hidan and Kakuzu. Koharu's eyes then fall upon Sasori and Deidara. "Deidara you are responsible of the destruction of the city hall, so you are to take part in the re-construction of the city. Sasori you are also to oversee this with your architectural skills." Deidara groans.

"But," Jiraiya grins at Deidara. "We're also are electing you and Sasori to be in charge of the festival that is to take place on the 1st December, to celebrate the fall of the tower." Deidara's face brightens considerably at this.

"Obito," Homura says. "The tests have found that your mind is no longer infected by Izuna and that you are perfectly sane now. You're free to do as you please."

"Nice way of putting it," Obito mutters and Kakashi smiles.

"And Itachi," Koharu says. "We wish to nominate you as a council member." Not too surprised Kakashi glances at the Uchiha who finally opens his eyes.

He stares unblinkingly at her for several seconds with blind eyes and says, "no. All I wish is to be with my brother as he rehabilitates. The truth of our family's deaths has… It will take him a long time to come to terms with the truth."

And with that he wheels out of the room leaving everyone's stunned. "I'll see if I can change his mind," Kakashi tells them and he follows Itachi. It takes a while for Kakashi to find Itachi in the school but he finally does outside where they used to sit as a group.

"I will not change my mind Kakashi," Itachi says as he approaches. Kakashi sighs and wonders how Itachi knew it was him. A soft breeze ruffles Kakashi's hair and Itachi says, "thank you for talking to my brother... I wanted him to grow strong, to be able to surpass me..."

"He'll start talking to you," Kakashi says, grimacing slightly as he remembers telling Sasuke the truth. "When are you allowed to start walking again?"

"In a week or so, Shizuna-san thinks I would have regained my strength," Itachi says closing his eyes. There's silence again as the two friends stare at the school. Briefly Kakashi touches the cracked orange goggles around his neck. Obito had insisted that Kakashi keeps them. He had mentioned something about getting a new pair and even said about being goggle buddies... Kakashi sincerely hopes he had been joking.

"You will be a great member of the council," Itachi says opening his eyes. "You are the hero the everyone will appreciate… I shall be the hero Shisui always dreamed of. A shadow protecting the city." Itachi gives Kakashi one of his rare smiles and Kakashi returns it, knowing from that strange cryptic answer that Itachi has just said he'll be there to help if Kakashi ever needs it.

"Kakashi!" He turns to see Jiraiya and Obito walk over.

"What we were going to tell you is that you've been elected to be a councillor too," Jiraiya grins. "Congratulations." Kakashi pales slightly at the thought of heavy responsibility. Seeing this Jiraiya adds, "Kakashi we need you as a role model for the next generation. Naruto and his friends are coming along nicely but people like you, Obito and Itachi need to guide them. Maybe then we can find a way to break the cycle."

"In other words," Obito says grinning and he claps a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Welcome to a life of paperwork!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Tobi's Modification<span>:** **I actually have thought up an explanation as to why he's lived for such a long time, it included the enzyme telomerase but then I didn't know how to fit it in and to be honest I didn't want to go all transhumanist on you... And also I dropped biology after my GCSEs (1 and a half years ago) so my science knowledge is pretty bad. All the theoretical science waffle is from my science friends who are applying to vet and med school and also from the book "An Optimist's Tour of the Future" by Mark Stevenson (possibly the funniest non-fiction book ever). So I'm very sorry if some of explanations seemed a bit bad...****

**Anyway, that's it! Thank you to Chair, Domino. necklace, PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe and Prescripto13 for reviewing this fic, and of course thank you to all of you who have faved, followed and read this :) I hope you liked it, let me know if it was better or worse than Daybreak. If you have any constructive criticism fire away. I'm just hoping it was better grammatical error wise...**

**I'm going to go away for a bit because my brain feels like porridge at the moment... But I will be back because I have so many ideas my head hurts (this is why I wish I had a pensive) and I'm going to find some poor Beta to bounce ideas off.**

**Thanks again :)**

**Voiceofsummer.**


End file.
